TAX!
by PreciousArmy
Summary: [BTS] (Updated: Tigabelas) Perisai Haeyu atau lebih dikenal dengan nama 'TAX', adalah sebuah organisasi pelindung milik Haeyu High yang beberapa anggotanya berpredikat 'Berandal Paling Ditakuti'. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau dibalik organisasi yang disegani itu terdapat orang-orang aneh? / Romance, Humor, Friendship, Action / Yaoi, BL, Continues
1. Perkenalan

Lingkungan bersih yang aman, yang tenteram dan terjaga, pastilah diidamkan oleh banyak orang. Baik itu didalam atau diluar rumah, lalu lintas, angkutan umum, sampai institusi sosial seperti rumah sakit dan sekolah. Semua pribadi secara tidak sadar akan selalu menuntut hidup yang tenang, yang membebaskan mereka dari kekhawatiran.  
Tingkat kekhawatiran terbesar adalah yang berasal dari orang tua kepada anaknya; tentu anak-anak yang masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan karena belakangan mulai marak kasus penindasan dalam sekolah, baik dari pelajar ke pelajar, pengajar ke pelajar, sampai pelajar ke pengajar pun menunjukkan eksistensinya. Entah itu akibat kelalaian sekolah atau kepribadian liar remaja yang tak lagi dapat dikendalikan.  
Sekolah Menengah Haeyu, adalah salah satu contoh keberadaan _bullying_ paling 'transparan'. Menurut survey yang dilakukan oleh pengamat pendidikan di areanya, lebih dari sembilanpuluh persen memberi keterangan kalau Haeyu (pernah) mengasuh pelajar berandalan yang bisa dibilang terkenal di wilayahnya; jumlah terbanyak dari jajaran teratas sekolah berandalan di Korea Selatan. ㅡBerita utama Harian Haeyu, 9 Mei 20XX

"Apa-apaan berita abal ini?" Beranjak dari muka harian bertajuk 'Pelajar Berandalan dari Haeyu', mari kita sorot wajah si penggerutu. Ini dia. "Hei, apa kau sudah minta Ketua OSIS untuk mencabut izin ekstrakulikuler berita?" Jung Hoseok, berusia tujuhbelas tahun, kelas dua. Dikenal baik dengan sifatnya: bawel, suka bergurau, ekspresif. Beberapa guru mengatakan kalau Hoseok adalah _mood maker_.  
Lalu didekat Hoseok, "Sampaikan saja sendiri. Aku punya segudang hal yang lebih penting dari berita." Kim Namjoon, anggota OSIS, berpredikat siswa terbaik tahun lalu di kelas satu. Istilah yang kita kenal dengan 'jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya' berlaku jika yang dihadapi adalah orang ini. Wajahnya dinilai menyeramkan, tapi ia adalah siswa dengan pribadi dewasa dan adil, sosok kebanggaan Haeyu.  
"Hoseok, perlu kupasangkan resleting pada bibirmu?" Yang ini adalah pengemban sebutan 'kukang pemarah', Min Yoongi. Ia hampir tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran karena selalu tidur. Coba saja buat dia bangunㅡjangan lupa mengenakan helm. Selain tidur, ia juga kelewat malas untuk mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi. Toilet? Hanya dilakukan setelah jam sekolah usai.  
Tiga orang ini berasal dari kelas yang sama, menelan pendidikan di Haeyu sejak menengah pertama membuat mereka bersahabat baik. Ketiganya unik? Oh, ini belum seberapa.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ**

Dari halaman sekolah yang luas, angin meniup guguran daun dan pasir, dibuat melayang seolah ada kekuatan yang menyelimuti atmosfir. Hampir seluruh siswi berjejer di jendela yang mengarah ke halaman itu, mereka berdesak-desak, bahkan rela melekatkan wajah cantiknya pada kaca hingga nampak menarikㅡlubang hidung terpamer cuma-cumaㅡhanya demi sosok berseragam rapi yang berjalan seorang diri, membelah lapangan beralas tanah, meninggalkan keindahan.  
Menemukan para gadis yang antusias, Hoseok melenguh. Dagunya ia tempatkan diatas tangan, sudah paham penyebab kegilaan siswi-siswi Haeyu: datangnya Sang Pangeran.  
Jeritan terdengar riuh-rendah. Untungnya, Yoongi berinisiatif untuk memasang _earphone_ , kalau tidak, mungkin Haeyu akan menjadi lautan darahㅡah, yah, tidak, sebenarnya hanya mengamuk, tidak ada darah, tidak. Sementara dibawah, dilapangan, Sang Pangeran yang namanya terpanggil menghentikan langkah, celingak-celinguk lalu melayangkan tatap kearah para siswi rabies. Waktunya pertunjukan ala Pangeran: melirik gugup kearah gadis-gadis, salah tingkah, lalu dengan wajah memerah malu dan senyum yang berusaha disembunyikan, Pangeran melambai pelan.  
Satu,  
"Namjoon, kemari." Hoseok membentang jaket kulitnya lebar-lebar, mengajak Namjoon duduk berdampingan lalu menangkup kepala mereka kedalam jaket. Mari menghitung.  
Dua,  
Ti-  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! SEOK-JINNN!"  
Kim Seokjin, delapanbelas tahun, kelas tiga. Keahlian: sandiwara, membuat siswi menjerit. Bagaimana? Masih belum cukup? Tenang, Haeyu punya kejutan lainnya.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ**

07.45, ditunjukkan oleh jam digital yang terpampang di hampir tiap koridor yang berisi tiga pintu kelas. Seluruh lantai tiga tempat bersemayam siswa kelas satu, sudah sangat hafal mengenai 'koridor susu'. Koridor susu hanya terjadi selama limabelas menit, dimulai sejak setengah delapan pagi hingga bel berbunyi. Apa yang membuat momen itu disebut koridor susu?  
"Yaa! Yaa, yaa!"  
"Permisi!"  
WuuusshㅡBermain papan luncur di sepanjang koridor sekolah tidak dilarang jika kau ada di Haeyu, dan hanya dua orang yang berani melakukannya. Sekolah yang menarik 'kan? Inilah asal tercipta koridor susu: salah satu pemain luncur di Haeyu tercium seperti susu dan aroma itu memenuhi seluruh koridor yang ia lalui; Kim Taehyung. Bersama seorang yang lain, Jeon Jungkook, keduanya adalah siswa kelas satu yang tidak memahami senioritas. Persetan dengan pandangan orang, mereka mengedepankan kesenangan.  
Omong-omong, Jungkook adalah anak yang terkenal. Karena wajahnya? Tidak. Sifatnya? Tidak. Otaknya? Oh, jangan mengejek. Jeon Jungkook, nama itu menempati urutan keempat dari lima teratas berandalan paling berpengaruh. Ya, salah satu dari berandal yang disebut dalam Harian Haeyu. Jangan remehkan usia belianya, lihat bagaimana tubuh itu membentuk otot. Wow.  
"Jungkook-ah, lebih baik kerjakan PR-mu. Kau boleh mencontek punyaku!" Nah, yang ini Park Jimin. Anak bertubuh kecil dengan kacamata besar dan poni lucu yang entah kenapa senang bermain dengan Jungkook, padahal Jungkook hampir tidak pernah menganggap kehadirannya. Walau kecil, Jimin suka berolahraga. Jika kau memintanya untuk buka baju, kau bisa mendapati segi empat bersusun enam. Sekali lagi, wow.

Sekolah Menengah Haeyu. Tanyakan pada semua remaja yang gemar berkeliaran tengah malam, atau yang memenuhi pusat permainan, atau yang menyaksikan pacuan kuda, semua secara refleks akan menanggapi bahwa Haeyu adalah tempat berandal-berandal ternama menuntut ilmu, dari generasi ke generasi, angkatan ke angkatan. Selalu saja ada siswa Haeyu yang masuk dalam lima besar berandal paling ditakuti, tidak perduli berapa usianya atau status sosialnya. Dan Bang Sihyuk, pemilik sekolah, malah bangga dengan jenis kepopuleran yang tersemat pada Haeyu.  
Apa yang membuat Sihyuk berbangga?

OSIS mengadakan pertemuan, hari ini Sihyuk secara langsung ikut berpartisipasi. Namjoon yang notabene adalah anggota, beranggapan kalau kehadiran Sihyuk agak mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya dengan frekuensi lebih ekstrem; ini hampir tidak pernah terjadi.  
"Baik, kita mulai rapatnya," Ketua OSIS berdiri, menatap tiap-tiap wajah disekeliling. "Atas permintaan pemilik sekolah, Pak Bang Sihyuk, kita akan membangun Perisai Haeyu."  
"Hah?" Namjoon melongo. "Peri-apa?"  
Sihyuk tersenyum lebar. Lalu, mulai dari rapat yang diadakan pada hari Rabu itu, Sekolah Menengah Haeyu diam-diam dibuatkan sebuah perisai.

 **TAX!**  
Perkenalan, selesai

 **Akan dilanjutkan jika** _ **review**_ **mencapai 10+. Mohon dukungannya!**


	2. Satu

Terdengar suara kaca pecah, menyusul jeritan histeris wanita yang dilempar keluar dari mobilnya. Ada cukup banyak masa untuk menghentikan perampokan yang terjadi tapi tak satupun dari mereka bersedia menolong, hanya berlalu-lalang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya, mobil mewah itu raib, membawa pergi kawanan pemuda yang bersorak senang. Setelah kawanan itu pergi, orang-orang mulai menghampiri si wanita, membawanya ke tepi dan mengantarnya ke kantor polisi.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang polisi berdiri dari duduknya ketika nampak beberapa pria dengan seorang wanita datang menghampiri. Pipi wanita itu membiru, ia dipukul. "Kekerasan rumah tangga?"  
"Bukan, Pak," Satu pria menjawab dengan senyum sesal. _Payah sekali dugaan polisi ini_.  
"Ini perampokan." Pria lainnya, yang menuntun si wanita ke tempat duduk, menyahut dan membuat polisi bereaksi. Perampokan tentu lebih gawat jika dibandingkan dengan KDRT.  
Membawa serta sebuah memo dengan jemari mengapit pena, polisi tadi mulai mengajukan pertanyaan seputar kejadian. "Ini baru saja terjadi?"  
"Ya, aku dibawa kesini segera setelah perampoknya pergi."  
"Pelakunya lebih dari seorang?"  
"Aku tidak menghitungnya, mungkin enam orang?"  
Sebuah hal biasa jika prediksi penglihatan terkadang meleset dari jumlah nyata, dan mengenai hal itu, jumlah nyata sebenarnya bisa lebih banyak dari yang terlihat.  
Pria yang tadi menuntun si wanita terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tak dihiraukan, sementara si polisi terus menginterogasi. "Baik, apa yang hilang?"  
"Mobilku."  
"Anu, Pak polisi," Masih, tetap berusaha agar interupsinya diindahkan.  
"Kira-kira, apakah kawanan itu memiliki ciri khusus? Yang bisa membantu penyelidikan kami, seperti seragam, atau simbol misalnya."  
"Pak!" Akhirnya sang pria menjerit. Lihat wajah kesal itu, astaga persis sekali dengan kerbau terutama hidungnya; merekah. Setelah meledak, barulah polisi menyilakan ia untuk bicara. "Kau tidak akan menangkap mereka, aku yakin."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
Orang-orang yang lain juga menyuarakan persetujuan pada pria banteng. Itu membuat si polisi merasa harga dirinya terinjak hingga tak berbentuk, hingga rata dengan tanah. "Pihak kepolisian pasti akan menangkap pelaku kriminal, apapun jenisnya!"  
"Termasuk Baby B?"  
...ㅡHening.  
"Yang merampok nona ini adalah anak buah Baby B."

Benz yang sesaat lalu menjadi barang rampasan kini terparkir dan bersarang dihalaman sebuah rumah, rumah besar tak bertingkat namun memiliki halaman amat luas.  
"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda!" Serempak, para pemuda yang datang bersama Benz membungkuk dalam-dalam ketika dihadapan mereka muncul sosok lain, memakai jaket hitam dengan sablonan huruf B warna putih.  
"Ada apa?" Sosok itu bersuara. Oh, suaranya sangat menyeramkan, berat dan serak seperti baru saja menjerit sekuat tenaga.  
"Kami ingin bergabung dengan Baby B dan sebagai bentuk permohonan, kami menghadiahi mobil ini untuk Anda!"  
Si jaket hitam tak menjawab. Suara kakinya yang melangkah diatas lantai kayu terdengar jelas, berderit halus. Entah sudah berapa menit orang-orang ini dibuat membungkuk tanpa jeda sampai sepenggal dehaman mengejutkan mereka. "Kulihat, kalian bahkan sudah membuat tato."  
Tato. Semua anak buah Baby B memiliki keseragaman: tato huruf B pada lengan kiri bagian dalam.  
"Benar, Tuan! Kami mengikuti prosedur penerimaan anggota dengan baik." Lagi-lagi jawaban mereka dibiarkan terbawa angin. Beberapa saat berlalu, terdengar tanya susulan.  
"Kelas berapa?"  
"Kami disini dari kelas dua dan tiga, Tuan!"  
"SMP?"  
"SMA, Tuan!"  
Sosok berjaket hitam itu tersenyum lebar, menggigiti kuku jari kelingking tangan kanannya. Jemari yang kecil, kurus, nampak rapuh. "Kalian tahu 'kan apa akibatnya kalau tidak mengabdi dengan sepenuh hati?"  
Berat. Hukuman yang akan diterima jika seorang anak buah melanggar peraturan bisa jadi amat sangat berat. Berdasarkan salah satu kabar, diberitakan kalau keluarga dari mantan anak buah Baby B kehilangan tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaan dan kini menjadi gelandangan; Baby B akan menyita semua yang dimiliki oleh pelanggar.  
"Ya, Tuan, kami tahu dan kami siap menanggungnya!"  
Ah, tentu saja.  
Tidak ada yang tidak ingin 'dipeluk' oleh Baby B. Daripada terancam jadi korban, lebih baik menjadi anak buahnya.

"Kalian diterima. Selamat datang, keluarga baru!"

Baby B alias Si Jaket Hitam, berandal yang terakhir kali diketahui masih berstatus pelajar SMP, kepala dari _Baby's Gang_ yang namanya tersohor hingga ke kota-kota tetangga.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ**

Sekolah Menengah Haeyu.

"Kau kenapa?"  
Joonmyeon kaget, barusan ia masih hanyut dalam sebuah fiksi ilmiah amatir sebelum mendapati Namjoon yang rohnya baru saja disedot keluar, menggumam tak jelas persis pengunjung kuil. Kengerian dari wajah itu jadi naik satu level.  
Sebenarnya, Namjoon hanya sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit dimana iaㅡayo garis bawahiㅡharus menjadi ketua dari organisasi yang baru diusung oleh Direktur Haeyu. Tanggung jawab sebagai seksi keamanan (OSIS) saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi jadi ketua? "Kau memang gila, Joonmyeon. Kau gila!"  
Terdakwa: Kim Joonmyeon. Dakwaan: menunjuk Kim Namjoon sebagai ketua dari Perisai Haeyu. Seakan tak punya masalah, Joonmyeon kembali membaca.  
"Hoi, aku bicara denganmu, Ketua OSIS."  
"Bicara? Kau mengajakku bertengkar."  
"Aku cuma bilang kalau kau gila."  
"Kenapa mau jadi bawahan orang gila?"  
"Oh. Kau membuatku menyesal telah dilahirkan dengan marga Kim."  
"Oh. Protes saja pada ibumu."

Bla bla bla! Ba bi bu! Cing cong cing cong!

Hoseok menatap jengah, dua orang anggota OSIS itu memang sering ribut tak keruan, tak jelas juntrungannya tahu-tahu sudah saling jambak. "Lihat kelakuan temanmu, Yoongi."  
Mengeluarkan dengkur serupa 'khhkkkh', Yoongi kembali tergolek diatas meja. "Maaf ya, itu temanmu." Sepertinya Namjoon agak mencoreng eksistensi kekerenan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Yah, walau tanpa disebabkan Namjoon pun mereka memang tidak ada keren-kerennya.

" _Nih_ ," Sekotak susu stroberi dengan kemasan yang bergambar sapi lucu bertengger diatas meja Taehyung. Anak itu mendongak, menemukan Jungkook yang menyeret kursi untuk duduk menemani.  
"Wah, terimakasih, Kookie!" Memperdengarkan tawa kekanakan khasnya sambil menusuk sedotan, Taehyung langsung sibuk menikmati perisa stroberi yang menyapu sekujur lidah. Jungkook hafal betul soal ini sebagaimana ia hafal untuk selalu bernafas; menyisihkan jatah susu dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Baginya, itu adalah rutinitas yang normal. Ia tak bisa jika hidungnya tak mengendus aroma susu.  
Taehyung melempar kotak susunya, masuk dengan mulus ke tempat sampah disudut kelas, dibelakang pintu. Jangan heran, anak itu memang dikenal lihai bermain bola basket. "Sudah makan siang?" Tanyanya. Jungkook menggeleng. "Menunya banyak wortel."  
"... _Yack_."  
"Bahkan ada jus wortel segala."  
" _Blergh_. Hentikan, susu stroberiku bisa keluar lagi nanti."  
"Kau takkan percaya bagaimana cara Bibi kantin memotong wortelnya setebal dua senti."  
" _Ew_ , Jeon Jungkook!" Obrolan itu mengantar mereka pada gurauan yang selalu terjadi sejak masih TK, yang diam-diam menjadi tradisi: dimana ada pihak yang akan dijepit diketiak sambil dijitak, tapi tetap terbahak-bahak. Begitulah cara bergaul Taehyung dan Jungkook, membuat Jimin jadi iri. Seumur-umur, Jimin hanya berteman tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat. Jimin bukan tipe yang pilih-pilih, lalu kenapa tak ada yang menjadikannya sahabat? "Jungkook!" Ia memanggil, berlari menghampiri dan entah apa yang ada dalam otaknya, yang memprovokasinya untuk memeluk lengan Jungkook tanpa permisi. Candaan yang tadi berlangsung kini terpaksa berakhir, digantikan oleh suasana kritis dari mata Jungkook.  
"Lepaskan tanganku." Bersamaan dengan suara 'heah!', ia menghempas Jimin sejauh mungkin. Jika bisa, niatnya ingin melempar orang itu sampai ke pluto. Rasanya tidak ada hal lucu pada kejadian itu, tapi Taehyung tertawa kencang seolah ia melihat dua orang dungu bercakap-cakap. Kalau Taehyung sudah begitu, Jungkook tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa selain menertawai wajah kawannya. Ah, lagi-lagi Jimin dibuat iri.

ㅡ

Tangan ramping dibalut kain merah, menjulurkan suatu kemasan mirip kantung kasa dengan pucuk diikat menggunakan pita. Juluran itu ditujukan pada seseorang yang berdiri satu setengah meter didepannya.  
"Oppa, aku menyukaimu, aku mau oppa jadi pacarku. Jika oppa bersedia, terimalah cokelat ini."  
Fiuhhh, wuuushhㅡSuara desis angin, meniup seragam dan helai rambut dua sejoli dibawah pohon magnolia. Si gadis dengan wajah memerah penuh harap, si pemuda berwajah tampan melayangkan tatap yang melesak kedalam kalbu.  
"Huwek." Hoseok dan Namjoon yang kebetulan melewati koridor penyeberangan gedung satu-gedung dua, melihat kejadian tembak-menembak dibawah magnolia yang kelopaknya berguguran, semilir angin membuat keadaan syahdu. Jujur saja, Hoseok merasa kalau kelopak mata dan paru-parunya gemetar; geli. Namjoon mendesis, ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari Pangeran.  
Benar, pemuda bertatap hangat itu adalah Pangeran Haeyu, Seokjin.  
"Ah," Seokjin menyibak poni keatas, menunduk hingga poninya jatuh lagi. Gerakan helai rambutnya begitu lembut, kompak bersama hembusan angin.  
"Ada badai?" Hoseok heran. "Aku kepanasan tapi disana anginnya kencang, ya."  
"Diamlah!" Namjoon menggigit lengan kawannya, langsung terdengar 'aw' keras yang panjang. Bunyinya kira-kira seperti 'AAAAWWWW!'. "Angin diperlukan untuk menciptakan suasana romantis."  
Ternyata didekat TKP penembakan, anak-anak klub film sedang syuting skenario 'sekolah kena badai', menggunakan turbin yang menjadi sumber angin dilokasi.  
Pantas saja Seokjin nampak kerepotan menata rambut, awut-awutan begitu.  
Tapi tetap tampan.  
"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya."  
SyuuuhhhㅡBahkan angin tak lagi bertiup mendengar jawaban si Pangeran. Iya, klub film sudah selesai syuting. Namjoon menggeleng iba sementara Hoseok masih berkalut dengan bekas gigitan monster.

.

"Kenapa, oppa? Aku jelek?"

.

"Bukan, kau cantik."

.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolakku?"

.

"Maaf."

.

"Katakan, oppa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku."

"Klasik." Hoseok dan Namjoon langsung pergi. Begah mendengar alasan klasik serupa 'kau terlalu baik untukku'. Tapi, nampaknya si gadis belum menyerah. "Oppa,"

"Ya, _mademoiselle_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa suka gadis brengsek, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ**

 **Bersambung**


	3. Dua

"Kalian cepat baikan."  
Hoseok melipat tangan, memicing pada dua kawan sekelasnya yang harusnya duduk bersebelahan sambil berdiskusi tentang gadis-gadis atau pelajaran atau apapun daripada saling buang muka dengan dengus-dengus sebal. "Jangan seperti anak SD."  
"Itu sulit. Lihat saja, dia seukuran anak SD." Jawaban Namjoon membuat ia harus menerima pendaratan kamus bahasa Inggris pada dahinya. _Ouch._  
"Hati-hati kalau bicara. Kamusnya jadi marah 'kan?" Joonmyeon menyahut. Yah, sebenarnya dia yang marah. Bukan kamus. Nah, sejak Joonmyeon menobatkan Namjoon sebagai Ketua Perisai Haeyu, hubungan keduanya jadi agak terjal, berkerikil seperti itu. Tapi, karena mereka menelan kalimat 'seperti anak SD' bulat-bulat, jadi timbul rasa untuk mengalah dan menjadi 'anak SMA'. "Kau tidak tahu betapa istimewanya menjadi Ketua Perisai." Kata Joonmyeon.  
"Istimewa karena punya bawahan."  
"Semacam itu, tapi lebih keren lagi."  
"Karena bisa main perintah."  
"Kurasa jauh lebih keren dari itu."  
"Oke, aku penasaran." Namjoon kini bersedia menghadapi si Ketua OSIS. "Apa itu?"  
Joonmyeon menyeringai. "Kau boleh memilih sendiri anggotamu. Pilih siapa saja dan OSIS akan bertindak jika ia menolak."  
Sungguh.  
Namjoon seperti dibuat kasmaran. "Kau tahu apa yang kumau."  
Hoseok manggut-manggut, merasa berjasa karena bisa membuat sepasang anak SD berbaikan. Entah kenapa manggut-manggutnya itu membuat Yoongi dipenuhi niatan untuk memukul.

ㅡ

 **Kandidat pertama.**

Segera setelah pernyataan kuasa dari Joonmyeon terdengar, air muka Namjoon sontak berubah: penuh rencana dan bahagia atas rencana itu. Matanya melirik pada Hoseok dan Yoongi yang seperti biasa hanya duduk malas di kursi mereka, menunggu tiap-tiap bel pelajaran usai atau pelajaran mulai, kadang juga terlihat mengupil atau menggaruk pantat. Termasuk Namjoon, ketiganya bisa dibilang kuper dan masa bodoh.  
Dengan langkah mantap, Namjoon pura-pura tersandung, langsung menjatuhkan diri keatas meja Yoongi, menimbulkan suara bising yang bodoh. Perbuatan aneh itu disambut sebuah jitakan dari empunya meja. "Untung saja kau melakukan ini, setidaknya hasrat menjitakku terlampiaskan." Jadi, Yoongi menjitak Namjoon hanya karena 'sedang ingin menjitak', bukan karena 'dia merusuh diatas mejaku'.  
"Aku tahu tragedi jatuhmu ini memiliki maksud tersembunyi." Hoseok menyipit. Ia paham betul kalau Namjoon tidak seceroboh itu untuk tersungkur dan nampak idiot bersamaan.  
"Tuhan memberkatiku dengan sahabat paling pengertian di dunia." Namjoon nyengir, berpose bak puteri duyungㅡmasih diatas meja Yoongi. "Jadi, sahabatku sekalian, kalian tahu 'kan mengenai Perisai Haeyu? Sesuatu yang kuceritakan kemarin."  
"Uh-huh, lalu?"  
"Kau ketuanya." Yoongi menambahkan.  
"Nah! Itu dia, aku adalah Ketua Perisai Haeyu dan aku diberi kewenangan untuk merekrut anggota sesuai keinginanku."

Hoseok mendengung.  
Yoongi mengangguk.  
Namjoon angkat-angkat alis.

Hoseok pura-pura tidak melihat Namjoon.  
Yoongi menguap.  
Namjoon mengedip-ngedip lucu.

Hoseok pergi meninggalkan kawanan.  
Yoongi menyumpal telinga dengan _headset_ lalu tidur.  
Namjoon tahu apa maksud dua orang itu bertingkah menyebalkan. "Aku tak perduli, pokoknya kalian harus jadi anggota." Ia berucap sadis, matanya seolah bersinar penuh kekejaman.  
"Jangan renggut masa mudaku! Aku ingin bebaaaass!" Hoseok menjerit-jerit dramatis diambang pintu, orang-orang dibuat kaget sampai melompat. Baginya adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan untuk tergabung dalam organisasi peri- peri- peri-apalah itu. Ia lebih senang jadi pelajar yang bebas. Sementara Yoongi? Ah, dia pasti tidak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

 **Kandidat kedua.**

Hoseok diseret paksa oleh Namjoon untuk ikut membantu berburu anggota. Sebelumnya ia telah lebih dulu mengaplikasikan politik organisasi pelajar, dimana calon-calon bawahannya haruslah orang yang 'punya nama' atau 'dikenal', itu demi mendapat pengakuan karena Perisai Haeyu adalah organisasi bentukan baru. Jika isinya adalah orang-orang payah, sudah pasti takkan berusia panjang. Dengan gaya pikir seperti ini, bukankah Namjoon pantas jadi ketua? Joonmyeon memang tak asal tunjuk.  
"Itu dia orangnya."  
Hoseok menyorot seseorang diujung jari Namjoon. Saat ini mereka tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak tanpa sebab. Kata Namjoon, mereka harus berkamuflase jika sedang berburu. Apa dia pikir dia sedang berburu singa? "Hah?" Hoseok melonjak. "Kau yakin? Dia? Hah?"  
"Sudah kubilang, aku perlu orang dengan 'nama'."  
"Tapi, dia? Kau bergurau?"  
Namjoon menggeleng, mendorong Hoseok keluar dari semak. "Cepat hampiri dia!"  
"Ini tugasmu!" Hoseok kritis. Tapi, mau tak mau karena sudah keluar dari persembunyian, ia pun tunduk.  
Percaya atau tidak, Namjoon memilih Seokjin.  
 _Halo? Apa yang bisa dilakukan senior feminis ini selain tebar pesona? Perisai Haeyu 'kan organisasi yang akan melindungi sekolah, lalu apA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN SEORANG PANGERAN?_ Benak Hoseok menjerit sementara kakinya terus melangkah maju pada seseorang yang duduk seorang diri di bangku taman sekolah, membaca buku dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menerjang kulit mulusnya. Oh, tampan sekali.  
"Permisi, sunbae?"  
Mendengar sapaan, Seokjin mengerjap dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya menjauh dari buku. Ketika perlahan kepalanya mendongak, cahaya yang sejak tadi memang bersinar membuat wajahnya nampak berseri-seri, seolah ia adalah bidadara yang diutus Tuhan untuk menebar perasaan nyaman serupa 'sungguh indah ciptaan Tuhan!'. Tapi sayang, itu malah membuat Hoseok dipenuhi hasrat mengobok-obok tenggorokan. Geli. "Oh, ya, ada perlu?" Seokjin tersenyum. Level kilau: menengah.  
"Iya, begini sunbae," Hoseok menggaruk leher. "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu."  
"Wow, ayo duduk. Tidak nyaman jika bicara sambil berdiri."  
"Terimakasih, sunbae." Hoseok duduk pada sisi yang dipersilahkan Seokjin.  
"Jadi bagaimana?"  
"Begini, Haeyu sedang membentuk sebuah organisasi yang akan bekerja sama dengan OSIS, kami butuh beberapa orang untuk jadi anggota. Nah, ketua kami menginginkan sunbae untuk bergabung. Apa sunbae berminat?" _Semoga tidak semoga tidak semoga tidak,_ jiwa Hoseok mengucap itu seperti memanjat doa.  
"Yah, itu sulit karena aku sudah di tingkat akhir, aku butuh untuk konsentrasi pada kelulusanku,"  
"Ah, begitu ya..." Jawab Hoseok seolah ia menyayangkan, padahal: _baguslah ternyata kau tahu diri._  
Seokjin memandang juniornya lamat-lamat, kemudian menghela nafas. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan, juniornya pasti sedang patah semangat sekarang. "Jangan murung begitu. Baik, aku bergabung. Sekarang tersenyumlah!"  
Hoseok diam. Hoseok tersenyum.  
Sialan.

 **Kandidat ketiga.**

Kelas 10-2-3.  
Mungkin orang luar tidak akan mengerti cara Haeyu menggolongkan kelas. Dimana-dimana susunannya akan seperti ini:  
10-1. Angka 10 untuk tingkatan kelas dan angka 1 untuk urutan ruang kelas. Atau ada juga yang menggunakan 1/2/3 untuk menuliskan kelas dan A/B/C untuk urutan kelas  
Sementara cara Haeyu menuliskan penunjuk kelas adalah:  
Tingkat kelas-golongan pergaulan-urutan kelas. Jadi, 10-2-3 adalah kelas 10 ruang ke 2 golongan 3  
Ada yang penasaran apa maksud dari golongan? Di Haeyu, karena mengasuh berandalan adalah hal yang mendarah-daging, maka Bang Sihyuk membuat pemisah yaitu dengan menggolongkan karakter siswanya. Ada tiga golongan kelas di Haeyu: 1 untuk siswa berprestasi dengan kelakuan baik, 2 untuk siswa regular, dan 3 didedikasikan khusus untuk para perusuh. Di golongan 3 itulah banyak bersarang 'tokoh-tokoh' remaja kriminal.  
Dan kelas ini adalah tempat Jeon Jungkook menghabiskan waktu disekolah.  
Yoongi menggeser pintu kelas, tanpa permisi langsung melenggang kearah dua anak laki-laki yang sedang bergurau didekat jendela. Jika saja Namjoon tidak menjanjikan sebuah balkon nyaman untuk ia nikmati sepanjang akhir pekan, mungkin Yoongi takkan berada disini sekarang. Tentu saja untuk merekrut anggota, apa lagi? Dan target kali ini adalah Jungkook.  
Namjoon tahu Hoseok pasti enggan berurusan dengan preman, itu bisa mengusik masa mudanya. Lain dengan Yoongi yang cuek, selama menguntungkan, ia tak masalah apapun urusannya. "Jeon Jungkook?"  
Dua orang yang tadi bergurau otomatis menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan 'siapa kau?'.  
"Yang mana Jeon Jungkook?"  
Satu orang diantara mereka, Jimin, menunjuk kebelakang Yoongi. "Itu Jungkook."  
"Ada perlu apa?" Ternyata Jungkook sudah berdiri disana, mengantungi dua belah telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana. Taehyung, yang tadi menemani Jimin bergurau, tersenyum lebar dan melambai. "Hai, Kookie!" Jungkook tak bisa menolak keinginan untuk tersenyum sebagai respon, tapi lalu kembali sinis saat menatap Yoongi.  
"Aku ingin kau menjadi anggota Perisai Haeyu."  
"Peri- apa?" Jimin mengerjap kaget. "Tolong yakinkan aku kalau ini tak ada hubungannya dengan perang dunia."  
"Aku tidak bicara padamu." Yoongi menyahut dingin. Lihat, ia membuat wajah ceria Jimin berubah murung dalam sekejap. Taehyung menyadari perubahan pada raut Jimin dan memukul lengan Yoongi dengan gemas. "Jangan kasar pada temanku!" Lagaknya seperti bocah.  
 _Oh, bagus, lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Tae-ku._ Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, maju kesamping Taehyung dan mengusap bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Jadi, apapun itu, aku menolak." Jawabnya pada Yoongi.  
"Oke. Tak masalah."  
"Tunggu dulu!" Jimin menarik ujung lengan kemeja Yoongi yang memutar badan hendak angkat kaki. Taehyung masih bersungut-sungut pada laki-laki berponi itu tapi nampaknya Jimin tak terlalu memikirkan. "Kalau aku?"  
"Apa?" Yoongi menatap lurus, membiarkan jari-jari Jimin hinggap dikemejanya. Tampang itu, tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar disana.  
"Aku boleh bergabung?" Ah, benar. Jimin berpikir kalau ia bisa menemukan sahabat jika ia lebih rajin dan aktif bersosialisasi. Cerdas.  
Sesaat Yoongi diam. Ia tak tahu menahu soal boleh atau tidaknya merekrut orang sembarangan tapi ia memberi 'ya' pada Jimin dan membuat anak itu melompat girang. Setidaknya ia membawakan pengganti Jungkook untuk Namjoon.  
Jungkook duduk dikursinya, disamping Taehyung untuk kemudian menemukan sahabatnya itu tengah memperhatikan. Bingung, Jungkook bertanya ada apa dengan anak itu. "Kenapa tidak terima saja? Sepertinya akan bagus kalau kau sedikit membuka diri." Jawab Taehyung dengan tangan memintal rambut cokelatnya. Sekarang balik Jungkook yang memandangi Taehyung. "Kenapa?" Ya, Taehyung tahu soal peringkat Jungkook dalam jajaran premanisme, lalu apa yang akan orang katakan jika anak sepertinya tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi sekolah? Itu bisa mengacau.  
"Tidak apa-apa, terserah Kookie saja, hehe."  
"Hmm." Jungkook angkat alis, menyingkirkan pandangannya dari Taehyung dengan malas. Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu, anak ini punya sifat _moody_ yang parah. Pikirannya kadang mengalami komplikasi akibat sederet dugaan yang kemudian membuatnya kesal tanpa sebab. Itulah yang sedang terjadi disini.  
"Kookie," Sepertinya Taehyung cukup peka untuk menyadari keadaan. Ia memanggil, masih dengan senyum idiot kebanggaan. Tapi Jungkook mengabaikannya.  
"Kookie, Kookie,"  
Jungkook menghela nafas, menggaruk kepala.  
"Jungkookie,"  
Kali ini Jungkook mendengar panggilan itu disertai kekeh geli. Temannya mencondongkan tubuh kesamping lalu menggapai siku Jungkook, mencoleknya sambil berbisik, " _It's time to have a Kookie's cookies, I guess_?"  
Wow, tak disangka-sangka, ia pandai bicara bahasa Inggris. Dan tak disangka-sangka pula kalau ucapan itu mampu membuat Jungkook salah tingkah. "Uh, _the bell is about to ring_ , Tae."  
Taehyung melirik jam dinding diatas papan tulis. Benar, lima menit lagi pelajaran akan kembali dimulai. Menyayangkan kenyataan, Taehyung berdiri beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak, langsung disambut oleh sebuah ciuman. Seharusnya adegan seperti ini bisa menciptakan suasana canggung, tapi mereka nampak biasa saja berciuman ditempat umum. Iya, biasa, karena itu sudah menjadi tradisi mereka sejak kecil: _kalau dia ngambek, cium saja._  
"Kalian terlibat dalam jenis persahabatan yang aneh. Super-duper-ekstra-maha-mega-sungguh-sangat aneh maksimal." Jimin bengong. Yah, meskipun biasa bagi Tae-Kook untuk berbuat tak senonoh, teman-teman sekelasnya belum tentu berpikiran sama. Tetap saja syok. Laki-laki, berciuman. Dengan laki-laki.  
Oke, terima kasih, sekarang Jimin mengenal apa yang dikategorikan sebagai homoseks.  
Homo.  
Gay.

ㅡ

"Hanya lima?" Joonmyeon menyimak kertas dalam buku catatan yang diberi Namjoon padanya. Lima, jumlah anggota pilihan Namjoonㅡseharusnya enam tapi Jungkook menolak.  
"Sisanya hanya perlu koordinasi dengan para siswa. Kupikir, Perisai Haeyu bertugas sebagai aksi perlindungan sementara yang lain seharusnya bersedia membantu dalam menjaga keamanan. Lagipula masih ada OSIS."  
"Aku tahu kau bisa dipercaya." Joonmyeon tersenyum puas, mengembalikan catatan Namjoon lalu bersiap pulang. "Besok aku akan memberi daftar tugas Perisai Haeyu yang telah kurundingkan bersama Pak Bang padamu. Sosialisasikan pada anggota juga, oke?"  
"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." Namjoon melambai seiring lenyapnya sosok Joonmyeon ke balik pintu. Jam sekolah sudah usai sejak setengah jam lalu dan disini ia masih duduk, memapah dagu dengan mata memandang jauh keluar jendela kelas, menantang langit sore dengan warna jingga cerah. Hatinya tengah memantapkan keputusan, keputusan itu harus terlaksana bagaimanapun caranya. Harus.  
"Jeon Jungkook harus menjadi Perisai Haeyu."

ㅡ

Duduk pada sofa kirmizi butut, Jungkook menghitung bergepok-gepok uang, kertas atau koin, diatas meja yang berdiri tepat didepan sofanya. Tentu dia tidak sendiri, ada banyak orang disekitaran, nampak memiliki usia yang tak jauh dari Jungkook. Itu gengnya. Geng milik Jungkook yang baru saja selesai bertugas: mengumpulkan setoran dari para remaja malam yang _nongkrong_ di wilayah teritori mereka, penipuan judi, pemerasan, copet, atau apapun yang dikerjakan para berandal.  
"Bagaimana pendapatan hari ini, Bos?" Satu yang bertubuh gempal penuh tato menegur sambil mengoper sekaleng soda pada Jungkook. Bukan bir, hanya soda. Taehyung akan mengutuknya jika ketahuan mengonsumsi alkohol di usia yang baru empatbelas tahun. Walaupun Taehyung takkan tahu, tapi Jungkook tak pernah ingin melanggar janji.  
"Yah, kurang memuaskan tapi kurasa ini cukup. Kalian melakukannya dengan baik."  
"Terimakasih, Bos! Kami akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."  
Jungkook mengangkat alis sebagai jawaban. Ia memang dikenal oleh anak buahnya sebagai tipe tak banyak bicara namun memiliki potensi 'menakutkan' yang sesuai dengan peringkat embanannya; 'remaja keempat yang ditakutkan'.  
Tunggu dulu, jika Jungkook ada di peringkat keempat, ada siapa di peringkat pertama, kedua, ketiga?

Markas geng Jungkook bertempat disebuah gudang bekas bengkel, jika sedang berkumpul seperti ini, akan ada banyak orang berhamburan disekitar gudang karena tidak mungkin berkumpul didalam. Tidak muat. Dan dari kerumunan itulah tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik mesin motor 250cc, beriring-iring menyambangi gudang. Benar saja, dari pintu yang menganga, muncul pria-pria tinggi yang pada lengan mereka terpatri tulisan 'BB'.  
Anak buah Baby B level dua. Mereka datang untuk merenggut kekayaan Jungkook.  
Baby B memiliki lima level anak buah. Level satu dengan tato B, adalah anak buah bebas yang bisa dibilang masih dalam masa pelatihan untuk kemudian naik ke level dua.  
Level dua dengan tato BB, ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan uang dari geng-geng kelas teri. Geng yang baru terjun dalam dunia 'kepremanan'.  
Level tiga dengan tato BBB adalah level setelah BB. Orang yang naik level kesini biasanya yang memang tak berperasaan, yang tega merangsek kedalam rumah penduduk, melukai, bahkan sampai menculik. Yang penting mereka harus punya hasil untuk diberikan pada Tuan Muda. Sementara level empat dan lima hampir tak pernah nampak.  
Menurut salah satu BBB, dua level diatas mereka bukan direkrut dari level dibawahnya melainkan memang orang-orang pilihan. Level empat ini bukan hanya melingkupi remaja tapi juga pria dewasa, aktif dalam transaksi narkoba dan perdagangan ilegal lainnya. Mereka ditato skarifikasi dengan tulisan '4B' yang berarti ' _for B'_ , mengumukan kalau mereka hidup hanya untuk Baby B.  
Sama halnya dengan level empat, skarifikasi juga dilakukan bagi level lima dengan tulisan 'Bae-BB'. Entah apa artinya. Yang membedakan level ini dengan level lain adalah tugasnya. Level lima amat-sangat rahasia, bahkan tak diketahui jumlahnya. Yang mereka lakukan adalah memantau segala hal dari penjuru level. Mereka adalah kepercayaan sekaligus kesayangan Baby B.  
Dan orang yang mengepalai kekuatan seakurat ini adalah dia, si peringkat teratas. Si nomor satu.  
Bagaimana bisa seorang pelajar membangun struktur yang begitu mengesankan?  
Tentu saja ada sebabnya.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ** **  
Bersambung**


	4. Tiga

Jadi,  
Siapa Baby B?

Simak sejarah ini baik-baik:  
Pada 1953, Korea Selatan mengalami pergolakan sosial, ekonomi dan politik yang dramatis sejak Perang Korea berakhir. Karena pergolakan itu, kejahatan meningkat dan telah menjadi isu utama di Korea Selatan. Peningkatan paling signifikan adalah kasus kekerasan dan kegiatan ilegal yang terhubung pada mafia.  
Kelompok mafia ini makin matang, terutama di Seoul. Dua geng utama terbentuk; yang pertama dikenal sebagai "Fraksi Chong-ro" yang terdiri dari orang-orang asli Korea Selatan, dan yang kedua dikenal sebagai "Fraksi Myung-dong" yang anggotanya berasal dari Pyongyang. Kedua geng memperebutkan dominasi atas Seoul Utara.  
Tahun 1961 hingga 1963, 13.000 anggota geng itu ditangkap, menyebabkan eksistensi mafia hampir sepenuhnya hilang. Lalu pada 1970-an, terjadi pelonggaran disiplin dan kontrol publik, memberi kesempatan untuk para mafia muncul lagi. Dua geng baru yang unjuk gigi kala itu adalah "Fraksi Sersan Shin" yang terletak di daerah Seoul dan "Fraksi Ho-nam" yang ditemukan di daerah Mugyo-dong, Seoul.  
Lima tahun kemudian, terjadi perebutan wilayah antara dua kelompok ini yang berakhir dengan kemenangan memihak Fraksi Ho-nam. Ho-nam dibagi menjadi tiga sub-faksi karena konflik internal. Ketiga faksi itu sekarang dianggap sebagai mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan: "Fraksi Seo-bang", "Fraksi Yang-eun" dan "Fraksi OB". Baik Ho-nam maupun ketiga sub-faksinya masih aktif hingga detik ini.

Lalu Baby B?  
Ia merupakan keturunan langsung dari Pimpinan Fraksi Ho-nam; calon penerus ke-sekian komplotan mafia ternama di Korea. Dan _Baby's Gang_ hanyalah media latihan untuknya.  
Sekarang jelas 'kan kenapa ia begitu kuat?  
Sejak kecil ia telah biasa dengan 'kekotoran'.

ㅡ

Taehyung mematung begitu pantatnya mendarat diatas kursi. Ah, Jungkook tidak suka ini, ia tidak suka saat Taehyung mendapatinya dalam keadaan yang buruk.  
"Kookie?"  
 _Seharusnya hari ini aku bolos saja._ "Ya." Tanpa berminat untuk menghadapi wajah kawannya, Jungkook menyahut pelan. Itu lebih bisa disebut gumaman dari pada jawaban.  
"Ada yang perlu kuketahui?" Suara Taehyung terdengar lagi. Jungkook menggeleng, matanya melirik malas. "Semalam kau bilang padaku akan segera pulang-"  
"Aku melakukannya. Aku pulang. Tapi tidak dengan segera." Ingat, semalam ia berada dalam gudang ketika tiga orang BB merampas penghasilan gengnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook hanya berdiri menyambut, tapi satu dari pria-pria itu memukulnya dua kali. Tentu saja ia kesal dan akhirnya mereka berkelahi.  
"Karena itulah pipimu biru dan bibirmu robek. Kookie, astaga-"  
"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Segera setelah sergahan itu terucap, Taehyung menekan pipi bengkak Jungkook, menciptakan bunyi 'argh' yang nyaring. "Tae!"  
"Aku tak percaya kalau itu baik-baik saja."  
Waktunya pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

ㅡ

Jam istirahat.

"Aku bersumpah tak mendengar apapun. Aku tak mendengar apapun."  
Hoseok dalam keadaan gawat darurat. Barusan ia hendak mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang pening akibat begadang nonton pertandingan bola semalam, tapi saat berpijak didepan pintu ruang kesehatan, telinganya segera mendengar suara-suara 'mistis': _Ah~hh~ Ah! Ah!_ "TERKUTUKLAH MEREKA!"  
"Anak sialan ini," Yoongi meraih ranselnya untuk ia lemparkan pada remaja kritis yang barusan berteriak, membuatnya melompat kaget. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain harus terbangun kala kau amat mengantuk. Jantungmu seakan dipaksa untuk terpental keluar dan itulah yang Yoongi rasakan.  
"Wah, akrab sekali bayi-bayi ini." Namjoon tertawa diambang pintu kelas melihat Yoongi sedang melempari Hoseok dengan buku-buku dari dalam tas sementara si korban menjerit-jerit mencari perlindungan. Sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan, jangan ganggu kukang yang sedang tidur. Hampir bersamaan dengan kedatangannya, Namjoon melihat Joonmyeon yang menyodorkan lembaran kertas. "Ini?"  
"Yup. Itu sudah semuanya. Kau boleh membuat peraturan, hadiah dariku." Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu melenggang ke tempat duduknya. Oh, jadi, Perisai Haeyu mulai diaktifkan? Bukan kabar buruk tapi sempat merenggut semangat pagi Namjoon. Baiklah, sore ini, pulang sekolah, mereka harus berkumpul dan mengadakan rapat. Ada banyak hal yang perlu didiskusikan, termasuk nama. Namjoon sengaja tak memberitahu soal penolakan Jungkook, ia ingin merekrut anak itu dengan usahanya sendiri bukan dengan bantuan OSIS.

*Kejadian sebenarnya di ruang kesehatan  
"Ah!"  
"Sst."  
"A-ahhh~"  
"Kook, berhenti berbunyi seperti itu." Taehyung mengikik geli, masih membasuh luka-luka diwajah sahabatnya dengan kapas berlumur alkohol. Itu pasti perih, tapi Jungkook memang sengaja mendesah berlebihan: jahil.

ㅡ

Perisai Haeyu dibentuk oleh Bang Sihyuk dengan harapan bisa menjadi pelindung Haeyu. Sudah berkali-kali diingatkan, Haeyu adalah sekolah yang tak lepas dari rekatan berandal. Tak pernah satu angkatan pun luput dari itu dan Bang paham betul resiko dari 'memelihara' anak-anak berbahaya. Dulu, tawuran dan kerusuhan terjadi di Haeyu dengan frekuensi cukup parah, hampir sebanding dengan bagaimana manusia butuh minum setelah makan; kadang Bang harus merelakan banyak uang demi memperbaiki gedung dan fasilitas yang rusak akibat keributan siswa-siswanya, tentu saja ia tak bisa terpuruk terus. Ia menyayangi anak-anak apapun statusnya dan Perisai Haeyu adalah bentuk perlindungan untuk mereka. Menjamin mereka tetap aman sebagaimana sekolah ideal lainnya.  
Itulah yang menjadi tanggung jawab Namjoon dan kawan-kawan, untuk memastikan kalau takkan ada kerusuhan di Haeyuㅡsetidaknya tak terjadi dilingkungan sekolah agar tidak merugikan. Karena tugas seperti inilah Namjoon membutuhkan orang-orang 'ternama' yang mampu menjalin komunika-maksudnya, mampu menciptakan pengaruh besar. Nah, itu.  
Memiliki Hoseok sebenarnya tidak memberi efek, tapi satu hal yang diketahui Namjoon adalah bahwa sahabatnya punya prinsip yang bagus soal tanggung jawabㅡsama hal dengan Yoongi yang sayangnya menolak bergabung. Mereka sepenuhnya dapat dipercaya meski kadang sulit diandalkan.  
Seokjin, adalah senjata Namjoon untuk mensosialisasikan Perisai Haeyu pada 'penduduk'. Karena banyak penggemar, sudah pasti suara Seokjin laris-manis. Bisa berkelahi atau galak itu urusan belakang, yang penting adalah daya gunanya.  
Jungkook? Nah, Namjoon punya banyak keuntungan jika Jungkook menjadi anggota Perisai. Pertama, Jungkook adalah si nomor empat. Kedua, banyak preman yang takut pada Jungkook. Dan ketiga, Jungkook tidak takut apapun. Memilikinya dalam struktur Perisai bisa membuat musuh wilayah sekitar terancam dan memilih untuk melangkah jauh-jauh dari Haeyu, dengan begitu semua akan jadi lebih mudah. Tapi, parahnya, Jungkook menolak dan sebagai ganti, disini hadir Park Jimin yang mencari sahabat.  
"Park Jimin?" Namjoon mengangkat lirikannya dari buku absen anggota demi menemukan tubuh kecil berkacamata yang ekspresinya begitu semangat. "Disini." Ia menyahut.  
"Kudengar kau cukup dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook."  
"Tidak juga," Jimin menekan dagu keatas. "Dia menolak dekat dengan siapapun."  
Namjoon memonyongkan bibir, berpikir. Rasanya ia pernah melihat Jungkook berlalu-lalang menggunakan seluncur bersama seseorang, jadi itu bukan Jimin? "Tidak ada seorang pun yang dekat dengannya?"  
"Yeah. Semua kecuali sahabat-sejak-kecilnya."  
Telinga Namjoon mengedik. "Sahabat?"

Tak seorangpun dibiarkan menyentuh kulitnya selain Kim Taehyung. Ya, Jungkook selalu bersikap anti pada orang-orang, menolak bicara banyak, marah kalau dipegang-pegang, tapi ketika Taehyung menggelayuti lengannya, menjepitnya diketiak, menertawainya bahkan mencium bibirnya, Jungkook tak bereaksi. Ia biarkan Taehyung melakukan apa saja seolah ia tak melihat.  
Sejak tahun pelajaran baru, sejak Tae-Kook menjadi pelajar di Haeyu, keduanya memang menyita perhatian. Selain gemar berseluncur disepanjang koridor dan menguarkan aroma susu, juga karena orang-orang mengenali identitas Jungkook. Pikiran mereka gentar seketika itu. Jungkook yang notabene adalah berandalan, tiap pagi memasuki halaman sekolah sambil menggandeng anak laki-laki berwajah idiot, Taehyung. Bukan kesan seperti terpaksa atau repot, Jungkook malah nampak senang saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung yang kemudian diketahui merupakan sahabatnya sejak masih TK.  
Waktu terus berjalan, seiring itu, kebiasaan Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai terekspos khalayak bahkan sempat menjadi topik bertahan dalam Harian Haeyu selama beberapa minggu; soal cium-mencium atau sentuh-menyentuh yang kadarnya tak biasa, yang mereka lakukan dengan 'wajar' dimana saja, kapan saja.  
"Kookie bisa _badmood_ seharian kalau aku tidak menciumnya." Ujar Taehyung disuatu kesempatan ketika pers Harian Haeyu mewawancarainya. Pers yang juga berstatus siswa Haeyu, anggota klub berita. Sungguh, Harian Haeyu mengutip kata-kata itu dan mengemasnya menjadi berita utama yang menggemparkan, yang kemudian menyebar rumor bahwa Jeon si nomor empat adalah homoseks.  
Homo.  
Gay.  
Homo-an seorang berandal kakap adalah anak idiot mirip alien.  
Wow.  
Uwow.  
Wuaow.  
 _It's magic, you know?_

"EEEWWW!" Namjoon dan Hoseok merespon kisah Jimin dengan gamblang, wajah mereka kusut tak keruan. Mereka memang sekolah di Haeyu, tapi bukan tipe yang mengamati berita abal buatan ekskul lokal, jelas saja kaget. Jeon Jungkook? Homo? Usianya empatbelas dan dia gay? "EW EW EW EW!"  
"Ayolah, apa masalah kalian? Itu 'kan orientasi seksnya, setiap orang berbeda." Seokjin menghela nafas. Dia ini kurang suka dengan diskriminasi, apalagi terhadap teman satu sekolah.  
"Seokjin-sunbae," Hoseok menoleh horor. "Jangan-jangan kau juga begitu ya?!"  
"HIII!" Namjoon menjambak rambut frustasi. Seokjin diam, sebenarnya karena sudah terlalu bising dengan gurauan heboh para hoobae tapi itu disalah artikan oleh Hoseok. Ia kira Seokjin diam karena pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. Pangeran Haeyu seorang gay.  
"Pantas saja kau menolak semua siswi yang mengajakmu pacaran!"  
"Ternyata...!"  
"Woah!"  
"Astaga, Namjoon, kepalaku-oh..."  
"Bertahanlah Seokkie! Ini hanya cobaan sesaat, kita bisa melaluinya!"  
"Namjoon, aku titip ibuku padamu..."  
"Hoseok!"  
Seokjin menatap Jimin yang kebingungan. "Hey, Jiminnie,"  
"Ya, sunbae?"  
"Ada perasaan ingin meninju atau apa, gitu?"  
"Iya, ada, meluap-luap. Ingin meninju dua orang itu."  
"Sama. Aku juga."  
Sebenarnya ini Organisasi Pelindung atau Organisasi Rumpi Berujung Drama?  
 _Cucok._

ㅡ

"Kenapa aku disini?"

Perisai Haeyu pertemuan kedua.

Yoongi memicing, aura-aura kelam menyelimuti atmosfir tempatnya berpijak; dia marah.  
"Kau juga bagian dari kami, Yoon. Harus ikut rapat!" Kata Hoseok dengan berani. Padahal sekarang ia bersembunyi di kolong meja, takut kalau-kalau Yoongi melemparinya dengan meteor. Benar, pagi tadi Yoongi amat-sangat sadar kalau ia langsung tidur begitu pantatnya terduduk dikursi kelas, tapi sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia tidur di ruang rapat? Berisik pula. "Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Suaranya mengguntur, nyaris membuat Jimin, pelaku berpindahnya lokasi tidur Yoongi, mengompol. _Seram, orang ini menyeramkan!_  
Ketika suasana makin runyam, Namjoon memasuki ruang rapat. Ia terlambat karena ada urusan OSIS. "Hah? Kenapa angker sekali disini?" Kaget, wajahnya sampai panik begitu melihat Yoongi duduk seorang diri diatas kursi sementara tiga orang lainnya meringkuk dibawah meja. "Ada apa i-" BRUKKㅡpertanyaan itu terhenti ketika penghapus papan tulis melayang, sukses hinggap diwajah Namjoon. Tumbangnya sang Ketua membuat semua kecoa di kolong meja kocar-kacir, menjerit.  
Gawat. Min Yoongi mengamuk.

"Bagaimana? Setuju?" Namjoon tersenyum puas, banyak ruam disekujur wajahnya. Entah apa saja yang menghantam disana, yang jelas ada cetakan warna merah bentuk spidol. Yoongi membuat pertimbangan kemudian mengangguk. "Demi teras rumahmu yang sejuk dan Levi's hitam-merah, aku setuju."  
Semua orang bersorak, Yoongi setuju untuk bergabung dengan Perisai Haeyu setelah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Namjoon. Ah, Ketua mereka pandai negosiasi juga ternyata. "Dan, aku memberikanmu bonus," Tambah Namjoon, membuat Yoongi kembali meliriknya. "Kau kujadikan wakil ketua Perisai Haeyu." Oh, Namjoon tak mau dibebani tanggungan berat seorang diri, ia menyeret Yoongi pada penderitaan dengan dalih wakil ketua, sementara para penyimak dibuat melotot tegang.  
Yoongi? Wakil ketua? _Katakan tidak katakan tidak katakan tidak_ , Hoseok membatin dengan hidung kembang-kempis. Yoongi itu lumayan licik, jika diberi kekuasaan, ia tak ubahnya seorang tiran. Pangeran lalim. Bayangkan seperti apa organisasi ini kedepannya dibawah pimpinan Yoongi? Musibah.  
"Hmm," Yoongi mendengung. Lihat bagaimana ekspresi Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jimin. Astaga mereka cocok jadi pelawak. "Wakil ketua?"  
"Yup."  
Lagi, suasana makin mencekam. Kepanikan tiga orang ini seolah tengah menghitung mundur menuju sebuah ledakan, entah ledakan bahagia atau kecewa. Bisa kita menghitungnya?  
Tiga... du- "Boleh juga."  
Belum sampai hitungan terakhir, Yoongi lebih dulu memberi jawaban.  
Hening di ruang rapat kala itu.  
Terlalu hening.  
Ternyata tiga orang tadi telah menggelepar dilantai.

Semua perhitungan Namjoon meleset. Ia kira sifat malas Yoongi takkan bergeser meski dinobatkan sebagai wakil ketua, nyatanya terbalik. Sesuai yang ia pikirkan mengenai prinsip Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka memang bertanggung jawab. Ya, seperti itulah, Yoongi benar-benar menempatkan dirinya sebagai Sang Wakil. Dan itu... Teror.  
"Dia mengalahkan ketuanya," Namjoon terisak dibuat-buat, berjalan di koridor lantai tiga. Siswa kelas dua muncul di lantai tiga tentulah ada tujuannya, bahkan banyak mata yang menyorot Namjoon diam-diam. Penampilan seksi keamanan OSIS itu memang agak nyentrik: gaya rambutnya berantakan, dicat warna _smoke blue_ , jangkung dan selalu mengenakan _hood jacket_ diluar kemeja seragam. Kadang memakai sepatu warna neon seperti hendak pergi menyewa lapangan untuk main futsal. Mulutnya hampir tak pernah nganggur mengunyah permen karet atau mengulum lolipop atau menyantap camilan. Untuk takaran OSIS, sebenarnya dia bukan contoh yang baik tapi di Haeyu, apapun bisa terjadi.  
"10-2-3." Namjoon bersiul, dagunya terangkat membaca papan diatas pintu kelas. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tengah jadi pusat perhatian? Diam sejenak untuknya mendengarkan kasak-kusuk 'penduduk': _untuk apa dia disini?_ Atau _Uh-oh, dia pergi ke 2-3._ Atau _beritahu orang-orang di 2-3 untuk mengosongkan kelas!_ Serta bla-bla-bla lain yang menghujam gendang telinga. Ketika Jimin muncul dan menyapanya dengan nada akrab, hal lain terdengar: _Park Jimin menyapanya, astaga._ Atau _anak itu, apa dia tahu yang dia lakukan?_ Atau _tak adakah orang yang memberitahunya untuk hati-hati?_ Dan Namjoon tetap diam, bibirnya mendesis 'bzz' ketika penghuni kelas 10-2-3 menghambur keluar. Jimin kebingungan, diam didekat pintu sementara Taehyung masih duduk, menggumam sendirian dengan replika pesawat terbang ditangan. "Vwooo, dzzz dzzz rrrrmm," Kira-kira itu yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Oh, main pesawat-pesawatan.  
"Hey, kenapa tak ada yang mengajaknya keluar?" Seseorang membisikkan kepanikan pada kawan yang lain. "Taehyung tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tak ada yang mengajaknya keluar?" Pertanyaan itu keluar berulang-ulang. Namjoon akhirnya melangkah memasuki kelas yang kini hanya dihuni anak laki-laki dengan pesawat terbang. Berdiri tepat disampingnya, mereka terlibat saling tatap. Namjoon yang menganalisa dan Taehyung dengan senyum bodoh.  
"Jimin, bawa temanmu keluar!"  
"Kenapa?" Jimin makin kebingungan atas perintah ketua kelas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?  
Jadi, yang ada dalam hampir semua kepala siswa kelas satu ini adalah: Namjoon sedang mencari korban untuk ditindas.  
"Dimana Jeon Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon, duduk pada kursi didepan meja Taehyung dan memapah dagu disana. Si junior tak nampak takut atau apa, ia malah cengar-cengir diajak ngobrol. "Kookie pipis."  
"Oh, pipis. Siapa namamu?"  
"Tae," Taehyung menjabat tangan Namjoon, padahal orang itu tak mengajaknya berjabatan. "Taehyung."  
"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung'?"  
"Bukan, bukan Tae-hyung tapi Taehyung." Lihat itu, gaya Taehyung menjelaskan cara untuk mengeja namanya. Tangannya sampai bergerak seakan ikut bicara. Menarik, Namjoon jadi ingin terus menjahili anak itu. Mereka bicara tanpa arah, kadang membuat si junior diam kebingungan, atau bersungut marah, atau terbahak-bahak. Suasana tak tertebak bagi siswa lain, berdoa semoga Taehyung yang lugu bisa selamat dari apapun yang akan ia hadapi.  
"Omong-omong, kenapa mencari Kookie?" Taehyung memutar pesawatnya di meja, kembali meniru suara mesin.  
"Ada sedikit urusan." Lolipop Namjoon habis.  
"Urusan apa?"  
"Yang jelas, bukan urusanmu."  
"Kau tidak akan mengajaknya berkelahi 'kan, hyung?" Sekarang Taehyung memandangi senior dihadapannya. "Urusan kalian bukan yang semacam itu 'kan?"  
"Hmm, mungkin bukan. Atau mungkin iya."  
"Tidak." Taehyung memarkirkan pesawatnya disebelah tempat pensil, kembali melirik jauh dari Namjoon. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."  
Namjoon diam, berusaha menangkap pesan dibalik larangan Taehyung. Entah, ia hanya merasa kalau larangan itu muncul karena ada sebabnya. Oh, ia paham sekarang. Ini adalah sahabat Jungkook yang diceritakan oleh Jimin. Homo-an Jungkook. Pantas saja protektif. "Aku tidak suka berkelahi," Kata Namjoon, bermain dengan poni cokelat Taehyung. "Kecuali diharuskan."  
Taehyung mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Dan kau tidak harus berkelahi dengan Kookie-ku."

"Jeon Jungkook!"  
"Berisik, sial!" Jungkook memukul sekat bilik toilet dengan marah, barusan ia hampir mencetak gol tapi suara yang mengejutkan membuat bolanya dikembalikan seperti bumerang. Kalian paham maksud penyampaian itu 'kan? Jungkook-sedang-buang-air. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"  
"Maaf, tapi-"  
"Cepat! Perutku mungkin bisa meledak!"  
"Kim Taehyung!"  
SlebbbㅡHarap untuk tidak membayangkan efek suara apa itu, intinya Jungkook terkesiap. Sebuah nama yang lolos ke pendengarannya begitu menghantam jiwa. "Taehyung?"  
"Semua orang meninggalkan dia dikelas sendirian, dia sedang bersama Kim Namjoon!"  
"Nam-"  
"Monster Nam!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nam kolot itu bersama Tae?"

.  
"Iya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klik, BRAK! "WAH?!"

.

.

.  
"AJALMU TIBA TEPAT WAKTU, NAMJOON!"  
Jungkook melesat dengan celana kedodoran belum dikancing.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ** **  
Bersambung**


	5. Empat

"Kenapa Jungkook tidak boleh berkelahi?"  
"Nanti dia terluka." Taehyung meletakan dagu keatas meja, Namjoon meniru. Kini nampak dua kepala diatas meja. Sejak awal bercakap-cakap dengan Taehyung, Namjoon menilai kalau anak itu 'masih terlalu kecil' untuk diperkenalkan pada dunia yang digeluti Jungkook. Seperti kebanyakan orang, sekarang Namjoon juga dibuat penasaran oleh kenapa Jungkook berteman baik dengan anak mama.  
Asik ngobrol, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mengait leher Taehyung, membuatnya duduk tegak. Namjoon lagi-lagi meniru dan matanya melihat sosok tak asing, yang selalu dilihatnya hampir tiap malam, dijalanan. Jungkook. "Menjauhlah."  
"Ah, Jeon Jungkook!" Namjoon berseri-seri, orang yang hampir membuatnya mati bosan kini menampakkan diri. Alis Jungkook menukik, dalam lengkungan lengannya Taehyung berdendang 'Kookie datang' lalu tertawa pada Namjoon.  
Orang-orang diluar kelas bersiul lega, akhirnya Taehyung selamat.  
"Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Jungkook.  
"Hyung ini berjanji padaku tidak akan berkelahi denganmu." Taehyung menyahut sebelum Namjoon sempat bersuara. Ah, dia begitu melindungi Kookie-nya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, keduanya saling cengar-cengir. Di mata Namjoon terlihat seperti mereka terlibat komunikasi rahasia yang artinya semacam 'aku cinta padamu, terimakasih'. Lehernya jadi gatal, mau digaruk pakai garpu sawah.  
"Aku datang berniat memberi tawaran."  
"Apa?" Lagi-lagi wajah tidak ramah ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook.  
"Perisai Haeyu."  
"Kau kira jawabannya akan berbeda saat Monster Nam yang menawarkan?"  
"Monster?" Taehyung mengerjap, masih dalam rangkulan sahabatnya.  
"Tidak, disini aku sebagai Kim Namjoon, oke?"  
"Lalu apa peduliku?"  
Dan selama dua orang ini sahut-menyahut, lihat apa yang terjadi pada wajah Taehyung: ia begitu kebingungan sampai alisnya bertaut, hidungnya mekar, mulutnya menganga, matanya melirik kesana-kemari karena terus saja mengimajinasikan tiap kalimat yang terdengar. "Wajahmu!" Namjoon tak kuasa lagi, ia menangkup pipi-pipi Taehyung dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gemas. Jungkook melotot, maju satu langkah kemudian menghempas tangan Namjoon jauh-jauh dari Taehyung.  
"Dia tidak menyakitiku, Kookie, aku baik-baik saja."  
"Ya." Jungkook melayangkan kilatan amarah yang diterima dengan mulus oleh Namjoon, orang itu masih berusaha untuk tak menertawai Taehyung tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali. "Dengar, Jeon Jungkook," Berdeham, Namjoon kembali serius. "Aku, Ketua Perisai Haeyu, berkunjung ke 10-2-3 khusus untuk mengajakmu beraliansi demi nama sekolah. Abaikan Monster Nam, aku Kim Namjoon."  
"Kenapa aku 'harus mau'?"  
"Kau adalah si nomor empat, Perisai ini akan sangat kuat jika kau bergabung."  
"Kurasa sudah cukup dengan keberadaanmu sendiri," Jungkook mendengus. "Kau si nomor dua."

Hening. Maksudnya, yang hening adalah suasana diluar kelas.

"HAAAHH?!" Mereka kompak menjerit tak percaya, termasuk Jimin, termasuk gadis-gadis. "Monster Nam itu orang kedua? Dia langsung dibawah Baby B!"  
"Kukira mungkin dia yang kelima atau malah hanya sepuluh besar. Astaga aku mau pulang."  
"Bahkan dia diatas Jungkook!"  
Waaaa  
Waa  
Bla bla bla

Namjoon memukul jidat. Itu, mengenai peringkatnya dalam jajar preman, ia berusaha merahasiakannya dari Haeyu, makanya ia sukses menjadi anggota OSIS meskipun Joonmyeon tahu soal predikat yang tersemat sejak Namjoon masih SMP dan tak main-main ini. "Kau mengacau," Ia mendesah, stres pasti.  
"Kukira mereka tahu." Jungkook mengulum senyum, lucu sekali melihat reaksi orang-orang diluar sana. Taehyung sejak tadi berdecit-decit menanyakan maksud 'nomor dua' hingga lebih dari lima kali tapi tak satupun diantara Namjoon dan Jungkook yang mau menjawab. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kepala mereka.  
"Sekarang begini saja, kau menerima tawaranku atau-" Namjoon manggut-manggut, menyeringai. "Atau aku juga akan membeberkan rahasiamu disini, seperti yang barusan kau lakukan padaku."  
Jungkook mengernyit. "Aku tak punya rahasia."  
"Oh, yakin?"  
"Memang tidak punya. Rahasia apa?"  
Namjoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap mengatakan apapun dalam ingatannya dengan suara lantang. "Bahwa kau adalah Tangan Kanan-PFH!" Bibirnya disumpal tempat pensil. Jungkook melotot panik bahkan merasa tak cukup, ia terus menjejal tempat pensil itu kedalam mulut Namjoon. Pokoknya harus sampai gagu.  
"Aku tak masalah jika semua orang tahu, tapi jangan Taehyung. Jangan didepannya." Bisik Jungkook, suaranya tertahan dikerongkongan dan benar saja, tahu-tahu Taehyung bertanya, "Tangan kananmu kenapa? Kookie, kau sakit?"  
"Ahh! Tanganku- sakit sekali, Tae!" Drama mode. Jungkook memegangi tangan kanannya, memasang ekspresi kesakitan yang dipercaya begitu saja oleh Taehyung. Mereka segera berkalut untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah akhirnya Jungkook memberi jawaban 'oke' pada Namjoon.

Jungkook bergabung.

Hore!

Tapi, sebenarnya rahasia apa yang diketahui oleh Namjoon?

ㅡ

Perisai Haeyu pertemuan ketiga.

Ruang rapat sudah rapi, Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jimin menyusun semua meja dan kursi membentuk huruf U, dipusatnya, Namjoon duduk dengan senyum bahagia berdampingan dengan Yoongi yang menopang rahang sambil menguap. Semua orang sudah berkumpul kecuali Jungkook.  
Seokjin celingukan, "Kau yakin dia tidak asal jawab? Apa dia akan datang?" tanyanya, menatap Namjoon yang masih senyum-senyum. "Dia pasti datang."  
Lalu dari luar, dari balik pintu ruang rapat yang ditutup, terdengar suara-suara seperti ada yang ngobrol. Semua saling tatap, bertanya-tanya.  
"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku," Jungkook menghela nafas, berusaha agar Taehyung mau kembali ke kelas tapi Taehyung tidak mau. Dia mau melihat Jungkook di rapat organisasi pertamanya, dia mau tahu apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan, dia mau tahu semuanya. "Satu kali ini saja, Kookie, aku janji besok tidak akan ikut lagi."  
"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik, jangan khawatir. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas dan aku akan masuk kedalam. Oke?"  
Taehyung melengos, persis seperti anak laki-laki yang ditolak ibunya ketika minta dibelikan majalah dewasa. Wow. "Kookie..." Rengeknya, membuat Jungkook gelisah. Menoleh kearah lain, Jungkook menyapukan tangannya diudara, menyuruh Taehyung pergi seperti sedang mengusir kucing.  
"Aaah, Jungkookie..." Rengekan itu makin jadi.  
"Cepat kembali ke kelas."  
"Mau masuk..."  
"Tidak usah, nanti yang lain terganggu."  
"... Kookie, hehe, lihat di pintu."  
Jungkook malah menunduk, ia tahu Taehyung sedang mengerjainya. "Tae, kembali ke kelas."  
"Kau harus lihat pintunya." Bisik Taehyung cekikikan, sebisa mungkin menahan untuk tidak terpingkal-pingkal. Apapun yang ia lihat di pintu itu pasti sangat menggelikan. "Kookie, pintunya," Sekarang ia terpejam, mati-matian menahan tawa. Taehyung tak terlihat pura-pura, gelinya sungguhan dan Jungkook jadi penasaran. Maka ia berbalik, pintu ada tepat dibelakangnya ketika nampak banyak wajah menempel ke kaca. Itu orang-orang yang katanya Pelindung Haeyu.  
"Mereka sedang pacaran tahu, jangan mengintip!"  
"Ah, kamu sendiri ikut mengintip."  
"Hyung, kau menginjak kakiku!"  
"Sst, jangan teriak, nanti ketahuan!"  
"Oi oi, dia melihat kesini sejak tadi." Hoseok menghentikan kasak-kusuk disekitarnya, mereka berbisik tapi Jungkook bisa dengar dengan jelas karena ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu yang dipenuhi kecoa-sunbae. Wajah-wajah mereka yang melekat dikaca itu sungguh tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, Taehyung bahkan hampir mati tertawa saat Jungkook menangkap basah kelakuan senior-seniornya.  
Kesal melihat ekspresi bodoh dikaca pintu, tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung mendobraknya hingga terdengar pekik-jerit abstrak. Taehyung makin gencar, kakinya sampai lemas, perutnya sakit. Kenapa juga Perisai Haeyu dioperasikan oleh orang-orang macam ini? "Masuk, rapat!" Jungkook geram, dibalik pintu, Yoongi juga telah menunggu dengan senyum keji. Orang-orang langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, pintu ditutup dan rapat segera dimulai.

Sibuk menyampaikan pendapat, merencanakan ini, itu, Jungkook menepati janjinya pada Taehyung untuk melakukan semua dengan baik. Dalam rapat, ia aktifㅡwalau memasang tampang malasㅡmerespon tiap ide kawan-maksudnya, tiap ide anggota. Itu bukan kawan Jungkook. Bukan.  
Akhirnya Perisai Haeyu memiliki nama sebutan, Jungkook yang menggagasnya. Ia ingat sebuah komik sains milik Taehyung, komik terjemahan yang aslinya berbahasa latin dan disana ia menemukan _tax!_ yang artinya sama dengan _bang!_ atau dor!. Mulanya karena Namjoon selalu menyampaikan keinginan untuk mengesankan bahwa Perisai Haeyu adalah sebuah pistol; jika tak ada yang menarik pelatuknya, maka takkan meledak. Lalu, nama ini terucap begitu saja.  
Taxㅡmari sebut Perisai Haeyu dengan itu mulai sekarangㅡtidak membuat struktur organisasi rumit seperti OSIS, mereka sepakat untuk menggunakan hanya Ketua dan Wakil Ketua sebagai 'pembuat keputusan', lalu yang lainnya sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan informasi pergerakan berandal-berandal luar yang mungkin berencana mengganggu Haeyu, baik muridnya maupun sekolahnya.  
Tugas seperti itu tidak sulit bagi Namjoon dan Jungkook karena mereka berada dalam lingkup premanisme dan banyak orang yang berguna menjadi pengamat. "Disini (Haeyu) aku punya Yixing dan Chanyeol. Kau punya 'orang dalam'?" Tanya Namjoon. Ketika Namjoon membeberkan jati dirinya didepan semua anggota, hanya Seokjin yang kaget mengingat Jimin telah mengetahuinya saat dikelas kemarin, sementara Hoseok dan Yoongi memang tahu. Ayolah, mereka sahabat dekat 'kan?  
"Kalau disini, cuma Chunji. Kelas 10-2-2." Jawab Jungkook.  
"Chunji itu berandal?" Jimin tersentak kaget. Ia sering bergurau dengan Chunji, kadang makan siang bersama dan anak itu nampak baik-baik saja. "Sekolah ini penuh kejutan..."  
"Kalau begitu, anggap saja mereka sukarelawan kita." Namjoon memutuskan. Yah, baik Yixing, Chanyeol, atau Chunji jelas takkan membantah permintaan pimpinan mereka. Walaupun bukan anggota Tax, mereka bekerja untuk Namjoon dan Jungkook. "Oke, soal keanggotaan selesai. Topik selanjutnya..."  
Pembahasan kembali dimulai, tapi Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa terlupa pada sesuatu. Ketika bicara soal anak buah, berandal dan semacamnya, ia yakin telah melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cukup penting, mungkin memang penting. Terdengar Seokjin memanggil, menanyakan pendapat tapi Jungkook masih berkalut dengan ingatannya. "Tunggu-" Alisnya mengerut. "... Ah!"  
"Jeon Jungkook?" Seokjin kebingungan, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menghambur keluar dengan wajah panik. Penasaran, Jimin mengejarnya yang ternyata mematung didepan pintu. "Ada apa, Kook?"  
"Aku lupa," Ia menghela nafas berat, mengacak-acak rambut. "Aku lupa kalau Taehyung masih disini tadi."  
Jimin menjenguk keluar, tidak ada Taehyung. Tak ada siapapun diluar. "Mungkin dia kembali ke kelas."  
"... Sial, aku lupa." Jungkook terus menggumam. "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Ah, tolol."  
"Apa yang parah sampai kau harus mengumpat begitu? Dia pasti dikelas sekarang, jangan berlebihan."  
"Berisik." Jungkook berdecak, kembali masuk ke ruang rapat dan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang ia dengar. Taehyung membuat pikirannya buntu. Sepenting itukah sahabatnya sampai membuat Jungkook seperti ini?  
Ya, penting. Penting sekali.

"Kookie harus menyimak rapat itu baik-baik," Di atap, Taehyung berdiri sendirian, menggelayut pada pagar sambil menjilat es krim yang ia beli di kantin. Wajahnya lucu. "Kuharap ia bisa membantu banyak orang."

ㅡ

"Perisai Haeyu?"  
Seseorang, mengenakan _snapback_ biru dan Rayban, kaus tanpa lengan yang dengan gamblang memamerkan tato merah-hijau, telinganya ditindik. Barusan, informannya menyampaikan sesuatu mengenai Haeyu.  
"Benar, Bos. Aku masih belum tahu pasti apa yang dikerjakan organisasi ini, tapi Monster Nam adalah ketuanya dan Jeon Jungkook menjadi anggotanya."  
"Hmm," Ia memijat dagu. "Ada lagi?"  
"Aku akan mencaritahu keterangan semua anggota dan tujuan mereka dengan segera."  
"Bagus, kerjakan dengan cepat." Satu lagi bersuara, gayanya tenang seperti pria-pria maskulin dengan stelan liar persis si _snapback_.  
"Hyung, apa kau akan mengacaukannya?"  
"Tergantung seberapa besar peran mereka," Ia menjejalkan puntung rokok kedalam asbak, meniup asapnya sambil menyeringai. "Nomor dua dan nomor empat berada dalam satu kubu, ini pasti menarik."  
"Yeah."

ㅡ

E-Maxx.

"Sendirian?" Namjoon celingukan, matanya tak menemukan sosok lain dibelakang kedatangan Jungkook. Ini akhir pekan dan Tax mengadakan pesta peresmian di karaoke semalam suntuk. Namjoon bilang Jungkook boleh mengajak Taehyung tapi orang itu datang sendirian. "Kemana Taehyung?"  
"Ini tepat pukul delapan. Tentu saja dia tak keluar rumah untuk pesta-pesta." Jawab Jungkook, masuk kedalam ruang karaoke setelah Yoongi selesai mengurus administrasi. Orang-orang nampak semangat, mereka suka berpesta. Sekarang Namjoon tahu kenapa Taehyung sangat kekanakan, dia remaja, laki-laki, tapi tak keluar rumah saat malam? Betapa ia melewatkan kesenangan.

"Toss!"ㅡKling, kling. Gelas-gelas bir beradu di udara, sementara milik Jungkook hanya berisi jus buah dan Jimin adalah air mineral. Hoseok menertawainya, "Jangan-jangan, Taehyung melarangmu minum bir?"  
Jungkook diam, seperti biasa, Hoseok menganggap itu sebagai pembenaran. Sontak mereka bersorak-sorai bahwa Tae-Kook sangat romantis. Tak ada tanggapan dari si tergosip, ia hanya duduk menikmati camilan sambil memandang bosan orang-orang. Ia agak bergidik ketika Hoseok dan Namjoon berduet menyanyikan balada cinta ketinggalan zaman. Menggelikan.  
Waktu semakin larut, hampir pukul tiga dan semua nampak lelah. Mungkin juga efek bir, mereka bergelimpangan dikursi dan lantai. Yang masih 'hidup' adalah Jimin dan Jungkook, Namjoon sangat mabuk tapi tetap bernyanyi mati-matian, suaranya kacau.  
"Jungkook,"  
"Apa?" Jungkook melirik Jimin, anak itu agak kesusahan bergerak karena Yoongi tumbang dan bersandar padanya. Jimin takut gerakannya akan membangunkan Yoongi dan tahulah apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.  
"Kenapa Taehyung tidak ikut?"  
"Apa dimatamu dia seperti orang yang pergi karaoke sampai pagi?"  
"Tidak," Jimin mendengung. "Kalian akrab sekali, aku iri. Sejak kecil aku nomaden karena pekerjaan ayahku, sulit untuk punya sahabat karena keadaan itu."  
Jungkook diam, kembali menonton Namjoon.  
"Ketika melihat kalian, aku selalu kagum. Ternyata persahabatan bisa membangun rasa sekuat itu,"  
"Aku tak mengerti."  
"Ya- yang kalian lakukan itu," Jimin tergagap, membenahi kacamata yang melorot karena hidung peseknya. "Cium, peluk... Yang seperti itu."  
"Oh." Jungkook mengangguk.  
"Apa kalian lebih dari sahabat?" Tanya Jimin, entah kenapa ia merendahkan suaranya, tak ingin ada yang mendengar. "Aku janji takkan bilang siapa-siapa."  
Sekarang, itu membuat Jungkook tertawa. Jimin agak kaget karena ini pertama kali ia melihat Jungkook tertawa saat tak bersama Taehyung. "Apa kami seintim itu?"  
"Ya, seintim itu. Beberapa orang bahkan berpikir kalau kalian saling meniduri."  
Hampir saja Jungkook menyemburkan jus dalam mulutnya. Imajinasi anak-anak masa kini memang agak ajaib. "Kami memang tidur bersama, tapi tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Kami tidur. Tidur."  
"Pasti kau menciumnya sebelum tidur."  
"Dia yang menciumku."  
"Oh, pasti kalian berpelukan."  
"Itu terjadi begitu saja."  
"Pasti pelukan itu masuk kedalam baju."  
Jungkook mendengung. "Kami tidak pakai baju."  
"Astaga aku ingin menjerit." Jimin kalang-kabut, membungkam mulut dengan dua tangannya. "Kenapa kalian tidak pakai baju? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"  
"Taehyung bilang tubuhku hangat, dan menurutku tubuhnya juga hangat. Jadi kami melepas baju dan berpelukan didalam selimut."  
"... Itu mengejutkan. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?"  
"Jim," Jungkook menatapnya. "Akui saja, kau penasaran 'kan? Kau iri karena ingin merasakan hal seperti itu 'kan?"  
"Hal apa?" Pertanyaan itu amat menghantam kalbu. Jimin dibuat gagap hanya karena pertanyaan sepele. "Bukan begitu, aku-"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Aku cuma-"  
"Apa?"  
"... Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Jungkook."

Hening.

Jungkook pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia segera diam seakan tak pernah terlibat obrolan dengan Jimin, lagi-lagi menyeruput jus buah sambil melihat Namjoon yang terduduk dan bernyanyi lemas, membangunkan kawan-kawannya tanpa dihirau.  
"Jungkook...?"  
"Aku tak berpikir kesana." Jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. "Hampir sepuluh tahun, yang kulihat hanya Taehyung."  
Ah... Sebenarnya Jimin tahu kalau akan mendengar nama Taehyung sebagai alasan Jungkook. Ia sudah menduga dan itu seperti hal yang sudah pasti. Pasti Jungkook akan memilih Taehyung dalam apapun pertanyaan dalam hidupnya.  
"Cium."  
"Cium?" Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi, orang itu membuka mata dengan berat, memandangi Jungkook dengan keadaannya yang mabuk.  
"Setidaknya cium dia, Jungkook. Dia," Yoongi menunjuk tak berarah. "Dia sudah berusaha mengatakannya padamu."  
"Aku tidak mencium orang selain Taehyung."  
Melenguh, Yoongi melempar kalender meja pada Jungkook, Jimin sampai kaget. "Apa susahnya melekatkan bibirmu disana?" Igaunya.  
"Aku tidak mau."  
"Begini," Yoongi berdecak, menangkup wajah Jimin. Kacamata bulat yang dikenakan anak itu jadi miring karena keberadaan tangan Yoongi. "Kau hanya perlu melakukan ini." Dan saat itulah semua terjadi.

Yoongi mencium Jimin.

Jimin melotot, membeku.

"Begitu." Yoongi mengakhiri pertemuan bibirnya, melepaskan Jimin yang seperti hanya jasad ditinggal nyawa. Jungkook angkat alis. "Kau sudah melakukannya, jadi aku tak perlu."  
"Ah, benar juga. Selamat, Park Jimin, kau mendapat ciuman gratis. Hore." Mengatakan dan melakukan hal seperti itu, membuat Jimin memucat begitu, Yoongi segera kembali tidur. Sementara korbannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demi TuhAN ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" Ia menjerit, langsung bangkit lalu berlari keluar saking malu dan kesal, akibatnya "Aw!" Yoongi terbentur pada sandaran kursi. Namjoon, sambil teler mencoba memahami keadaan. "Ada apa dengannya?"  
Jungkook mengedik bahu. "Entah. Min Yoongi membuatnya gila."  
"Yoon."  
"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Yoongi menggumam.  
"Yoongi, kejar dia."  
"Kepalaku berat."  
"Min Yoon-" DUAGHㅡmikrofon tampak merindukan Namjoon, lihat saja benda itu memberi ciuman panas di wajahnya. _Ouch._ Tapi meskipun ia melempari Namjoon, Yoongi tetap keluar mengejar Jimin. Jungkook melirik si ketua yang mengusap hidung. "Apa akan baik-baik saja? Wakil ketua 'kan mabuk."  
"Mabuk apanya?" Namjoon merebah dilantai. "Yoongi itu kuat minum, beri dia wine minimal 70% alkohol dan aku akan percaya dia mabuk."  
"Bir ini tidak sampai 50%," Hoseok terlihat mengangkat botol bir, kalau orang ini jelas mabuk. Bicaranya sangat tidak jelas. Seokjin apalagi, minum segelas dijamin kepalanya akan sakit selama seminggu penuh.  
Oh.  
Jadi, Yoongi tidak mabuk?  
Dan dia mencium Jimin?  
Hmm.  
Oh.  
"Tapi, tadi dia mencium Jimin." Jungkook memilih lagu dan menekan nomornya dengan remot yang disediakan. Suasana sempat hening sebelum Hoseok-Namjoon berseru kaget dan kembali teler.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ** **  
Bersambung**


	6. Lima

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mengikuti pelajaran olahraga sekaligus pertama kalinya semua orang diminta menunggu diluar ruang ganti selama Jungkook mengganti pakaian. Taehyung, dengan dua lengan membentang lebar, menjaga didepan pintu. Wajahnya dibuat sekreatif mungkin agar nampak galak. "Kookie masih didalam. Kalian tidak boleh masuk."  
"Apa-apaan kau, Taehyung? Jangan main-main, kalau telat bisa dimarahi Pak Guru!" Satu kawannya maju dan hendak membuka pintu tapi Taehyung mendorongnya kembali menjauh. "Hei, Taehyung,"  
"Kookie sedang ganti baju!" Segera terjadi kericuhan didepan ruang ganti siswa. Orang-orang terus mendesak Taehyung dan membuatnya kewalahan hingga tanpa sadar membiarkan seseorang lolos masuk kedalam.  
Didalam, si penyelinap belum menemukan Jungkook karena barisan loker yang tinggi. Penasaran, ia ingin mengintip, ingin mencari tahu kenapa Taehyung melarang orang lain masuk saat Jungkook ada didalam.  
Ia mendengar suara-suara lalu mulai mengikuti asal suara itu: dari balik loker paling ujung. Dengan mengendap, ia berniat mengejutkan Jungkook ketika matanya menemukan hal yang justru mengejutkannya. "... Astaga!"  
Jungkook membelalak, menoleh dengan mata membunuh sambil menyudahi salinannya. "Kau," Tatapan itu. "-Lihat," Demi apapun, jangan main-main. "-Ya?"  
Taehyung masih adu mulut dan jambak-jambakan ketika dari belakangnya, dari pintu, seseorang terlempar keluar menabrak dinding. Suasana senyap sekejap begitu Jungkook melangkah keluar. Sekarang, tak satupun melekatkan tangan mereka pada Taehyung. Jika saja Jungkook melihat kalau sahabatnya sedang diapa-apakan, entah apa jadinya masa depan mereka. Taehyung segera tampak kalut, ia berkali-kali meminta maaf karena lalai dan membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalam. "Tak usah ganti bajumu," Kata Jungkook, menyeret Taehyung pergi. "Aku mau bolos."  
Setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook lenyap, orang-orang menghampiri si korban yang terduduk dengan mata ketakutan. Instan, suasana agak ricuh termasuk para gadis. Mereka nampak khawatir.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang siswi mendekat. "Kau melakukan sesuatu?"  
"Aku tak melakukan apapun!" Orang itu menjerit, ia benar-benar ketakutan. "Aku hanya melihatnya tanpa sengaja..."  
Si gadis mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lihat?"  
"Luka,"  
Entah kenapa, ekspresi gadis itu berubah. Ia melotot horor, hampir sama dengan tatapan Jungkook sesaat lalu. "Luka apa itu?"  
"Seperti- seperti-"  
Anak-anak yang lain mulai berisik. Penasaran pada apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka ikut menanyakan hal yang serupa dengan si gadis. "Seperti disayat... Disayat dalam-dalam..."  
 _Jeon Jungkook, dia benar-benar melihat merk-mu._ Gadis itu malah tersenyum, pergi meninggalkan kerumunan dan berdendang disepanjang koridor. _Apa oppa sengaja melakukannya? Kook, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?_  
Oppa?  
"Hihihi, sepertinya ini bisa jadi gurauan menarik dirumah. Jungkook yang malang."

"Kookie, pelan-pelan,"  
Taehyung melangkah dengan sulit. Jungkook mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat, menyeretnya tanpa perduli bagaimana cara Taehyung mengikuti langkahnya yang tergesa. Tiap menapak, Jungkook mengalirkan rasa kesal yang amat-sangat. "Kookie, aku tahu kamu marah, maafkan aku. Ayo, jalan pelan-pelan,"  
Tapi Jungkook tak mengindahkan, terus menggandeng Taehyung, memaksanya untuk berjalan tertatih-tatih. Untuk beberapa saat masih terdengar rengekannya yang memohon agar Jungkook berhenti tapi kemudian hening setelah terdengar bunyi 'bruk' yang keras dan tiba-tiba gandengan mereka terlepas. Saat dijenguk, ternyata Taehyung tersungkur di lantai. "Tae!" Jungkook berbalik, membantu sahabatnya bangkit. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"  
"... Sudah kubilang, pelan-pelan..." Taehyung melenguh, hampir menangis sambil mengusap dahinya yang terbentur dilantai. Perasaan bersalah segera menyerang Jungkook, ia menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dan mengusap dahi anak itu pelan. "Maaf, Tae, aku kesal."  
"Yasudah, jalan sendiri saja." Taehyung masih kesakitan. "Sana."  
"Tae, maaf,"  
"Huss huss!"  
"Tae."  
"Huuuusss!"  
"Tae," Jungkook tertawa. Taehyung ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa. Cengar-cengir, colak-colek. "Maaf, ya, Tae."  
"Ayo, baikan." Kata Taehyung, mengangkat dua lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Satu lagi tradisi Tae-Kook: peluk adalah cara berbaikan. Oh, lihatlah betapa manisnya anak-anak ini.

ㅡ

Tax pertemuan keempat.

Sudah tiba dimana jam pelajaran usai, banyak anak yang segera pulang atau _hang out_ kecuali enam orang pahlawan sekolah. Atau mungkin tujuh karena hari ini Namjoon membiarkan Taehyung masuk kedalam ruang rapat.  
Di kursi ketua, Namjoon tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengunyah tangkai permen, Yoongi juga sepertinya dalam kondisi yang sama. Ada hal yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Sementara Seokjin dan Hoseok bersenang-senang dengan Taehyungㅡmereka suka melihat reaksi lugu Taehyung dalam penjagaan Jungkook. Jimin dibiarkan berkalut seorang diri; ada dua hal yang sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya: pertama karena ia harus menyaksikan adegan penuh kasih sayang dari Tae-Kook, kedua karena ia harus melihat Yoongi. _Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?_ Benaknya menjerit frustasi.  
Sepanjang hari ini, setelah kejadian Sabtu malam, tiap berpapasan dengan Yoongi pasti emosi Jimin tersulut tanpa susah-payah. Pasalnya, Wakil Ketua Tax itu sama sekali tak menegur atau menyapa atau paling tidak, beri respon pada kehadiran Jimin, orang yang direnggut ciuman pertamanya tanpa belas kasihan. Mungkin kejadian itu memang sebuah kecelakaan, mungkin orang-orang menganggap sepele, tapi bagi Jimin, ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk orang yang tepat. Biar saja kalau dinilai kolot, itulah prinsip Jimin. Prinsip yang ternoda begitu saja oleh sosok pemalas tukang tidur berdarah panas. "Aaargh!" Ia menggeram, mengacak rambut gemas. _Kenapa dia? Kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus dengan iblis seperti dia?_  
"Ada apa, Jimin?" Namjoon menyadari keanehan juniornya, langsung bertanya. Lain dengan Yoongi yang sekarang terlihat menahan kantuk dan menguap berkali-kali. Benar-benar memancing emosi Jimin. "Tidak, hyung. Tidak ada apa-apa."  
"Kurang sehat?"  
"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Ia langsung pasang tampang 'aku oke', menggaruk kepala. Nampaknya orang-orang juga melupakan kasus malam itu, mungkin faktor mabuk. Itu menguntungkan bagi Jimin, setidaknya ia tak membayangkan betapa malu ketika Yoongi menciumnya seenak jidat. "MENYEBALKAN!"  
"Ada apa, Jim?!" Orang-orang melonjak, Taehyung sampai melotot, megap-megap memegangi dada. Yoongi hampir melempar sepatu jika Namjoon tak segera menahan tangannya. Anak orang bisa gegar otak kalau ditimpuk pakai pantofel.

Rapat dimulai, pembahasan hari ini cukup menarik. "Chanyeol diberitahu oleh pacarnya kalau Haeyu akan kedatangan tamu." Namjoon tersenyum. Senyumnya ini jelas bukan senyum senang, ia ingin tahu apa reaksi kawan-kawannya.  
"Pacar Chanyeol? Baekhyun 'kan?" Hoseok menyahut. "Berarti, Cheoju yang akan bertamu?" Cheoju, sekolah yang juga banyak menerbitkan berandal remaja. Desas-desus yang terdengar, putera Pak Bang bersekolah disana, bukan disekolah naungan sang ayah.  
"Seseorang membocorkan soal Tax. Pasti ada siswa Haeyu yang menjadi informan."  
"Bung, apa ini artinya hal yang serius?" Seokjin meniup nafas gugup. Seumur-umur ia tak pernah berkelahi, ia menyayangi wajah tampannya, ia tak mau kulitnya terluka.  
"Setahuku, Cheoju tidak menyimpan banyak orang. Disana hanya ada dua saudara bertindik itu." Jungkook menyahut, menyumpal telinga Taehyung dengan _earphone_ dan sukses membuat anak itu manggut-manggut seru. Beginilah Jungkook, ia terlalu melindungi Taehyung, ia takkan membiarkan Taehyung melihat perkelahian atau sekedar mendengar rencana kerusuhan. Namjoon memahami maksud Jungkook. Benar sekali. "Sudah dipastikan, merekalah yang akan berkunjung."  
"Apa? Siapa?" Jimin panik, celingukan diantara Namjoon dan Jungkook yang saling pandang.  
" _Pierce Brothers_ dari Cheoju." Jungkook menyeringai.  
"Intinya mereka pakai tindik." Seokjin menyentuh telinga.  
"Dua bersaudara yang menjajaki peringkat ketiga."  
"Setelah Monster Nam."  
"Sebelum Jeon Jungkook."  
Yoongi mengangguk, sempat melenguh hingga ia nampak menikmati prediksi dua preman dalam organisasinya. "Kurasa, kita perlu mengadakan pesta kepulangan mereka."  
"Pulang? Mereka tadinya siswa Haeyu?" Jimin- ah entahlah. Reaksinya sulit dideskripsikan.  
"Bukan siswa," Namjoon tertawa. "Mereka itu putera Pak Bang."  
"Yup," Jungkook angkat alis.  
"Bang Yongguk dan Bang Minsoo alias Captain."  
Suasana hening sejenak, memberi waktu bagi orang-orang untuk menyerap perasaan ngeri dan bergidik. Putera-putera Dirut Haeyu adalah preman? Dan lagi, atas nama sekolah lain? Ditambah, akan menyerbu Haeyu, sekolah asuhan ayah mereka? Terdengar Jimin meloloskan nafas sambil memanjat 'oh, Tuhan', sementara Seokjin menelan ludah. Hoseok dan Yoongi? Mereka nampak biasa saja. Tidak, sebenarnya Hoseok tidak takut pada para pelajar kriminal, ia hanya malas berurusan dengan tukang pukul. Itu melelahkan.  
"Ah, setelah mendengar soal orang-orang ini, aku jadi ingat sesuatu." Seokjin bersuara, menatap bergilir pada seluruh manusia yang mengelilinginya. "Ini tentang Baby B."  
"Apapun tentangnya, bicaralah." Yoongi kembali membaringkan kepala diatas meja. Oh, ya, Baby B adalah hal yang paling-harus diwaspadai. Jika ia menyerang tiba-tiba, Tax belum tentu mampu mengalahkannya meski telah bersekutu dengan geng lain.  
"Ya, jadi, sebenarnya lumayan banyak siswa kelas tiga yang sering keluyuran malam-malam, mereka mendengar ini dari mulut ke mulut,"  
"Belum terbukti ya?" Namjoon paham. Isu atau rumor memang bebas berlalu-lalang diantara geng-geng yang berseteru.  
Seokjin mengangguk. "Tentang nama itu, mereka menemukan bahwa Baby B adalah singkatan dari _Baby Bang_ , Bayi Bang. Apa itu mungkin..."  
Serempak, seisi ruangan terkesiap, bahkan Yoongi sampai mendongak karena kaget. Ini masalah serius, informasi dari Seokjin bisa jadi sebuah fakta. "Jungkook, setahuku, diantara dua saudara Bang, hanya Minsoo yang memiliki nama julukan 'kan?" Namjoon menganalisa.  
"Yah, dia Captain. Orang-orang bilang julukan Yongguk dirahasiakan agar menghindarinya dari masalah."  
"... Baby B itu..." Hoseok menggigit jari. Ia berdoa semoga tebakannya meleset. "... Bang Yongguk?"

Baby B adalah putera direktur Haeyu?

Coba pikir, kenapa Bang Sihyuk senang saat sekolah yang ia dirikan menjadi sarang berandal?  
Kenapa ia mencetuskan Perisai Haeyu setelah bertahun-tahun lewat?  
Kenapa ia langsung setuju ketika Joonmyeon menunjuk Namjoon sebagai ketua Perisai Haeyu padahal ia tahu kalau Namjoon adalah satu dari sejumlah preman kakap?  
Jadi, begitu rupanya. Bukankah sekarang semua menjadi sangat jelas?  
"Teman-teman," Namjoon menarik nafas. "Lawan pertama Tax adalah orang yang memiliki indikasi sebagai Baby B. Kita harus bersiap."  
Semua mengangguk mantap. " _Yes, sir_!"  
"AAHAHAHA!"  
"Tae!" Jungkook langsung membekap mulut Taehyung. Anak itu sedang menonton entah apa di ponsel Jungkook, yang membuatnya tertawa geli. Sesuai dugaan, Taehyung memang akan mengganggu. Untung saja rapatnya sudah selesai.

ㅡ

"Jadi, sejak saat itu, kau terus memikirkannya?"  
Chunji menyeruput jus kotak sisa makan siang hingga matanya juling. Wajah kekanakannya cocok jika bersanding dengan Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook. Disamping Chunji, berpegangan pada pagar seperti seorang tahanan sel, Jimin membuang tatapannya jauh-jauh, memandangi lalu-lintas dibawah, didepan gedung sekolahnya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku tak bisa berhenti, ini seperti dendam, Chun."  
"Tidak, itu bukan dendam," Chunji terkekeh, melempar kotak jusnya kebawah. "Kalau menurutku, kau mulai memperhatikannya." Ini soal Yoongi. Jimin menceritakan kejadian terebutnya ciuman pertama suci yang ia jaga bertahun-tahun.  
"Memperhatikan apa?"  
"Coba pikir, berawal dari sebuah ciuman tanpa sengaja, lalu pikiranmu hampir meledak oleh bayang-bayangnya."  
"A-"  
"Begini saja. Aku akan membantumu," Chunji melekatkan jemarinya pada bibir Jimin, ia tak mau mendengar bantahan. "Aku punya cara jitu yang bisa kau coba. Ini akan menjawab kekalutanmu, kau bisa berhenti memikirkan orang itu atau juga sebaliknya; ia akan selalu ada dalam pikiranmu."  
"Itu menyeramkan," Jimin menyingkirkan jari Chunji, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, kupikir tak ada salahnya mencoba."  
"Itu baru keren!" Anak laki-laki berambut _high-cut_ itu nampak girang. Ia meniup lensa kacamata Jimin dengan jahil. "Jika ternyata kau menyukainya, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu. Oke?"  
"Kenapa begitu?"  
"Kalau tidak begitu, nanti kau sendiri yang repot. Sudahlah, turuti saja. Mau atau tidak?"  
"Mau."  
"Duh, kau manis sekali. Nah, dengarkan baik-baik..."

Namjoon mengganti sepatunya, buru-buru keluar gedung sekolah kemudian berlari mengejar punggung diujung mata, yang berjalan sendirian dengan tenang sambil membaca buku.  
"Seokjin!"  
Itu Seokjin, ia segera menoleh dan tersenyum saat menemukan Namjoon berlari kearahnya. "Hei, ada apa?"  
"Uwah," Namjoon mengerjap seperti orang kelilipan. Cahaya sore begitu gamblang menerpa wajah Seokjin, membuat senyumnya seakan bertegangan jutaan volt. Level tampan: menengah atas. "Aku berpikir untuk memberi hadiah pada anggota yang memberi info bermanfaat. Hari ini, kau melakukannya."  
"Begitu?" Seokjin angkat alis, kembali berjalan. Entah kenapa ia tahu kalau Namjoon akan mengikutinya. "Jadi, aku dapat hadiah?"  
"Nah, kau boleh pilih apa saja. Makan? Bioskop? Baju?"  
Seokjin mendengung, berpikir.  
"Video game? Jalan-jalan?"  
"Jalan-jalan. Ide bagus."  
"Baiklah, kemana?"  
Seokjin tersenyum lebih lebar.

ㅡ

Bukit kaki gunung semalaman.

"Kamping!" Jimin menjerit, wajahnya takjub melihat pemandangan pada lokasi kamping Tax. Atas permintaan Seokjin, mereka semua pergi kamping setelah menyerahkan tugas pada Yixing, Chanyeol dan Chunji untuk berjaga dan segera memberi kabar jika sesuatu terjadi. Seakan wajar, hadir pula Kim Taehyung disini. Namjoon ingat betul penolakan instan dari Jungkook jika Taehyung tak boleh pergi bersamanya. Awalnya Yoongi juga enggan, tapi karena Namjoon menjanjikan tempat nyaman yang takkan mengganggu tidurnya, ia langsung setuju. Kalau Hoseok dan Jimin, keduanya memang suka rekreasi apalagi dilakukan ramai-ramai. "Taehyungie, lihat, kita bisa memancing ikan disini, api unggun disini, nanti tendanya disini."  
"Ohh, marsmalow panggang seperti di film-film juga bisa, ya?"  
Keadaan segera ramai berkat dua orang ini, ditambah Hoseok yang selalu ingin tahu. Senior yang satu itu sangat menikmati saat Jimin dan Taehyung bersama, rasanya semua begitu polos dan lucu.  
Seokjin meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas rumput, diposisi yang ia kira takkan mengganggu aktifitas kawan-kawannya dan Namjoon meniru, juga meletakkan ransel disana. Yoongi berinisiatif untuk mengumpulkan ranting, jika menunggu sore, bisa jadi tak sempat membuat api unggun dan Jungkook membantunya. Bisa dibilang, dibanding semuanya, dua orang ini yang rajin. Tapi, serajin apapun mereka saat ini, tetap saja judulnya 'bolos sekolah'; yang entah kenapa diizinkan begitu saja oleh Joonmyeonㅡmana ada guru yang berani menegur?  
Hari masih pagi, Namjoon menyiapkan kompor listrik untuk digunakan Seokjin membuat makan siang. Meski mereka ragu, tak seorangpun melarang Seokjin memasak. Bisa makan saja itu sudah cukup. Mengejutkan lagi karena Namjoon bahkan membawa penanak nasi yang ia simpan dalam kardus dibagasi mobil, ia dapat menggunakan listrik dari aki mobil jika semua daya melemah.  
"Park Jimin!"  
Jimin berhenti bicara dan menoleh, sedikit menyipit untuk mendapati Jungkook tengah melambai kearahnya dari bibir hutan. "Ya, Jungkook?"  
"Bisa bantu aku?"  
"Baik, aku datang!" Ia berdiri, berlari menghampiri dengan cepat. Sempat terpikir kenapa Jungkook tidak memanggil Taehyung, tapi saat menyadari kalau anak idiot itu sedang nonton film bersama Hoseok, ia segera tahu penyebabnya.  
Sampai ditempat Jungkook berdiri sesaat lalu, preman nomor empat itu nampak beberapa langkah didepan sementara Yoongi berkeliling memungut ranting sambil menyumbat telinga dengan musik. Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk keatas. "Kenari." Katanya. Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum. Itu pohon kenari.  
"Jin-sunbae, apa kau butuh kenari?" Pekik Jimin sumringah. Terdengar sahutan dari arah kamp, Seokjin bilang ia tak butuh kenari tapi kacang itu bisa menjadi camilan jika Jimin dan Jungkook sangat ingin mengambilnya. Maka dengan bantuan Jimin, mereka mencari dahan pohon yang rendah. Jungkook menemukan sebuah yang menjorok kearah mereka, tapi agak lebih tinggi dan ia meminta Jimin untuk memanjat bahunya. Jungkook berjongkok, berpegangan pada badan pohon dan Jimin memijak bahunya; inilah versi harafiah dari bahu-membahu.  
"Jungkook, bisa sedikit lebih tinggi? Aku hampir memetiknya," Desah Jimin, tangannya menggapai-gapai dengan sulit. Jangan lupa semungil apa tubuh itu. Jungkook berjinjit. "Sekarang bagaimana?"  
"Tunggu ya," Ternyata masih kurang tinggi dan Jimin berpikir untuk menjinjit diatas bahu Jungkook. Jungkook sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak melakukan itu tapi Jimin acuh. Menjinjit diatas bidang tak datar bisa membuatnya hilang keseimbangan, kalau sampai jatuh, Jungkook tak yakin akan sempat menangkap Jimin.  
Jimin berhasil memetik tiga buah kenari besar yang kemudian membuatnya bersorak senang dan berdendang. Lalu entah bagaimana, ketika kakinya merendah, ia terpeleset. Rasanya semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat ketika Jimin berdebar dan pusing bersamaan, matanya menangkap bagaimana ia terjatuh karena semua yang ia lihat nampak berkelebat.  
"WA!" Jimin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat bersiap menerima sensasi keras yang akan menyambutnya, tapi, ia tak merasakan benturan apapun. Hela nafas lega dari Jungkook mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk membuka mata dan menemukan Yoongi memegangi pinggangnya seperti menggendong anak kecil, menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan telinga yang tersumbat oleh acakan lagu. "Terima kasih," Ucap Jimin setelah Yoongi menurunkannya kebawah. Ah, mana mungkin terdengar, Yoongi bahkan kembali manggut-manggut, mengangkut semua ranting yang ia lemparkan begitu saja dari tangannya ketika melihat Jimin terpeleset.  
"Ayo, Jim. Kita harus mengupas kenarinya."  
"Yeah." Jimin menunduk, jemarinya menggenggam buah kenari erat-erat dan membuntuti Jungkook yang berjalan didepan. Jimin ingat betul kalau ia memetik tiga buah kenari, tapi dalam genggamannya ada enam buah.

Tiga buah lainnya, itu milik Yoongi.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ** **  
Bersambung**


	7. Enam

Hari sudah sore ketika Jimin dan Jungkook selesai memanggang kudapan mereka: kacang kenari. Sesuai ukuran, setelah dipotong-potong, kenarinya jadi banyak dan cukup untuk dimakan ramai-ramai. Jimin menyisihkan separuh bagian, disimpan dalam Tupperware dan diluar jangkauan anak-anak. Ini milik Yoongi, ini tiga buah kenari yang bukan milik Jimin, ia akan memberikannya saat makan malam nanti.  
"Kita punya tteokpokgi instan disini. Siapa yang menginginkannya setelah makan malam?"  
Semua orang angkat tangan kecuali Yoongi yang tengah menyalakan api. Namjoon membantunya tapi ia masih bisa mengacung telunjuk agar dilihat Seokjin. Setelah mencicip makan siang yang luar biasaㅡmasakan Seokjin sangat enakㅡtentu tak ada seorang pun yang mau melewati sajian malam. Seokjin mengangguk, mulai merebus air untuk keperluannya dan anak-anak kembali sibuk pada tugas mereka, menyulut api dan membangun tenda. Mereka tampak bersenang-senang dan Seokjin merasa kalau idenya mengajak rekreasi bekerja dengan baik.

Tendanya ada tiga.  
"Taehyungie, kau satu tenda denganku. Oke?" Hoseok menggayut di bahu Taehyung yang langsung mengangguk setuju. Jungkook mengernyit. "Kau tidak bersamaku, Tae?"  
"Oh, iya, aku harusnya bersamamu!"  
"Yaa yaa, dia sudah menerima ajakanku. Cari orang lain saja!" Hoseok mengusir Jungkook dan menarik Taehyung menjauh. Akhirnya hal ini berujung ricuh. Yah, tahulah seberisik apa seorang Jung Hoseok. Yoongi bising, ia melempar satu ranting besar kearah keributan dan untungnya ranting itu tak melukai siapapun, tapi tetap saja mengejutkan.  
"Kim Taehyung. Kau." Yoongi memicing. "Tidur. Denganku."  
"Oke!" Taehyung iya-iya saja. Dia senang main dengan siapapun. Tidur dengan siapapun tak jadi masalah. Jungkook hampir melayangkan protes sebelum Yoongi kembali meliriknya, "Kau. Mau. Protes?"  
"Joon, sunbae, aku bobo sama kalian." Hoseok melenggang manja. Menurutnya, Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah tipe yang tidur dengan tenang, makanya ia memilih kesana daripada bersama Jungkook yang mungkin akan membuahkan pertengkaran seri kedua. Kalau begini, artinya Jimin akan satu tenda dengan Jungkook. Wow.  
Jam makan malam tiba, mereka menyantap sup rumput laut dan tahu goreng dengan lahap. Layaknya seorang ibu, Seokjin amat senang ketika masakannya habis tak bersisa. Sekarang waktunya kudapan sambil berdendang mengelilingi api unggun, Hoseok membawa gitar. Yoongi bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar itu, walau suaranya tidak sebagus Seokjin, ia tetap menikmati momen. Selesai beberapa lagu, giliran Yoongi yang bermain gitar dan kebetulan orang-orang tengah memaksa Jimin untuk menyanyikan sesuatu. Yoongi mulai terlihat tak nyaman di keramaian, wajahnya mengerut kesal begitu. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke tenda, Jimin memekikkan kekalahan. Ia akan bernyanyi dan mengakhirinya dengan cepat, jadi Yoongi bisa pergi ke tendanya dan berlindung dari segala jenis suara berisik.

Haruman* (*just one day). Jimin menyanyikan lagu itu pelan-pelan, menahan malu. Petikan senar Yoongi juga mengalun diam-diam, pertunjukan mereka lebih mirip buaian daripada hiburan. Asik menyaksikan dua orang yang terhalau api, Taehyung menunduk melihat Jungkook yang duduk diantara kakinya, bersandar pada batang pohon yang ia diduduki. "Kookie," Ia berbisik memanggil. Jungkook hanya mengedik sebagai respon, memberi tanda kalau ia mendengar Taehyung tapi enggan menyahut. "Kookie, maafkan aku, ya."  
Jungkook mendongak, wajah keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang. Ekspresi Jungkook seolah meminta pengulangan dan Taehyung menurutinya. "Maaf hari ini aku tidak tidur denganmu."  
"Oh," Lengan Jungkook terangkat, menggapai tengkuk Taehyung dan memaksanya untuk lebih menunduk. "Ya." Dalam posisi yang begitu romantisㅡdidepan api unggun, Taehyung menunduk, Jungkook mendongakㅡmereka berciuman. Bibir. Nyanyian Jimin berganti dengan sorak-sorai, begitu pula para sunbae yang diam-diam memperhatikan dua sahabat beda sifat itu.  
Jimin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memulai percakapan dengan Yoongi, toples berisi kenari akan menjadi permulaannya. "Ini, hyung."  
Yoongi memandang anti pada Tupperware ditangan Jimin. "Apa?"  
"Kenari. Yang ini dari kenari milikmu."  
"Yoongi memberikan kenari? Padamu?" Hoseok dan Namjoon bertanya hampir bersamaan. "Kau tahu, dia hampir tak pernah memberi apa-apa pada kami."  
"Aku memang tak memberi apa-apa padanya." Jawab Yoongi, mengoper gitar kembali kepangkuan si empunya. "Memangnya kapan kau lihat aku memanjat pohon kenari?"  
"Mustahil, aku me-"  
"Ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan. Kim Taehyung, mau ikut masuk atau tidur diluar?"  
"Dataaang!" Taehyung berlari mengejar kemudian menghilang kedalam tenda. Jimin bengong, kepalanya mengulang waktu demi mencari kebenaran dari munculnya tiga kenari lain. Apa mungkin kenarinya menggandakan diri? Tapi, itu kacang, bukan amoeba. Sains mana yang membuktikan teori kacang membelah diri?

Mari menjenguk keadaan tenda para pahlawan sekolah. Ini hampir pukul sebelas dan sudah pasti semua berada didalam tenda. Api pun telah padam.  
Tenda pertama, tiga orang yang persis keluarga bahagia: Namjoon tergeletak dengan lengan menjadi bantal Seokjin sementara Hoseok yang masuk ke tenda belakangan menyelinap ditengah-tengah. Anggaplah sepasang suami-istri (Namjoon-Seokjin) tengah menemani putera mereka yang kesepian (Hoseok). Mereka tidur pulas dengan berlapis-lapis jaket dan selimut. Ya, mereka tidur ditempat terbuka, tanpa penghangat atau kasur empuk. Posisi ini memberi kehangatan lebih, mungkin.  
Tenda kedua, Yoongi dan Taehyung meringkuk didalam jaket dan selimut mereka masing-masing. Beberapa saat lalu mereka masih berbincang tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidur.  
Tenda ketiga, Jimin dan Jungkook. Status: tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dua orang ini kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan satu jaket dan selapis selimut. Apalagi Jungkook sudah biasa tidur berpelukan, ini terasa begitu menyiksa. "Apa aku harus menghampiri Tae dan meminjam satu selimut mereka?" Gumam Jungkook.  
"Jangan macam-macam, dia tidur bersama singa. Kau lupa?"  
Jungkook melenguh. Benar juga, kalau ia membangunkan Taehyung, pasti Yoongi akan terganggu kemudian melemparinya dengan apa saja yang bisa digapai. Bisa gawat kalau orang itu melempar senter, mungkin akan muncul benjol seukuran tanduk nanti. "Oh, iya. Jim, soal kenari itu,"  
"Sudahlah, mungkin aku memang memetik enam buah." Jimin bergelung, banyak gerak, berusaha merasa hangat.  
"Tidak, kau benar, itu milik Wakil Ketua."  
"Jungkook, dia tidak memanjat apapun."  
"Yeah, memang tidak," Jungkook menarik _beanie_ -nya hingga sebatas hidung. "Banyak pohon kenari disini, kau pikir biji kenari tidak jatuh dari pohon?"  
Hening.  
Jimin membenamkan diri kedalam jaket, tiba-tiba ia berdebar. Jadi, Yoongi benar-benar memberikan kenari itu padanya? Hoseok dan Namjoon bilang kalau Yoongi hampir tak pernah memberi apa-apa, tapi dia melakukannya pada Jimin. Jimin yang bahkan belum genap seminggu menjadi temannya. Jimin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, ia harus tidur, ia mau menyingkirkan apapun soal Yoongi. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin jika Yoongi memiliki 'sesuatu' terhadap Jimin. Benar-benar tidak mungkin. Jadi, ia tak ingin membiarkan debaran ini berharap pada hal yang mungkin mengecewakan. Tidak boleh. Lama berkalut dengan batin, akhirnya Jimin terlelap.

"Kookie."  
Jungkook mengernyit, membuka mata dan menjenguk ponsel. Pukul satu. Diluar masih gelap, jadi ini tak mungkin pukul satu siang. Hendak kembali tidur, suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar lagi. "Kookie." Suara itu amat rendah, berusaha agar tak ada yang dengar. Jungkook menjenguk kesamping, Jimin ada disana, memunggunginya. Siapa yang memanggil?  
"Kookie."  
"Siapa?"  
"Aku. Hehe." Oh, 'hehe' itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung. Dia bicara dari luar tenda, disamping tempat Jungkook merebah. Jungkook berguling mendekati kain parasut yang memisahkan mereka, balik berbisik, "Kau belum tidur, Tae?"  
"Selimutmu ada padaku. Memangnya tidak kedinginan?" Nampak siluet Taehyung bergerak, tiarap, ikut mendekat.  
"Dingin."  
"Sini, keluar."  
"Mau apa?"  
"Cepat, Kookie."  
Jungkook merapatkan resleting jaket dan beranjak keluar. Jimin mendengar suara-suara, menoleh dan melihat bayangan orang dipintu tenda. Meski tanpa kacamata, ia tahu kalau itu Jungkook. Siapa lagi yang ada dalam tendanya? "Mau kemana?" Ia mengigau.  
"Buang air kecil."  
"Jangan lupa cebok."  
"Bodoh." Jungkook keluar, merapatkan pintu tenda dan melihat Taehyung disana, disamping tenda kuning tempat Jimin terlelap. Melihat orang itu membentang selimut diantara lengan-lengannya membuat Jungkook tergiur, itulah yang ia inginkan, tidur sambil memeluk Taehyung dan membiarkan tubuhnya terinfeksi aroma manis susu. Jungkook nyengir sambil berjalan menghampiri. "Kita akan tidur diluar?"  
Lagi-lagi Jimin mendengar suara. Kembali ia menoleh dan melihat seseorang masuk kedalam tenda. "Kau cebok dengan benar 'kan?" Terdengar kelikik geli seiring pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan, kemudian ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya begitu hangat, sesuatu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Oh, Jungkook mengambil selimut. Dalam pejam, Jimin merasa senang atas perhatian Jungkook, ditambah lagi, ia dengan jelas merasa dipeluk. Astaga, Jungkook memeluknya. _Aku pasti mimpi indah!_

ㅡ

Seokjin, seperti biasa, menyiapkan santapan untuk makan siang. Sarapan mereka hanya roti dengan telur karena semua orang bangun kesiangan. Namjoon selalu siaga disamping Seokjin, membantunya menyiapkan apapun karena semua orang terlalu sibuk bersenang-senang: Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang main air di aliran sungai kecil didekat tenda Jimin.  
Kegembiraan di sungai berhasil mengusik tidur Jimin. Ia menggeliat, membuka mata dan melihat bahwa hari sudah terang. Bukannya bangun, ia malah membenamkan diri kedalam jaket dan selimut yang diberi Jungkook semalam, mengingat itu membuat ia bersemangat. Ia menyempatkan tangan untuk menggapai ponsel dan melihat jam digital disana menunjukkan angka 11.38. Hampir siang hari bolong.  
"HAH?" Jimin menggosok mata dan melihat ponselnya sekali lagi, memastikan kalau matanya tak salah lihat. Ah, benar, ia salah lihat. Sekarang jam 13.38. "Sesiang ini?" Buru-buru ia menyingkap segala hal diatas pembaringan, melesat keluar dan mendapati kawan-kawan sudah beraktifitas.  
"Selamat siang, Jiminnie!" Sapa Seokjin sambil mengaduk masakannya. Namjoon tertawa. "Kukira kau sudah mati."  
"Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku?" Jimin melengos duduk disebuah kursi lipat. Milik Namjoon.  
"Kami tak bisa mengganggumu." Hoseok menyahut, lalu berseru ketika batu lemparannya membentur kepala seekor ikan. Anak-anak langsung heboh meminta Namjoon menyiapkan panggangan. Menu Tax siang ini: ikan panggang. Jimin menyimak keadaan, hanya ada satu orang yang absen. "Dimana Yoongi-hyung?"  
"Dia baru tidur saat kami bangun. Lebih baik jangan diganggu."  
"Kalian bangun jam berapa?" Jimin meraih setangkup roti dimeja, menyantapnya masih dengan wajah bangun tidur. Tak lagi menyikat gigi atau cuci muka, ia langsung sarapan.  
"Sebelas." Seokjin tertawa, Namjoon mengganggunya. "Omong-omong, yang kau makan itu roti buatan Yoongi."  
"Uhuk!" Batuk. Sungguh, itu diluar kemauan Jimin untuk terbatuk saat mendengar nama Sang Wakil disebut. Tapi, jujur, ia kaget. Roti dengan cokelat dan kenari yang kemarin ia panggang. Semburat merah muncul dipipinya tanpa sadar lalu ia melompat dan berlari pada orang-orang di sungai. "Jungkook,"  
"Apa-aw, Tae!" Baru menyahut, tahu-tahu Taehyung menubruknya ketika dikejar Hoseok. Basah sekali mereka.  
"Terima kasih semalam." Jimin cengar-cengir lalu berbalik kembali ke tenda. Jungkook mengernyit bingung. _Terima kasih soal apa?_

Ponsel Namjoon bergetar dibalik mantelnya. Setelah meminta Seokjin untuk menunggu, ia berbalik dan menyambut telepon yang ternyata dari Yixing, si Cina kepercayaan Monster Nam. "Ya?"  
" _Selamat siang, Bos. Apakah rekreasimu menyenangkan? Lewati saja bagian itu, aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu._ "  
Namjoon menoleh, menjenguk Seokjin yang sedang meniup-niup sesendok ramyeon instan. Seokjin menyadari tatapan dari si ketua lalu tertawa malu dan Namjoon tersenyum padanya. "Bicaralah."  
" _Mengenai hubungan antara Baby B dengan Bang bersaudara yang kau minta aku untuk menyelidikinya,_ " Yixing terdengar seperti sedang membaca. " _Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki keterkaitan. Keduanya memang berasal dari kubu yang berbeda._ "  
"Jadi, Bang Yongguk bukan Baby B?"  
" _Yup. Kabar baiknya, Bang bersaudara akan mengunjungi Haeyu bukan untuk perselisihan, malah mereka berniat membuat aliansi dengan Tax. Dan kabar buruknya, buruk sekali,_ "  
Namjoon mengernyit. "Apa?"  
" _Kudengar, Baby B sedang berkeliaran untuk mencegah kunjungan Yongguk dan Captain._ "  
Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan daripada kabar ini. Inilah badainya. Tax hampir bersekutu dengan geng nomor tiga seantero Seoul, tapi kemudian si nomor satu muncul untuk mengacaukannya. Sialan. "Apa B sendirian?"  
Uh-oh, suara Namjoon terlalu kencang hingga Hoseok menegak dan memanggil namanya. Ia menghindar, maju lebih jauh keantara pepohonan. " _Dari sumber terpercaya, ia bilang Baby B tidak akan membawa pasukan, tapi juga tidak sendirian. Kau tahu siapa yang jalan-jalan bersamanya? Astaga, kau pasti kaget._ "  
"Bicara yang benar, sialan! Siapa yang bersamanya?"  
"Joon?" Hoseok memanggilnya lagi ketika Namjoon terdengar menjerit untuk kedua kali. Tapi orang itu cukup pintar untuk tidak menghampiri Namjoon dan hanya menunggu diujung jalan setapak. Yixing tertawa lalu berdeham, mendengungkan sesuatu. " _Ada kemungkinan ia pergi bersama blok eksekutif._ "  
"... Kau bercanda?"  
" _Mungkin._ "  
"Bang bersaudara," Namjoon kacau. "Mereka dimana sekarang? Halo? Yixing?" Tiba-tiba terdengar desis berisik, sepertinya ponsel Yixing terjatuh atau apa, yang jelas itu adalah suara pergerakan.  
" _Halo, Monster Nam._ "  
Namjoon tak bisa lebih terguncang lagi dari ini. Orang yang barusan bicara dengannya bukan lagi Zhang Yixing. Suara ini, suara yang diwaspadai oleh semua orang: suara berat yang serak milik Baby B. "Kau!"  
" _Mau menjemput adikmu? Atau Bangs? Oh, aku lupa, kau sedang bolos sekolah, ya?_ "  
"Demi Tuhan, B! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!"  
" _Sst,_ " Suara itu tertawa. " _Cepatlah pulang, sayang._ " Pip, tuut tuutㅡsambungan berakhir dan kelopak mata Namjoon tak sanggup mengedip. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari ke perkumpulan, menemukan Yoongi sudah terbangun dengan wajah serius. Sepertinya orang-orang mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seokjin nampak sangat cemas sementara semua mata menyorot Namjoon yang terengah. " _Guys_ , mungkin ini mengecewakan, tapi kita harus pulang sekarang."  
"Ada apa?"  
"SEKARANG." Namjoon berteriak pada Seokjin. Suasana sempat membeku sebelum Yoongi menyuruh anak-anak untuk berkemas dengan cepat. Persetan dengan segala ekspektasi kawannya, Baby B bisa membunuh orang jika mau. Terlambat lima menit saja belum tentu Namjoon akan melihat Yixing lagi untuk seumur hidup. Ini terlalu mendesak dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengumpat tanpa henti.  
"Kubilang diam!" BUAGHㅡIni hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapapun: Seokjin meninju Namjoon ketika orang itu untuk ke tujuh puluh dua kalinya menggumam 'dasar brengsek tengik'. Kau bahkan tak akan membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Seokjin kala itu, setelah melayangkan pukulan, ia bahkan memandang marah pada si Ketua. "Daripada mengumpat, gunakan waktumu untuk berpikir, sialan! Kau membuat kami cemas pada entah apa sementara kau marah-marah. Hah? Apa kau gila?"  
"Aku-"  
"Kemasi barangmu!" Seokjin kembali mengangkut tas-tas dan kardus yang telah disusun oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook sementara sisa dari mereka melipat tenda. Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin marah dan itu memberi efek lumayan, tak ada satupun yang berani menyela atau sekadar menenangkan keadaan. Mereka hanya berhenti sejenak karena kaget lalu pura-pura tak melihat. Namjoon jadi persis anjing dihukum majikan. Jadi, walau Seokjin begitu melindungi ketampanannya, bukan berarti ia tak bisa adu jotos. Ah, Pangeran Haeyu memang keren sekali.

"Tugasku selesai." Seseorang dengan jaket hitam menepuk celananya yang berdebu sisa perkelahian sesaat lalu. Bersamanya berdiri pula dua sosok lain, yang satu berambut pirang dengan telinga penuh tindik dan satu lagi si cengir lebar berponi. "Ukwon, biarkan mereka tetap hidup."  
"Tak masalah."  
"Hei, teman," Baby B, ia merenggut kepala Yixing dan menjambaknya kasar, memandangi wajah Cina itu sambil menyeringai senang. "Jangan beritahu siapapun soal aku. Dua orang ini bisa muncul dibawah tempat tidurmu jika kau tidak patuh. Paham?"  
"... Ya," Yixing menjawab pelan, terbatuk tanpa daya. Ia sudah babak belur.  
"Kakak, Adik," Kali ini B memanggil Bang bersaudara. Memberi mereka tatapan hangat yang amat mencekik. "Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian. Sekali saja kudengar seseorang, meski itu bukan kenalanmu, menebak-nebak identitasku bahkan berencana membongkarnya," Ia membuat gerakan seolah menggorok leher sendiri dengan efek suara 'kkhkkkh' dari mulutnya.  
"K.O!" Kyung dan Ukwon menjerit bersamaan. "Jangan lupa, B bisa mendengar dan melihat apapun dimanapun. Berhati-hatilah!" Tambah Kyung dengan nada ceria, kedok polos yang membuat siapapun jijik.  
Baby B memang seangker ini. Itulah kenapa banyak orang yang memilih jadi bawahannya daripada saingannya. Tapi, sayang sekali, walaupun memiliki tato dengan gambar huruf B, belum tentu takkan berurusan dengan maut. Menjadi teman atau lawan, jika urusannya dengan Baby B, seumur hidup kau akan dihantui oleh bayangannya. Tapi, jangan khawatir, kau punya perisai untuk berlindung: patuhlah pada Baby B, maka nyawamu takkan pergi kemana-mana.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ** **  
Bersambung**


	8. Tujuh

Blok eksekutif.  
Adalah kelompok yang bergerak langsung bersama Baby B.  
Mengenai lima level anak buah, blok eksekutif berada diluar level-level itu. Jika level lima adalah kesayangan Baby B, diatas level ini terdapat blok eksekutif yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Block B_ , blok petarung yang istilahnya merupakan senjata si Tuan Muda. Jika blok ini ikut turun dalam perkelahian, sudah pasti dan tak diragukan lagi, itu sama artinya dengan sebuah rencana pembunuhan.  
Anggota blok eksekutif dipilih sesuai dengan namanya, dengan cara yang eksekutif. Baby B memungut para pembunuh belia berstatus residivis yang diantaranya adalah tiga serangkai musisi gila: Kyung, Zico dan Ukwon. Dulu saat perseteruan antar mafia masih marak, tiga orang ini bertugas sebagai pengeksekusi; menghabisi yang harus dihabisi demi melenyapkan saksi mata.

Status blok eksekutif dimata para penegak keadilan adalah: hukuman mati.

ㅡ

Didalam mobil suasana begitu tegang, tak seorangpun memiliki niat untuk sekadar bertanya. Namjoon mengemudi sambil sesekali mengusap wajah, Yoongi disampingnya memandang keluar jendela yang menganga menikmati hembusan angin. Di- _seat_ belakang, Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jimin berusaha tenang memendam rasa penasaran dan dibagian paling belakang lagi, terselip diantara barang-barang, Taehyung duduk bersama Jungkook. Anak itu, dia sendiri yang belum memahami situasi, dibiarkan bingung tanpa penjelasan. Paling tidak beritahu Taehyung kalau sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, jadi ia tak perlu bertanya-tanya.  
Jungkook menyimak air muka sahabatnya, tak butuh proses untuknya mengetahui pikiran Taehyung. "Tae," Ia berbisik, mengait jari kelingking Taehyung dengan telunjuknya. Taehyung merespon, menoleh dan angkat alis. "Tenanglah, mungkin keadaan ini buruk, tapi akan segera baik-baik saja. Oke?" Jungkook masih berbisik.  
"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba semua orang diam?"  
"Itu," Mengusap tengkuk, Jungkook berusaha menemukan alasan bagus untuk menghindari kata yang berhubungan dengan perkelahian atau berandal. Tapi ia tak menemukan hal lain.  
"Jangan tutupi apapun. Beritahu aku."  
Jungkook mengernyit, menatap lamat-lamat pada wajah didepannya, yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Tentu saja Taehyung sadar tentang seberapa sering Jungkook menyembunyikan hal-hal penting. Hal yang mungkin menyangkut nyawa Jungkook. "Tae, ini soal Baby B."  
Sekarang Taehyung sama diamnya seperti yang lain. Pelan, ia mengangguk dan jemarinya terlihat tak tenang. Itu kebiasaan Taehyung saat merasa gugup, jari-jarinya akan saling mengait, bermain, berputar-putar dan Jungkook menyesal telah terlalu jujur. Inilah kenapa Jungkook tak mau membahas masalah premanisme dihadapan Taehyung, karena ia akan seperti ini; kacau dan ketakutan. Ia memiliki trauma soal kekerasan, kadang itu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.  
"Tae,"  
"Apa kau akan berkelahi?"  
"Aku tidak tahu."  
"Kau akan berkelahi?"  
"Mungkin. Tapi, aku takkan melakukannya didepanmu."  
"Tak apa," Taehyung mengusap bahu Jungkook, usapannya agak keras. "Paling tidak, katakan padaku kau hanya pura-pura berkelahi. Tak apa, aku tak melarangmu."  
Jungkook menunduk, mengangguk. "Aku janji takkan melukai siapapun."  
"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja aku tidak tahu. Aku juga... Aku tak akan marah kalau kau terluka kali ini."  
"Tae?"  
"Ingat, hanya kali ini. Janji?"  
Jungkook tersenyum, senang karena ternyata Taehyung tidak bereaksi seperti yang ia duga. "Ya, aku janji."  
Ponsel Namjoon bergetar lagi dalam _cupboard_ , layarnya kelap-kelip sebelum Yoongi menyambut. "Yixing." Namjoon melotot, menoleh kearah Yoongi sesaat lalu kembali menyimak jalan.  
" _Aku baik-baik saja, B sudah pergi. Yongguk dan Captain ada bersamaku, aku sudah menghubungi Chanyeol dan dia akan menjemput kami._ " Suara diseberang sana terdengar kepayahan. Yoongi langsung tahu kalau Yixing pasti dipukuliㅡmenjadi teman Namjoon membuatnya terbiasa dengan hal ini. "Dimana kau sekarang?"  
Jimin masam, ia duduk tepat dibelakang Yoongi dan suara serius yang terucap dari orang itu benar-benar menyita perhatian. Entah kenapa sekujur tubuh Jimin meremang dan dadanya berdebar-debar. Benaknya mulai menolak ketika hatinya berpikir kalau Yoongi, dalam mode serius, terlihat sangat keren. _Aku sudah gila._  
Telepon diakhiri dengan keputusan untuk berkumpul dirumah Namjoon, Yixing akan menunggu disana bersama Chanyeol dan Bang bersaudara, sementara para anak buah sempat mengusahakan pengobatan pada atasan mereka sebelum diperintahkan untuk pulang.  
"Taehyung." Yoongi kembali menopang rahangnya sambil memandangi jalanan. Taehyung mendongak. "Ya, hyung?"  
Sempat terdengar Yoongi berdecak dan menghela nafas berat, lalu dengan suaranya yang serak, ia bilang kalau Taehyung harus dipulangkan kerumah. "Jangan bawa dia kerumah Namjoon." Kata Yoongi, memberitahu orang-orang khususnya Jungkook. Rupanya Wakil Ketua sudah mengerti keinginan Jungkook untuk tak menyeret Taehyung dalam hal apapun yang berbau kepremanan. Bukankah ia cukup bijak? Dan sepertinya semua orang setuju. "Jimin juga. Pulangkan dia."  
"Hah?" Jimin melonjak, kacamatanya sampai miring. Kenapa dia juga? "Aku tak masalah, kenapa disuruh pulang?"  
"Joon, kau tahu dimana rumah Jimin 'kan?"  
"Di data anggota. Dalam ranselku." Namjoon mengedik kearah Seokjin, ranselnya ada disana, dipangkuan si Pangeran yang segera mengobrak-abrik dan menemukan buku catatan bergambar mobil balap. Benar, semua data anggota Tax ada disana termasuk alamat rumah.  
"Oh, ayolah, kenapa aku tak boleh ikut?"  
"Jim," Hoseok menyikut lengan Jimin, memintanya untuk diam. "Turuti saja."  
Jimin menunduk, kecewa. "... Menyebalkan." Ia tidak cengeng seperti Taehyung, ia cukup siap untuk mendengar dan mengetahui apapun tapi kenapa Yoongi seperti ini? Apa orang itu tidak senang dengan kehadiran Jimin? Ah, lihat, Jimin begitu kesal sampai ingin menjerit. Ia menarik kembali pikirannya yang berkata kalau Yoongi itu keren. Yoongi tidak keren dan sama sekali tidak keren. Tidak keren. Sangat tidak keren. Pokoknya tidak keren. Dia menyebalkan. Nah, itu baru benar.

"Dia melarang untuk membicarakan apa yang kami lihat, Kim Namjoon!"  
MinsooㅡCaptainㅡmenjerit ketika Namjoon terus menanyakan kronologi kejadian. Namjoon hanya mencoba untuk membaca pergerakan Baby B, predator berandal itu, untuk mencegah serangan susulan tapi mungkin putera bungsu Bang Sihyuk ini masih terlalu syok atas apa yang tejadi. Apalagi Yongguk, kakaknya, terluka lumayan parah; Kyung menggigit telinganya sampai nyaris putus. Hoseok mencoba bicara pelan-pelan, meyakinkan Minsoo bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan ia berjanji kalau takkan membahas hal ini dengan siapapun diluar Tax. Jika nanti kebocoran masih saja terjadi, itu artinya salah satu dari anggota adalah mata-mata Baby B. Minsoo mulai mempertimbangkan ucapan Hoseok. Orang itu benar, disini hanya ada para Tax dan rahasia pasti terjamin selama tak ada satupun dari mereka yang diam-diam melapor pada B.  
Ia mulai berkisah, ketika Bangs sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Haeyu, Ukwon muncul, mencekik Yongguk dan menyeretnya pada sebuah gang buntu, ternyata Baby B menunggu disana bersama Kyung. Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika Yixing yang sedang berbincang di telepon lewat didepan gang dan Kyung melihatnya; Baby B merebut ponsel Yixing sementara Kyung menghajarnya habis-habisan. "Informasi yang kuterima hampir tak pernah salah. B memang berkeliaran didekat Haeyu, dia pasti menunggu Bangs diam-diam." Yixing menimpal. Ia sendiri amat kaget, tanpa persiapan, tahu-tahu saja ia langsung berhadapan dengan pembunuh yang melemparnya kedalam gang. Ia bersumpah kalau blok eksekutif benar-benar gila, mereka seperti kehilangan rasa, tak lagi tahu apa yang disebut dengan kesakitan dan mereka bersenang-senang atas itu.  
"Seperti apa dia?" Yoongi bersuara, mengundang tatapan dari semua mata disana. "Baby B."  
"Dia, uh,"  
"Tentu saja berjaket hitam," Yongguk menjawab, menggantikan adiknya yang nampak payah untuk mendeskripsikan rupa Baby B walau ia yakin Minsoo masih ingat dengan jelas seringai memuakkan itu. "Rambutnya cokelat, berponi, mengenakan sesuatu seperti mikrofon tanpa kabel yang melekat disisi wajah,"  
"Mikrofon?"  
"Aku juga tak tahu pasti itu benda apa, hanya seperti itulah kelihatannya. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail, tapi aku yakin dapat mengenalinya jika ia menampakkan diri."  
Pembicaraan masih terus berlanjut, tapi mata Jungkook tak bisa beranjak dari tiga orang yang saling bekerja sama untuk menceritakan pengalaman pahit mereka. Banyak pikiran berkelebat dalam kepalanya yang hanya mampu dia pendam. Entah kenapa ia merasa Bang bersaudara sangat mencurigakan. Ia merasa harus berhati-hati pada dua orang itu hingga kemudian Jungkook menyadari kalau Namjoon sedang meliriknya dalam diam. Oh, apakah itu sebuah isyarat?

Seseorang tersenyum disuatu tempat, geligi yang mungil nampak disana, telinganya disumbat oleh seperangkat alat dengar. "Anak nakal," Bibirnya menggumam. "Tak lama lagi, obituari* Bang Yongguk akan beredar."  
(*obituari: berita kematian)

ㅡ

Sudah hari ketiga sejak Jimin berhenti datang ke ruang rapat Tax. Sebenarnya tak ada rapat penting juga, hanya kumpul-kumpul biasa, bercerita, merusuh, melakukan hal bodohㅡkhususnya Hoseokㅡtapi Jimin tak mau menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Tanpa diberitahu pun orang-orang sudah paham, anak itu pasti masih marah soal rapat terakhir Tax dirumah Namjoon. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa Yoongi menyuruh Namjoon untuk memulangkan Jimin tapi mana ada yang mau membantah? Suasana sedang terlalu serius kala itu hingga semua orang hanya bisa mengiyakanㅡseharusnya ini dimaklumi karena Jimin memang tak terlalu mengenal seorang Min Yoongi; Seokjin dan Jungkook juga bisa dibilang teman baru, tapi mereka adalah tipe yang menghindari kisruh.  
Absennya Park Jimin tidak menjadi masalah yang dihiraukan Yoongi, seperti biasa, setelah diseret-seret, yang ia lakukan sepanjang waktu hanya tidur dan tidur. Frekuensinya malah bisa dibilang meningkat akhir-akhir ini padahal sepertinya Yoongi tidak sedang stresㅡbiasanya ia bisa tidur selama lebih dari duabelas jam saat musim ujian tiba. Tapi, yah, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Yoongi akan tidur selama apapun yang ia mau.

"Ding-dong!"  
Taehyung muncul didepan pintu rumah Jimin yang belnya berdering sesaat lalu. Ia tahu rumah Jimin karena tempo hari ia ikut turun disini, tidak diantar sampai kerumah oleh Namjoon. Jimin menyipit, "Kau ingin aku datang lagi ke pertemuan Tax? Oh, maaf, terimakasih."  
"Jiminnie, aku bukan anggota." Taehyung tertawa bodoh. Entah dia atau Jimin yang agak 'rusak'? "Ini untukmu." Ia mengulurkan secarik kertas yang dilipat-lipat. Jimin mengernyit, menanyakan kertas apa yang diberi Taehyung dan ia hanya mendapat jawaban tidak tahu; Taehyung tidak tahu itu kertas apa, ia hanya diminta untuk mengantarkannya pada Jimin.  
Jimin segera naik ke lantai dua, kamarnya, setelah Taehyung berpamitan dan lari kearah Jungkook yang menunggu didepan pagar. Di kamar, Jimin mengelap kacamatanya lebih dulu baru kemudian melepas lipatan demi lipatan pada kertas. "Orang-orang terganggu oleh seutas tali yang melilit pada ranting pohon kayu manis di taman. Park Jimin, bantu aku menyingkirkan tali itu." Jimin membaca nyaring tulisan yang ia baca; rapi tapi seperti tulisan anak-anak. Ia segera berpikir kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook pasti sedang mengerjainya, jadi ia tetap dirumah, menonton TV dan tak pergi ke taman atau kemanapun. Hingga esoknya, disekolah, satu per satu orang menanyakan "apa kau sudah menyingkirkan talinya?". Tidak semua orang, hanya para perisai (termasuk Yoongi), mereka bertanya sambil pura-pura lewat. Tiap kali Jimin bertanya, mereka pasti lenyap secepat kilat seperti hantu. "Mereka kenapa?"

Pulang sekolah, akhirnya, untuk penuntasan dari rasa penasaran yang hampir membunuh diam-diam, Jimin pergi ke taman itu, satu-satunya taman yang memiliki pohon kayu manis. Tempat itu hanya berbentuk segi panjang, seperti gabungan dari dua lahan rumah yang kosong dan dibiarkan menjadi taman alami. Siapa yang perduli mengenai tumbuhnya pohon kayu manis? Mereka sudah disana bahkan sebelum Jimin lahir.  
Jimin menghampiri pohon paling depan, yang paling dekat dengan bibir taman dan tak ada tali apapun disana, bahkan dahannya tumbuh terlalu tinggi. Pohon kedua juga tak bertali. Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa satu demi satu pohon disana, jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak, itu bukan pekerjaan sulit untuk Jimin.  
"Tunggu," Jimin melangkah mundur lagi ketika hendak menghampiri pohon ketujuh. Pohon keenam, ada tali yang melilit tak wajar diantara dahan dan kulit kayunya yang mengelupas. Ujung tali itu terikat pada sesuatu yang terasa lentur seperti karet. Inikah tali yang harus ia singkirkan? "Ini mudah, kenapa mereka tak melakukannya sendiri?" Mudah. Kenyataannya, tali itu sulit ditarik.  
Ternyata sambungan tali itu lenyap keatas, kearah dedaunan hijau muda dan merah yang campur-aduk. Jimin tak bisa melihat ada apa diujungnya atau apa yang membuat tali ini tersangkut, yang ia tahu ia hanya perlu menariknya dan menyingkirkannya agar semua orang berhenti berbisik dibelakangnya dengan gelagat membingungkan. Jimin sangat berusaha, ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menarik tali yang tersangkut. Tarik, tarik, tarik-krek, GABRUKㅡ"GYAH!" Kakinya reflek melontar kebelakang dan matanya terpejam erat dengan takut. Ia menarik nafas tak keruan, mungkin jantungnya bisa memenangkan Kejuaraan Jantung Berdebar tingkat internasional. Sambil mencoba stabil, ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, banyak daun gugur dan jatuh pada tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap ketika mendapati sesuatu menggantung didepan wajahnya, bergulung dengan tali yang tadi ia tarik-tarik.  
Itu sebuah boneka. Boneka beruang yang bersih dengan bulu lembut warna putih keemasan. "Apa ini?" Ia meraih boneka dan talinya melonggar, jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Jadi, ini yang harus ia singkirkan? Boneka? Boneka itu dipasangi label 'untuk Park Jimin', menyusul satu label lainnya 'bawa aku pulang dan coba tebak apa yang kupunya dalam kantungku?'. Kantung. Boneka beruang itu punya kantung yang terjahit diperutnya.  
Jimin merogoh kantung yang hanya memuat dua jari itu dan menyentuh sesuatu. Kecil, pipih, keras. Diobok-oboknya boneka itu seperti bapak-bapak yang tengah melakukan tindakan cabul, akhirnya, ia dapat. Sebuah kartu penyimpan data. _Memory card_. Oh, astaga, ia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan orang-orang dengan mengejutkannya seperti ini, bahkan rasa kesalnya dengan instan berganti menjadi senyum tersipu. "Aku harus pulang!"  
Jimin meninggalkan taman dan berlari tanpa tahu kalau seseorang tengah mengawasinya dari jauh. Orang itu awalnya hanya diam, tapi kemudian menyeringai.

ㅡ

"Aku tak tahu kenapa mau terlibat dalam hal begini tapi- Halo, Jungkook disini-AH!" Grasak-grusuk  
"Aku juga disini," Wajah Hoseok timbul dilayar. Jungkook, yang membawa kamera, pergi menjauh darinya dan mulai menyorot orang lain. Disana ada Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang menjahit kantung boneka sementara seorang lagi, Yoongi, tiarap didekat Seokjin sambil menulis sesuatu. Jungkook menyuruh mereka untuk menyapa kamera dan itu dilakukan dengan heboh: Namjoon segera berlari dan hampir menelan kameranya sementara Seokjin terpeleset potongan kain, dua orang itu membuat Yoongi melemparkan bantal yang sedang ia gunakan sebagai penyangga siku. "Lebih baik aku pergi." Kata Jungkook, berjalan kearah lain dan membuat kameranya merekam banyak hal. Disana, mereka tengah berkumpul di ruangan yang lumayan besar yang telah mereka kacaukan hingga kini persis seperti baru diterjang badai. "Jim, ini rumah Monster-maksudku, rumah Kim Namjoon. Kau kesal karena tidak bisa datang kemari 'kan? Nah, silahkan melihat-lihat."  
Kamera berpindah pada Namjoon, menyorot punggung Jungkook yang pergi membantu Hoseok.  
Bagian itu berakhir, layar menjadi gelap selama beberapa detik hingga nampak gambar pohon dan terdengar suara Seokjin berbisik. "Aku merekam ini diam-diam, kau pasti akan terkejut."  
Namjoon berlari menghampiri salah satu pohon dan mengoper boneka pada seseorang diatas; mereka ada di taman dan itulah sebabnya kenapa ada boneka di pohon. Dari kamera Seokjin, hanya nampak Hoseok dan Namjoon yang terus menyerukan instruksi dan pengarahan letak boneka agar bisa jatuh dengan sempurna ketika talinya ditarik. Mereka bahkan melakukan beberapa kali percobaan hingga akhirnya mendapat hasil yang sesuai. "Bateraiku habis. Semoga kau menyukainya, Jiminnie. Kami menyayangimu, sampai jumpa!"  
Video berakhir. Jimin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meniupkannya sekaligus. "Ini luar biasa!" Ia tertawa, berguling diatas kasur dan mengabaikan laptopnya yang menganga. Kalau begini, meskipun sebenarnya bukan rumah Namjoon yang ingin ia lihat melainkan pembicaraan antar-preman mengenai Baby B, Jimin merasa senang dan akan datang ke ruang Tax besok. Dan lagi, hal lain yang membuatnya senang adalah kesimpulan sepihak kalau Jungkook yang merencanakan ini semua. Coba saja telusuri ulang video tadi, Jungkook yang menyambut kamera paling pertama, dia yang 'membawa' Jimin berkelilingㅡhanya sebentar karena kemudian Namjoon yang melakukannyaㅡdirumah, dan ketika orang-orang sibuk menjerit di taman, hanya Jungkook yang tak nampak di kamera, yang mana itu berarti dialah yang berusaha memasang boneka diatas pohon. Yoongi juga tak ada disana, tapi, ayolah, orang itu jelas lebih memilih balkon kamar Namjoon daripada harus memanjat pohon kayu manis yang mungkin bisa ambruk ketika diinjak. Oh, lihat, betapa anak ini diserang virus yang kita tahu bernama kasmaran. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Jungkook, yang menolak pernyataan cintanya, mau melakukan hal seperti ini hanya untuk membawa Jimin kembali ke Tax. "Oh, Tuhan, ini bukan pertanda kalau aku akan mati 'kan?"

Sementara Tax sedang bersuka cita, Bang Sihyuk menangis dirumahnya yang membuka pagar lebar-lebar, banyak orang bertamu dan menghadiahinya buket bunga. Diteras, sebuah peti berwarna putih menganga, menjaga seseorang yang berbaring dengan tenang.  
 _Rest in Peace_  
Bang Yong Guk  
19XX-20XX  
Yongguk ditemukan tewas didalam kardus yang dikirim oleh jasa pengiriman barang. Tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan lebih dulu sebelum dikemas bahkan semua lukanya ditutupi perban dan plester. Bersama kiriman itu, terdapat pula kartu ucapan duka bertulis: _Kau melanggar Baby B dan memberitahukan semuanya pada kami. Terima kasih, kami sangat terbantu. Jangan beritahu ayahmu ya, kami tak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah._  
"Sudah kubilang 'kan, hyung," Minsoo terisak. "Perisai Haeyu bekerja sama dengan B, tapi kau tak percaya..."

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ** **  
Bersambung**


	9. Delapan

Jungkook kesal setengah mati. Ia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan para sunbae dengan terus mengajak berkumpul diruang rapat tanpa membahas apapun. Hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang membuat Jungkook kesal, melainkan karena ia jadi sulit main dengan Taehyung. Ia sangat merindukan bocah berponi tukang nyengir bersuara gaduh itu dibanding rindu pada ibunya sendiri. Bisa dibayangkan sekesal apa dia sekarang? "Ini hanya buang waktu. Aku pergi."  
"Hei, kita sepakat untuk menunggu Jimin sama-sama 'kan?" Seokjin menoleh, membuat Jungkook kembali ke tempat duduk padahal tadi sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja menyeret Taehyung untuk pergi dan bolos sekolah bersamanya, tapi itu hanya akan membuat Taehyung dinilai buruk oleh sekolah. Jungkook tak mau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan masalah pada Taehyung jadi ia urung. Kondisinya saat ini jadi sama persis Yoongi yang tidurnya diganggu. Omong-omong, meski tidur, Yoongi ikut menunggu Jimin di ruang Tax.  
Jimin menyelesaikan tugas dan memberikan bukunya pada ketua kelas, kini ia bergegas menuju lantai satu, tempat Tax berkumpul. Sejak pagi Jungkook tidak ada dikelas dan Jimin tahu kalau preman itu pasti ada di lantai satu bersama para senior. Baru hendak beranjak, Taehyung memanggil, berlari kearahnya. "Jiminnie, mau ke lantai satu? Ayo sama-sama!" Melihat wajah girang didepannya membuat Jimin merasa senang sekaligus sedih; ia senang melihat Taehyung, temannya, tersenyum seperti ini tapi ia juga sedih atas kenyataan bahwa Taehyung adalah alasan Jungkook menolak pernyataan cintanya. Dan sekarang Jimin tengah perang batin, bingung apakah ia akan pergi dengan Taehyung untuk melenyapkan kesempatan mengagumi Jungkook atau meminta Taehyung pergi ke kantin dan membeli susu agar Jimin bisa merekat erat pada Jungkook?  
"Taehyungie," Jimin berdeham. "Aku memang akan pergi kesana, tapi aku baru ingat kalau Jungkook memintamu untuk beli susu."  
"Kookie memintanya?"  
"Iya, tadi pagi kami berpapasan." Anak ini berbohong. Kalau saja ia pinokio, entah akan jadi sepanjang apa hidungnya sekarang. "Ayo cepat, dia pasti menunggu. Aku akan kesana duluan, oke?"  
"Oh, oke, hati-hati dijalan, Jiminnie!" Dengan lugu Taehyung segera berbalik dan lari ke kantin. Kantin saat jam istirahat lumayan ramai dan Jimin yakin Taehyung takkan muncul di ruang Tax dalam waktu dekat. Ide yang sempurna.  
Dalam perjalanan ke kantin, Taehyung terus menggumam bingung. "Sejak kapan Kookie minum susu?"

Ruang pertemuan Tax seketika riuh-rendah ketika Jimin menampakkan diri sambil senyum-senyum malu. Yah, ia juga minta maaf karena bersikap kekanakan, bolos dari organisasi hanya karena tidak diizinkan mampir kerumah Namjoon. Jimin berdebar, orang yang paling bahagia saat ia memasuki ruang adalah Jungkook, langsung melompat kearah pintu dan bersorak. _Astaga, apa ini artinya Jungkook menyukaiku?_ Hatinya menjerit tak percaya. Jungkook bahkan membawakan kursi untuk tempat duduk Jimin, menanyakan apa ia sudah makan siang atau belum dan sebagainya. "Oke, waktunya pergi!" Jungkook langsung melesat keluar dengan sumringah. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Taehyung. Jimin? Mengerjap bingung. Kenapa Jungkook malah pergi?  
"Wajahmu mendadak sedih. Jangan bertingkah seperti badut." Hoseok bergidik, mengacak rambut belah tengah milik Jimin. Ah, benar, kepergian Jungkook membuat ia sedih. Padahal ia sudah menyingkirkan Taehyung, tapi malah begini jadinya.  
"Jangan begitu, harusnya kau memahami perasaan orang yang tengah dilanda cinta membabi buta." Namjoon menyahut dan kepalanya segera dipukul oleh Seokjin. Si Pangeran merinding dengan ucapan yang terdengar dari sosok preman berkedok itu.  
"Jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Wah, apa dia cantik? Seperti apa wanginya? Berapa tinggi dan berat badannya? Ukuran dada? Sepa-" BUGHㅡ"Sakit, sunbae!"  
"Kau kira Jimin jatuh cinta pada bayi yang sedang imunisasi? Pertanyaan apa itu?" Seokjin ngomel dan Namjoon terbahak. Ia selalu senang melihat Seokjin memukul orang, membuatnya teringat ketika laki-laki tampan itu memukul rahangnya; pukulan bertenaga yang mengejutkan, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk membuat seorang Monster Nam oleng atau ambruk.  
"Padahal aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena mau repot-repot membujukku kesini." Jimin menunduk lesu, nafasnya dihela lebih dari satu kali. Seokjin, Hoseok dan Namjoon dibuat saling pandang tak percaya.  
"Jeon Jungkook melakukannya?" Tanya Namjoon, rahangnya mungkin akan lepas dan jatuh ke lantai.  
Jimin mengangguk payah. "Yeah."  
"Kapan? Apa dia datang kerumahmu?"  
"Bukan, ini soal boneka di pohon itu," Lagi, Jimin menghela nafas. "Yang kalian kerjakan untukku."  
"Ohh," Hoseok dan Namjoon mengangguk. Seokjin mengernyit, "Tapi kenapa terimakasihnya cuma untuk Jungkook?"  
"Bukankah dia yang menggagas ide boneka itu? Dia yang memegang kamera, dia yang memanjat pohon,"  
"Idiot." Tiga senior itu bersuara kompak, wajah mereka datar bukan main. Reaksi yang jelas membuat Jimin heran. Hoseok menghela nafas prihatin sementara Namjoon terkekeh. "Apa matamu cuma melihat Jungkook?"  
"Tapi, memang dia 'kan?"  
"Anak itu memegang kamera karena hanya dia yang tak mengerjakan apa-apa."  
"Dan lagi, itu bukan ide Jungkook." Seokjin menimpal.  
"Yang memanjat pohon juga bukan dia." Si ketua menyahut. Jimin mengernyit makin bingung, matanya jelas-jelas melihat kalau semua orang ada dibawah pohon kecuali Jungkook dan Yoongi. Atau... Jangan-jangan...  
"Lalu siapa?"  
"Min Yoongi." Seperti hal yang wajar, tiga laki-laki dihadapan Jimin menjawab serempak. Min Yoongi? Wakil Ketua pemalas yang cuma bisa tidur itu? Dia?  
Para senior bercerita kalau Yoongi-lah yang mencetuskan ide untuk 'melakukan bujukan nyata', yang kemudian direspon oleh Seokjin dengan memberi ide boneka yang digantung dipohon. Katanya supaya Jimin terkejut dan terkesan. Yoongi meneruskan ide agar tak hanya berhenti di boneka saja, ia bilang pada orang-orang untuk merekam proses pengerjaan agar Jimin bisa melihat betapa mereka menginginkan kehadirannya di Tax. Namjoon berusul untuk menyimpan video rekaman kedalam kartu memori yang kecil agar orang-orang yang mungkin menemukan boneka lebih dulu dari Jimin takkan tahu kalau boneka itu mengantungi sesuatu. Dan membahas kantung, Hoseok meminta Seokjin untuk menjahitkan sebuah kantung pada perut boneka.  
Mereka juga menambahkan kalau surat dan label-label dengan tulisan tangan itu adalah hasil pekerjaan Yoongi, bahkan ia bersedia memanjat pohon ketika tak seorangpun mau melakukannya sementara Jungkook sudah menghilang entah kemana dalam perjalanan menuju taman. Anak itu kabur. Jimin nampak masih tak percaya kalau Yoongi mengerjakan hampir sebagian besar proyek mereka, ia hanya tak bisa membayangkan seorang Min Yoongi, yang mengamuk jika tidurnya diganggu, bersedia direpotkan untuk hal yang tak lebih penting dari balkon rumah Namjoon.  
"Sst, nanti dia dengar," Seokjin terkekeh, melirik Yoongi yang tak bergerak dari posisi awal. Hoseok menggeleng, "Tenang, dia pakai _headset_."  
"Kalian tidak sedang mengerjaiku 'kan?" Jimin menggigit bibir, ia tak mau berdebar untuk Yoongi yang ia anggap paling menyebalkan sejagat raya. "Yoongi-hyung tak mungkin melakukannya untukku, dia tidak suka dengan keberadaanku."  
"Bicara apa anak ini?" Hoseok pasang mimik aneh yang membuat Seokjin sukses tertawa geli. "Apa dia pernah mengatakan itu padamu sebelumnya?"  
Jimin menggeleng, melirik Yoongi yang masih tak bergerak seperti telah menjadi bangkai diatas meja. "Tapi, waktu itu dia menyuruhku pulang."  
"Dia pasti punya alasan. Kami kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya tapi seperti itulah Yoongi." Namjoon tertawa, ikut geli karena Hoseok belum berhenti menggoda Seokjin. "Sejak dulu dia selalu menolak hal yang padahal sangat ia inginkan, mengatakan kalau ia tak butuh padahal ia tahu ia tak mampu. Gengsinya tinggi."  
"Yup, begitulah Yoonie. Oh, Jimin," Hoseok beralih, lalu terkekeh sambil melirik Yoongi yang persis bangkai. "Saat kamping, apa kau tahu jaket dan selimut siapa yang kau pakai?"  
"Jungkook."  
Wajah Hoseok dan Namjoon tak bisa lebih absurd lagi dari ini. Kenapa kepala Jimin isinya cuma Jungkook? "Itu punya Yoongi."  
"Mutahil," Jimin tertawa. "Dia takkan bisa tidur kalau kedingingan. Tak ada untungnya kalau dia melakukan itu."  
"Kan sudah kubilang, dia baru tidur saat kami bangun. Benar, dia tidak tidur dan dia sangat kedinginan sampai bersedia menyalakan api didekat tendamu dan memelukmu sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook mungkin dalam masa subur." Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang melihat Yoongi memeluk Jimin didalam tenda, efeknya, Hoseok dan Namjoon saat ini persis ikan terdampar di savana. Monyong, megap, melotot. Syok. Seokjin mengancam dua orang itu agar tak menggoda Yoongi karena ia tak mau dicap sebagai tukang gosip; walau itulah kenyataannya.  
Jimin terdiam, menunduk, melonggarkan dasi. Dadanya. Dadanya berdebar kelewat hebat sampai terasa sesak tapi Jimin tak membenci debaran yang berbeda ini. Jelas, ketika berada didekat Jungkook, ia tak sekacau saat mendengar nama Yoongi.  
Oh astaga.  
Jadi, apa itu berarti, Yoongi memang memiliki 'sesuatu' terhadap Jimin?  
Atau malah, Jimin yang memiliki 'sesuatu' terhadap Yoongi?

DUAGHㅡTaehyung dan Jungkook saling terpental berlawanan ketika langkah kaki membuat tubuh mereka beradu satu sama lain. Jungkook baru saja menaiki anak tangga ketika Taehyung lewat dan berbelok tepat didepannya. Kalau saja Jungkook tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik mungkin ia sudah gelindingan di tangga. "Tae!" Rasa pening dikepala Jungkook mendadak lenyap ketika matanya melihat wajah Taehyung yang langsung menyungging senyum andalan.  
"Kookie, aku bawakan susunya." Taehyung menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa melon. Jungkook mengernyit. "Kau sedang mengejekku atau apa?"  
"Kau sendiri yang minta. Aku juga kaget karena Kookie minta dibelikan susu."  
"Kapan aku minta?"  
Sekarang Taehyung diam. Matanya menatap lurus pada iris milik Jungkook sambil menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah dikerjai oleh Jimin. "Mungkin aku mimpi." Dan ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, bahkan melupakan rasa penasaran seputar 'kenapa Jimin membohonginya'. "Kookie, ayo ke atap!"  
"Ayo," Jungkook menggandeng Taehyung dan langsung menyeret anak itu ke tangga berikutnya.  
"Aku merindukanmu, Kookie," Taehyung masih senyum-senyum. Ia tahu semua orang memperhatikan tapi ia tak perduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Saat bersama Jungkook, Taehyung takkan menyimak hal lain. Jungkook diam tak menjawab, tapi dari balik punggung itu, Taehyung bisa dengan jelas melihat telinga Jungkook memerah. Ini pemandangan biasa bagi Taehyung, 'wujud asli' dari Jungkook si preman nomor empat. Ia kadang heran kenapa Jungkook masih saja merona ketika Taehyung mengatakan hal-hal manis padahal mereka hampir melakukan itu tiap saat. Baru bilang rindu saja Jungkook sudah begini, bagaimana jika Taehyung bilang cinta?  
Ah, ya, satu-satunya hal yang tak pernah diucapkan oleh dua bersahabat ini adalah: "aku mencintaimu".

ㅡ

"Organisasi ini dibubarkan!" Suara Bang Sihyuk masih membekas di ruangan itu.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lebih dari satu kali dan Namjoon yang duduk tepat disamping kakinya, tak henti-henti mengusap wajah. Ia jengah, muak, semua terjadi tanpa disadari oleh siapapun. Bang Sihyuk mengira kalau Tax bekerja sama dengan Baby B untuk meneror Haeyu, setidaknya, itu yang ia baca dari surat didalam kardus mayat Yongguk.  
"Kau tak membohongiku 'kan? Kau bukan komplotan Baby B 'kan?"  
"Yang kulakukan hanya menjaga semua tetap aman dan, kau brengsek, sudah kubilang aku tak mengenal bajingan itu!"  
"Putera sulung Pak Bang dibunuh, Namjoon."  
"Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya jadi bisakah kau diam?" Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan tergesa, itu Hoseok dan tampangnya sangat kacau. Ia sempat kesulitan bicara saking panik dan bingung yang mencekik, tapi setelah Namjoon meninjunya, Hoseok bilang kalau Minsoo datang bersama lebih dari separuh siswa Sekolah Cheoju. Hari ini memang luar biasa, setelah Bang Sihyuk membubarkan Tax, kini anak bungsunya datang untuk tawuran. Betapa sempurnanya keakraban ayah-anak ini.

Para siswi menghambur keluar sekolah lewat pintu selatan gedung dua, menghindari pintu utara yang penuh sesak oleh kunjungan Cheoju. Sebagian siswa Haeyu juga memilih kabur dan pulang sementara sisanya berdiam dalam kelas dan menyaksikan segala hal dari kaca jendela. Guru-guru sempat mencoba untuk menghentikan Minsoo tapi coba pikir apa yang mereka dapat selain pukulan?  
"Kim Namjoon, keluarlah!"  
Namjoon masih menyusuri tangga ketika pengeras suara menyerukan namanya nyaring. Ia ada bersama Hoseok sementara Joonmyeon menyiapkan OSIS sebagai bantuan cadangan. Seokjin melarikan diri ke lantai tiga untuk mengamati kerusuhan, Yoongi tergeletak diatas meja dengan telinga mendendangkan lagu, Jimin hanyut dalam kerumunan orang yang kabur, sedangkan Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan membawanya ke atap.  
"Kau aman disini, aku takkan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian jadi dengarkan aku. Oke?" Jungkook mendudukkan Taehyung dibalik susunan tandon, memegangi bahunya, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Taehyung masih bingung dan perintah dari Jungkook membuatnya takut. "Kookie, sesuatu terjadi 'kan? Ada apa?"  
"Aku," Jungkook gelisah. "Aku akan berkelahi. Tapi, kau sudah mengizinkanku, ingat?"  
"Kookie, astaga," Bagus, jawaban Jungkook malah membuat Taehyung makin kalut.  
"Kau juga bilang kalau aku boleh terluka,"  
"Tapi-" Jungkook memeluknya. Taehyung yang begini sangat menyedihkan, itu kenapa Jungkook tak pernah mau anak itu mendengar atau melihat apapun yang akan menakutinya, membuatnya panik dan inilah dampaknya. Taehyung membalas pelukan itu, tatapannya terhempas jauh ke langit, entah hanya dia yang lihat atau memang awannya berlalu dengan cepat? "Aku takut, Kook..."  
"Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Kau aman, oke?"  
"... Ya."  
"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya."  
Lalu Jungkook benar-benar pergi, ia biarkan Taehyung seorang diri diatap. Memandangi punggung sahabatnya yang perlahan lenyap, Taehyung memeluk kaki rapat-rapat, bibir yang biasa tersenyum itu ia gigit demi menahan panik. _Kookie bilang semua akan baik-baik saja, aku aman, aku aman,_ ia berusaha menanam sugesti positif, ia harus berhenti ketakutan. _Kookie, kumohon bantu aku, aku tak mau melihat apapun,_

ㅡJungkook berlari menuruni tangga, ia tahu Namjoon sudah diluar dan ia tahu semuanya kacau.

 _Aku tak ingin siapapun tahu, ya, aku hanya anak laki-laki biasa, aku anak biasa,_

ㅡ "Nam," Jungkook menghentikan pelarian tepat dibelakang Namjoon yang berdiri menghadang didepan pintu masuk. Yixing dan Chanyeol juga ada didekatnya. "Apa kita akan berkelahi, di sekolah?"

 _... Kookie, sembunyikan aku dari semua orang._

"Joonmyeon mengizinkan. Toh aku bukan lagi Ketua Perisai, aku cuma preman yang membela nama sekolah."  
"Maaf mengatakan hal ini di saat begini, tapi, bos, ucapanmu membuatku merinding." Chanyeol menahan tawa sambil tetap berusaha menampilkan wajah galak. Minsoo belum muncul dari kerumunan, ia mungkin datang bersama bala bantuan sementara disini Namjoon dan Jungkook hanya memiliki Yixing, Chanyeol dan Hoseok. Lalu satu diantara kerumunan, orang yang berdiri paling depan dan berhadapan dengan para pejuang dari Haeyu, sesaat lalu terlihat menerima panggilan telepon. Segera setelahnya ia menjeritkan komando untuk masuk ke gedung dan menghancurkan sekolah. Minsoo merusak sekolah ayahnya sendiri?  
Jungkook membelalak, ia memekik, "Nam!" Lalu memukul orang yang hampir menerjangnya hidup-hidup. Orang-orang akhirnya sibuk, termasuk para siswa didalam kelas, mereka jadi ikut berkelahi karena tak rela sekolahnya dihancurkan. Jungkook mengetahui sesuatu dan ia harus bicara dengan Namjoon, tapi situasi membuat segalanya jadi sulit.  
"Taehyung?" Jimin menjerit ketika matanya menemukan Taehyung, berdiri diam ketika semua orang berlari kabur. Ia benar-benar diam, mematung meski tubuhnya berulang kali ditabrak. "Tae! Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Lari!" Tapi Taehyung tetap diam, mau tak mau, Jimin harus pergi menghampirinya, membelah lautan manusia yang bisa membunuhnya dengan pantofel mereka. Jimin langsung menggapai tangan Taehyung, digenggamnya erat-erat agar anak itu tidak terseret kerumunan dan menghilang. Sambil bergandengan, ia bawa Taehyung berlari mengikuti arus. "Dimana Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin, tapi tak dijawab. Jimin terus bertanya hingga ia kesal, membentak Taehyung dan dibuat kaget ketika anak itu memasang seringai kejam sambil memandang lekat-lekat.

"Nam, aku harus memberitahu sesuatu!"  
Jungkook menubrukkan punggungnya pada punggung Namjoon, kali ini mereka saling melindungi. Seseorang mencekik Namjoon, tapi ia bisa melepaskan diri dan kembali meninju. "Bicaralah!" Pekiknya.  
"Kita tak bisa buang waktu disini, kita perlu bicara dengan Tax lainnya untuk berjaga,"  
"Apa kau mulai lelah? Payah!"  
"Bukan begitu, sialan," Jungkook melempar seseorang ke udara seolah orang itu adalah bumerang. "Kita harus hati-hati pada Cheoju ketika mereka datang sebanyak ini,"  
"Mereka gangster?"  
"Bukan," Kali ini Jungkook diserang ramai-ramai.  
"LALU APA?" Kesal, Namjoon menendang wajah orang yang memegangi Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri kesal karena kalimatnya selalu terputus, mereka berdua jadi mengamuk tak keruan. "ADA APA, JEON JUNGKOOK?"

ㅡ "Taehyung...?"  
"Sayang sekali, aku bukan Taehyung,"  
Jimin tercekat, ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Jungkook memukul Namjoon entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi setelahnya, ia menjerit, "BABY B ADA DIANTARA KITA SEKARANG!"

ㅡ Seseorang, mengenakan seragam Haeyu, berdiri didepan Jimin dengan bengis. " _Call me Baby B._ "

Namjoon membelalak. "... Sialan."

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ** **  
Bersambung**


	10. Sembilan

Dalam hati, Namjoon terus mengumpat. Ia membenarkan ucapan Jungkook, Tax harus bekerja sama dan ia tahu semua anggota masih berkeliaran di area sekolah. Diliriknya Hoseok yang tengah kejar-kejaran dengan beberapa orang, wajahnya terlalu memalukan dan Namjoon hampir tertawa jika ia tak ingat kalau mereka sedang dalam situasi kacau. "Seokkie!"  
"Panggilan itu tidak keren, idiot!" Hoseok menjerit, masih lari-lari. "Ada apa?" Akhirnya ia mendekati Namjoon, sempat mendorong seseorang yang hampir menyikut wajah si monster. Dua orang ini akhirnya ngobrol sambil pukul-pukulan.  
"Apa kau tahu anak-anak berkumpul dimana? Awas!" Namjoon menarik Hoseok menjauh, hampir saja punggungnya dihantam balok. Gila, Cheoju tidak main-main, mereka bisa membunuh orang dengan properti seperti itu. Hoseok segera tahu kalau Tax adalah 'anak-anak' yang dimaksud Namjoon. "Yang kutahu, Yoongi masih di mejanya. Pasti dia sudah bangun sekarang," Ya, seharusnya orang itu sudah bangun mengingat kelas-kelas Haeyu yang tak lagi memberi ketenangan.  
"Panggil!"  
"Kau gila? Aku repot disini!" Hoseok memukul kepala Namjoon sebelum menendang orang didepannya. Tanpa sadar, di halaman, para Cheoju hanya tinggal beberapa termasuk yang sudah terluka sementara sisanya sudah ada didalam gedung. Sekarang, harusnya Hoseok tak sedang repot. "Oke, baik," Sementara ia berlari ke gedung olahraga untuk 'memanggil' Yoongi, Namjoon mengejar orang-orang kedalam, menendangi siapa saja yang menaiki tangga, bahkan ia mulai ikut menggunakan kursi sebagai senjata. Lumayan, sekali ayun, ia bisa menumbangkan dua sampai tiga orang; langsung pingsan.  
"YOONGI-AHHH! YOONGI-AHHH!"  
Yoongi memutar bola mata, melengos jengah pada pengeras suara yang memanggil namanya dan ia yakin Hoseok sengaja melakukan ituㅡjeritan cempreng yang dibuat-buat. Ia tak perlu bertanya apa yang diinginkan Hoseok, situasi seperti ini sering terjadi jika kau bersahabat dengan preman; artinya, Yoongi harus memberi bantuan. Ia merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel, mulai menghubungi seseorang. Tepat dibelakang bahunya Jimin terjebak dalam situasi tegang antara Yoongi dengan Taehyung. Dua orang itu terus membicarakan hal yang Jimin tak mengerti maksudnya sama sekali. "Sekarang jam..." Yoongi menjenguk jam tangan. "Ini masih pagi." Kembali bicara dengan ponsel.  
"Taehyung, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Jimin sempat maju tapi Yoongi menahannya, terus saja bertelepon-ria dengan entah siapa.  
"Aku bukan Taehyung." Taehyung tertawa, memegangi dahi dengan lemas.  
"Kau Taehyung dan kau adalah Baby B!"  
"Kutunggu." Yoongi menekan pengakhir panggilan lalu menatap Jimin. "Kenapa kau teriak-teriak? Tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"  
"Matamu buta? Itu Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa aku diam?" Jimin terus saja berusaha maju seolah ingin memukul Baby B, dia sangat lupa kalau Baby B bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap. "Selama ini dia pura-pura bodoh agar tak ada yang mencurigainya!"  
"Bisa diam atau perlu kupaksa diam?" Yoongi bertanya. Suaranya tak berekspresi dan Jimin benar-benar bungkam. "Pergilah ke atap." Tanpa protes, Jimin segera berlari kearah tangga. Beruntung, gedung dua sangat sepi dan hanya ada Yoongi bersama Baby B yang masih berdiri diantara loker. Orang-orang mungkin bersembunyi atau sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat, siapa yang tahu.  
Baby B mendudukkan diri didekat salah satu loker sementara Yoongi ikut duduk diseberangnya, mereka sama-sama diam untuk beberapa saat sampai B tertawa. "Permainan begini seru 'kan?"  
"Aku menyuruh Jimin untuk diam itu bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu mengoceh."  
"Ayolah,"  
"Berisik. Kau mengganggu tidurku."  
Baby B mendengung, mengapit lengan diantara lututnya yang terlipat didada. Persis anak kecil, ditambah dengan wajah lugunya, makin tak nampak kalau ia sudah bukan anak SD. "Maaf, maaf, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"  
Tunggu.  
Baby B mengenal ayah Yoongi?  
Dan, Yoongi mengenal Baby B?

Jimin berdiri diatap, memegang tralis besi lalu menjerit sendirian. Ia terus mengaum 'aaaaaaaaargh' atau 'argh' atau berdecak. Itu karena ia kesal, ia masih tak menyangka kalau Baby B itu Taehyung. "Aku benci Taehyunggg!" Taehyung, yang memang tengah bersembunyi diatap, kaget mendengar jeritan Jimin. Ia mengintip dari balik tandon dan melihat Jimin disana, didekat pintu masuk, melepas kacamata dan terus menyebut 'Taehyung'.  
"Jiminnie!"  
Jimin menoleh kebelakang, kearah pintu, tapi tak ada siapapun. "Dia mengikutiku?"  
"Aku disini, hei, Jiminnie,"  
"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau begini, Taehyung? Keluar kau!"  
"Aku disini! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Taehyung melambai, Jimin memandanginya dengan kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa disitu?"  
"Kookie menyuruhku sembunyi disini, ayo sembunyi juga!"  
"Kau kira aku bodoh? Kau pasti berencana untuk menggunakanku sebagai umpan!"  
"Aku tak mengerti, bisakah kita duduk dan bicara pelan-pelan?"  
"Bohooonggg!" Jimin geram, tapi yang ia lakukan cuma melompat-lompat ditempat dengan wajah gemas. "Kau jahat, Taehyung, jahat sekali astagaaa kenapa begini?"  
"Jiminnie, aku binguuungg! Cepat kemariii!"  
"Tidaaakkk!" Suara Jimin melengking.  
"Cepaaatt!"  
"Akui saja, Kim Taehyung!"  
"Baik, aku mengaku kalau aku yang menggambar gajah di buku tulismu!"  
"Bukan itu, tapi- hei, kenapa kau menggambar gajah dibukuku?!"  
"Itu gajah milik Kookie!"  
"Apa?! Kau menggambar gajah orang dalam buku pelajaranku?!"  
" _Min Yoongi-sialan, dimana kau? Captain akan datang membawa lebih banyak masa!_ " Suara Hoseok kembali terdengar dari seluruh _speaker_ di Haeyu. Jimin melonjak kaget, ia segera menghampiri Taehyung dan ikut sembunyi. Taehyung juga kaget, keadaan dibawah persis seperti ditengah peperangan; suara kaca atau debaman keras bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke atap. "Apa disini sudah sangat tidak aman?" Tanya Taehyung, wajah itu seperti menahan tangis. Jimin dibuat kebingungan karenanya, ekspresi Taehyung jelas bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat, anak itu memang ketakutan. Tapi Jimin juga berani bersumpah kalau Baby B adalah Taehyung.  
"Kim Taehyung," Jimin menarik nafas, tegang sampai bisa jantungan. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"  
"Entah, aku tak tahu..."  
"Jujurlah, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"  
"... Kau membuatku takut, Jiminnie,"  
"Berhenti pura-pura dan akuilah kalau kau memang Baby B! Jujur!"  
Taehyung diam. Melotot. Gemetar. _Kookie bilang aku aman,_ ia kembali bersugesti. _Aku aman disini, aku aman_. Kepalanya memberi gelengan lemah, matanya memaku seperti orang buta. "Aku Taehyung," Katanya. Jimin jadi panik, ia takut terjadi sesuatu jika orang didepannya memang Baby B. Tapi, Jimin melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, orang yang mengaku Baby B itu memiliki wajah persis Taehyung bahkan mengenakan seragam Haeyu. Kalaupun Taehyung kembar, tidak mungkin Jimin tak tahu karena mereka seangkatan dan satu seragam. Kemudian sesuatu terbersit dalam kepala Jimin, ia teringat pada beberapa buku misteri yang sering ia baca. "Ya Tuhan," Ia berbisik. "Apa Taehyung berkepribadian ganda?"

"Halo, hyung," Entah apa yang terjadi di Haeyu hingga banyak sekali tokoh yang ingin menampakkan diri. Salah satunya adalah orang ini, yang dengan santai berlari ke toilet setelah ikut berkelahi melawan pasukan dari Cheoju. Meski terengah, orang ini nampak bersenang-senang, bercermin sambil bicara ditelepon. Oh, ayolah, bahkan penggunaan ponsel sangat sering disorot seperti ini. "Yup, aku memang sedang senang. Nah, ada hal yang harus kuberitahu,"  
" _Bicaralah-ups, koinku jatuh._ "  
Ia tertawa, "Ini kerusuhan pertama tahun ini. Aku belum memastikan keadaan 'dia', tapi selama mantan Bae-BB ada disini, kurasa 'dia' akan baik-baik saja."  
" _Bae-BB? Itu... Oh, level lima milik B? Anak itu masih bersama 'dia'?_ "  
"Yeah." Ia membasuh wajah di wastafel.  
" _Awasi kemunculan blok eksekutif, oke?-ups, antingku lepas._ " Setelah itu panggilan diputus, ia kembali memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku kemeja yang memapangkan bordiran warna biru tua.  
Kim Han Bin  
"Oh, yeah, kuharap Bobby juga menikmati acara ini." Ia berdendang dan kembali pada keramaian.

Hoseok masih belum kembali dari gedung olahraga, tapi Namjoon mendengar suaranya dari _speaker_ pengumuman dan ia harap Hoseok bisa membantu bersama Yoongi. Disini, di gedung satu, Namjoon masih pukul sana sini, tendang sana sini, bersama Yixing dan Chanyeol. Mereka nampak kewalahan, beruntung siswa-siswa Haeyu ikut tawuran jadi ada tenaga tambahan. Namjoon sempat membahas pada dua anak buahnya perihal Baby B diantara Haeyu-Cheoju dan mereka mengangguk paham, mulai berpencar setelah mendapat komando untuk mengintai, mengawasi keadaan mencurigakan berindikasi kemungkinan sosok Baby B. Ya, bukankah Yixing sudah tahu wajah si nomor satu?

Yang dilakukan Yoongi saat ini: merokok. Baby B masih bersamanya; merokok. Mereka sempat ngobrol sebelum kembali diam, terlibat negosiasi yang digagas Yoongi. Tapi sepertinya negosiasi itu tak berhasil, jadi Baby B masih diam ditempat, tidak pergi kemana-mana. "Aku akan terus mengacau." B meniup asap rokoknya lalu tersenyum. Itu bukan senyum yang indah dipandang dan demi apapun Yoongi sangat ingin meninjunya jika saja tak ingat tentang betapa harmonis hubungan Seo-bang dengan Yang-eun (harap baca bagian tiga/chapter 4). Oh, ya, mengenai status keluarga Min; merekalah orang-orang dibalik Fraksi Yang-eun. Tentu saja hanya B yang tahu, ayah B adalah pimpinan Kesatuan Ho-nam. Soal Yoongi yang selalu terlihat penasaran jika mendengar nama Baby B itu bukan karena ia berusaha nampak 'alami', tapi karena memantau gerak-gerik B adalah sebuah keharusan. Yoongi amat mengenal B, ia tahu keluarga Fraksi Seo-bang dan ia tak bisa pura-pura tuli saat salah satu keturunan dalam Kesatuan Fraksi keluarganya tengah dibicarakan. Berita baiknya, Yoongi tak memihak siapapun; B, Cheoju, atau Haeyu.  
"Silahkan saja. Tapi jauhi temanku."  
"Monster Nam? Kkk, _so sweet_."  
Yoongi tak menjawab.  
"Salah? Hoseok?" B menebak lagi.  
Yoongi tertawa bising.  
"Masih salah?"  
"Adikmu."  
"Adikku?"  
KRRSSKKK SSKK NGINGGGㅡ" _OPPA-YA, AKU BERITAHU SAJA YA, DASAR TENGIK SIALAN, PERGI DARI SINI ATAU KUTENDANG KAU!_ " Setelah memperdengarkan _rapping_ ala film horor, terdengar jeritan seorang wanita. Ini benar-benar horor. Betapa pintar Yoongi karena telah menyumbat telinga dengan musik. B mengerjap bingung. "Suara adikku,"  
Yoongi bisa mendengar gumaman itu, ia lalu mengambil ponsel dan menggoyangkannya didepan wajah. "Aku menghubungi bantuan yang tepat 'kan?" Lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau B mengidap _sibling-complex_? B menarik nafas, "Baik, kau menang kali ini. Aku pulang, tapi Cheoju pasti kembali." Benar, bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah masalah Bangs, bukan Baby B. Dan Yoongi sudah tahu soal itu tanpa harus diingatkan; Tax memang perlu mengadakan pertemuan.

Hoseok, di ruang pengumuman, membelalak bingung. Entah hanya perasaan atau memang gadis berseragam sekolah puteri didepannya memiliki wajah persis Taehyung? Gadis yang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk dan merebut mikrofon dari tangan Hoseok itu benar-benar mirip Taehyung seolah membayangkan anak idiot itu memakai wig rambut panjang. "Ini Taehyung?" Ia bertanya.  
"Aku bukan Taehyung," Gadis itu meletakkan mikrofon ke meja, lalu menguncir rambut cokelatnya yang tebal mengilap. "Kamu siapa?"  
"... Hoseok." Orang ini masih _speechless_.  
"Oke, Hoseok, aku sudah membantumu hari ini. Terimakasihnya kapan-kapan saja, ya. Bye bye!" Lalu gadis itu pergi menghilang tanpa memperkenalkan diri. Hoseok tahu, itu jelas bukan Taehyung karena bersuara asli perempuan, bahkan punya dada besar dan memakai rok. Lagipula, itu seragam Sekolah Menengah Ilsun, sekolah elit khusus puteri. Kalaupun memang Taehyung, seragam siapa yang ia curi? Dan, jika itu benar Taehyung, Hoseok segera menyimpulkan bahwa Jeon Jungkook memiliki sahabat yang mengidap _transvetic_ * (*sejenis kelainan seks; _kink_ ).

"Park Jimin! Kim Taehyung!"  
Yoongi menyibak poninya yang tertiup angin. Diatap, angin berhembus agak kencang. Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya ketika Jimin muncul sambil menyeret-nyeret Taehyung yang wajahnya basah kuyup, banjir air mata dan ingus karena Jimin terus membentaknya. Yoongi tertegun, agak heran juga melihat anak SMA terisak-isak seperti bocah. "Ada apa ini? Kau membuatnya menangis?"  
"Aku memarahinya!" Jimin mendengus dan itu makin membingungkan bagi Yoongi. Alisnya bertaut ke pangkal hidung, menatap Jimin. "Kenapa kau memarahinya?"  
"Karena dia tak mau mengaku kalau dialah Baby B, hyung! Kau juga lihat 'kan?"  
 _Yeah, aku melihatnya dan kau memarahi orang yang salah, Jimin_. "Orang itu bukan Taehyung." Ia menggeleng, lalu meraih tangan Taehyung dan menggandengnya. Jimin melihat itu, entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka. "Lagipula kalau itu Taehyung, kau tak diizinkan untuk asal marah-marah. Kecuali kau mau cepat mati."  
"Tapi," Jimin melirik Taehyung yang menggosok mata sambil sesenggukan, meraung kalau ia ingin pulang dan sembunyi dalam lemari di kamar. "Aku hanya ingin memintanya untuk menghentikan serangan ke Haeyu."  
"Yeah, itu yang dilakukan semua orang disini saat ini, tapi sayangnya itu bukan Taehyung. Kau harus berpikir sebelum bertindak, Park Jimin." Yoongi menepuk pipi Taehyung pelan. "Sudah tak ada apa-apa, kau bersamaku sekarang. Berhenti menangis." Dan perlakuan itu benar-benar membuat Jimin kesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Yoongi mengkritiknya sementara Taehyung diberi perhatian yang baik. Ia tak mengerti kenapa aksinya untuk mengungkap Baby B malah tak disukai oleh Yoongi. Mendadak ia jadi tak mengerti banyak hal, termasuk penyebab kenapa dadanya sesak melihat Yoongi membujuk Taehyung dengan merendahkan suara sementara ketika bersama Jimin, orang itu bicara seperlunya. Kalau ucapan para senior mengenai Yoongi itu benar, kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini? Dan memikirkan hal-hal sepele itu membuat Jimin menangis.  
"Hei, kau kenapa?" Yoongi kaget, tiba-tiba Jimin menunduk dan terisak. "Park Jimin, kenapa kau ikut menangis?"  
"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu temanku," Taehyung memukul lengan Yoongi, masih sambil menangis. Mendengar pembelaan ini membuat Jimin menyesal telah marah-marah pada Taehyung. Akhirnya, Jimin menangis makin jadi. Taehyung kaget, menangis lagi. Lalu Yoongi?  
Lihat, dia hampir melompat dari atap.

Sementara yang lain memiliki kesibukan, sedang apakah Kim Seokjin?

 _Selfie_ diantara orang-orang yang sedang tawuran. Biar _hits_.

Ceritanya, Pangeran Haeyu ikut berkelahi. Padahal?

ㅡ

Situasi mulai terkendali. Ketidakmunculan Minsoo mungkin jadi penyebab kenapa siswa Cheoju mengakhiri serangan mereka. Tak ada yang tahu apa rencana Minsoo tapi yang pasti Haeyu harus menyusun strategi. Ini tidak main-main ketika harus melawan preman nomor tiga berkekuatan penuhㅡayahnya pemilik Haeyu dan kawannya punya solidaritas tinggiㅡsambil mengantisipasi adanya gerilya dari preman nomor satu. Meski Haeyu memiliki si nomor dua dan si nomor empat, keduanya tak dilengkapi performa yang cukup; mereka memimpin sejumlah orang hebat tanpa modal pasukan 'perang' dan mereka menempati urutan sekian berdasarkan kemampuan masing-masing, bukan kemampuan kelompok seperti B atau Captain. Mungkin Haeyu mengasuh Min Yoongi yang notabene anak pimpinan Fraksi Yang-eun, tapi Yoongi jelas takkan mau turun tangan. Ia bukan preman dan ia memang enggan untuk terjun dalam dunia merepotkan yang bisa menyita seluruh waktu tidurnya. Lagipula semua akan jadi sia-sia, ia menyembunyikan latar belakang keluarganya dari siapapun termasuk sahabat dekatnya, lalu tiba-tiba unjuk gigi? Oh, tak mungkin, Yoongi merasa dia terlalu waras untuk melakukan semua itu dan memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu seperti biasanya.  
Menggandeng Taehyung ditangan kiri dan Jimin ditangan kanan, Yoongi menyusuri koridor gedung satu. Masih lumayan banyak orang disana, mengemas kelas yang berantakan atau sekadar ngobrol bergosip soal perkelahian tadi. Yoongi perlu mengantar dua 'adik'-nya ke klinik Haeyu yang saat ini tak berpenghuni karena guru penjaganya kabur. Beruntung karena ruang ini tak dijamah oleh Cheoju, jadi masih rapi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku akan mengumpulkan Tax disini, kalian istirahat saja." Yoongi mengambil botol alkohol pembersih, berdiri didepan kaca wastafel dan mengusapkan cairan itu pada lukanya. Ketika satu siswa Cheoju menghantamkan kursi ke pintu, patahan kayunya terhempas dan melukai lengan Yoongi yang kala itu masih tidur. Jelas saja dia terbangun. "Kalian tidak luka 'kan?"  
"Tidak," Taehyung menggeleng, menyedot ingus lalu mencolek lengan Jimin yang juga menggeleng. "Kami baik-baik saja." Yoongi angkat alis, mengembalikan botol kedalam lemari dan menepuk permukaan celananya yang tak ia sadari nampak berdebu. Tanpa pamit, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung disana. Jimin berbalik, naik ke salah satu kasur dan merebah. Kepalanya pening karena sudah lama tidak menangis. Taehyung juga, ia merebah di kasur yang lain dan terdiam menatap langit-langit. "Setelah melihat Yoongi-hyung tadi, aku jadi tenang. Dia seperti pahlawan, ya."  
"... Tidak juga." Jimin menyahut. Entah, ia hanya tak mau mengakui kalau pernyataan Taehyung adalah sebuah kebenaran padahal Jimin begitu lega ketika Yoongi muncul, orang itu mengubah atmosfir menjadi aman, seperti Yoongi takkan membiarkan apapun melukai adik-adiknya dan memang itu kenyataannya.  
"Jiminnie,"  
Jimin mendengung, "Yeah,"  
"Kau menyukai Kookie?"  
"Hah?" Ia melompat, terduduk dan menepuk paha Taehyung disebelahnya. "Tidak, dia 'kan pacarmu! Dasar aneh."  
"Habisnya, Jiminnie bilang untuk beli susu,"  
"Memang dia yang minta." Padahal Taehyung sudah tahu kalau Jimin berbohong, tapi Jimin tak mau mengaku. Ia kembali merebah dan menggumam-gumam, membuat Taehyung tertawa. "Kookie tidak minum susu. Kalau memang suka, tidak apa-apa."  
Jimin diam, berbalik memunggungi Taehyung dan membekap wajah dengan bantal. Kenapa sekarang ia merasa jahat pada Taehyung? Apa cuma gara-gara ucapan 'jangan ganggu temanku'? "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.  
"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau sangat menyukai Kookie. Aku tahu banyak hal dan aku bisa membuat kalian pacaran. Mau?"  
"Zzz, yang benar saja."  
"Aku serius. Lagipula, aku bukan pacarnya."  
Lalu hening.  
Sunyi senyap.  
 _Mereka berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan selalu tidur bersama tapi dia bilang Kookie bukan pacarnya? Yang benar saja!_

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ**  
 **Bersambung**


	11. Sepuluh

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan pembaruan cerita, saya baru saja sembuh setelah hampir seminggu sakit. (tertawa)

Selamat membaca.

...

"Seokkie." Yoongi membuka pintu gedung olahraga, melangkah masuk kedalam dan memanggil Hoseok dari tengah lapangan basket, suaranya yang serak dan berat segera menggema keseluruh penjuru. Hoseok keluar dan mengunci pintu ruang pengumuman, ia menyahut sambil menuruni tangga disamping bangku penonton, gemerincing dari gantungan kunci ditangannya menjadi pengiring suasana.  
"Gadis itu kesini?" Tanya Yoongi, berjalan kearah sebuah bola basket yang menyendiri didekat tiang ring; harusnya semua bola dikumpulkan kedalam keranjang.  
"Kau juga lihat? Cantik ya, tapi rasanya dia mirip dengan Taehyung."  
"Lupakan dia." Yoongi mengambil bola tadi, melemparnya ke ring. Masuk.  
"Hah?"  
Lagi, Yoongi mengambil bola dan kembali melemparnya memasuki ring, kalau saja mereka sedang bertanding, mungkin ini adalah sebuah kemenangan. Hoseok berjalan mendekat, sejak awal mereka bicara, Yoongi sama sekali tak menoleh atau melirik, hanya sibuk menatap lingkaran ring yang sangat ingin dilempari dengan bola. Hoseok merebut bola dari Yoongi, mencoba mengadu pandang dengannya. "Lupakan? Kenapa?"  
"Lakukan saja," Sekali lagi, bola berpindah ke tangan Yoongi, langsung dilempar dan lolos melewati lingkaran keranjang diatas. Hoseok baru akan menyergah lagi ketika kemudian Yoongi melekatkan punggung tangannya ke bibir Hoseok, menatapnya lekat. "Itu kalau kau tak ingin ada korban lain setelah Bang Yongguk. Tapi kalau kau sangat ingin ada yang mati, sekalian saja buat spanduk, katakan kalau kau melihat gadis SMA Ilsun berwajah mirip Taehyung." Setelah itu ia menyingkirkan tangan dari wajah kawannya, memungut bola yang kini menggelinding dan membentur dinding pembatas antara kursi penonton dengan lapangan untuk dikembalikan kedalam keranjang bersama bola-bola yang lain. Hoseok diam, bibirnya melipat dan kepalanya memutar otak; Yoongi bukan tipe yang asal bicara, meski nampak lengah karena hampir selalu tidur, ia memiliki kesan tegas yang berbeda yang mampu membuat orang-orang percaya dan menuruti perkataannya. Artinya, Yoongi mengetahui sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab kenapa Hoseok harus melupakan 'Gadis Taehyung' dan Hoseok percaya kalau ia mau menuruti Yoongi maka semua terkendali.  
Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Yoongi pada Jimin, ia meminta anak itu untuk melupakan apapun yang ia tahu soal Baby B. Ia juga bilang pada Jimin kalau pura-pura tidak tahu akan jadi lebih baik ketimbang sok tahu dan mati setelahnya. Seperti Hoseok, Jimin juga menuruti Yoongi dan memang itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Menjadi amnesia akan sangat membantu ketika kau mungkin menjadi salah satu orang dalam pengawasan Baby B; Yoongi mengalaminya.  
Berada dalam garis keturunan yang terikat pada organisasi kriminal bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan bukan sesuatu yang memberi banyak keuntungan. Menjadi salah satu dari baris generasi mafia adalah hal yang benar-benar memuakkan; perselisihan, kekerasan, hidup tanpa kasih-sayang merupakan hal lumrah yang menghantui sejak dilahirkan dan tiap membuka mata. Mungkin para awam berpikir mereka bisa berbuat semaunya jika berada dalam urutan lima besar di deretan preman-preman taraf pelajar, tapi ketahuilah, ketika nama mereka akhirnya masuk dalam minimal sepuluh teratas, tiap hari mereka akan bernafas dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bahkan Yoongi, yang bukan preman, yang tak seorangpun menoleh ketika namanya disebut dengan lantang ditengah jalan, telah menjadi intaian lebih dari tiga kelompok mafia hanya karena dia dilahirkan dalam Fraksi Yang-eun. Bagaimana dengan yang memang mendapat predikat seperti Baby B? Seperti Namjoon, Minsoo dan Jungkook? Itulah sebabnya Yoongi memilih untuk menarik diri, menutup profil dirinya rapat-rapat bahkan dari Hoseok dan Namjoon. Yoongi tak mau hidup repot, ia tak mau kehilangan waktu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur hanya demi sesuatu yang tak bisa ia rasakan manfaatnya. Memangnya apa manfaat dari merusuh? Selain kelelahan, apalagi?  
Yoongi tahu segala hal dalam lingkup Kesatuan Ho-nam: mengenai Seo-bang (keluarga Baby B), Yang-eun (keluarganya) maupun OB. Ia tahu soal kesatuan ini lebih baik dari para tetua, dari saudara-saudaranya, bahkan dari orangtuanya. Tentu saja tak ada yang takut untuk bicara blak-blakan didekat Yoongi karena ia nampak selalu tidur, nampak lengah dan bodoh, padahal justru dia menyimak segalanya. Seluk-beluk Kesatuan Ho-nam hingga ke akar, termasuk kabar bahwa blok eksekutif berasal dari Fraksi OB yang 'dipelihara' oleh Baby B.  
Min Yoongi bukan siapa-siapa, tapi dia tahu apapun; saat bersama yang lain, ia kembali sebagai 'bukan siapa-siapa' dan ia harap teman-temannya mampu melakukan apa yang ia lakukan, untuk diam dan melupakan segalanya.

Pintu klinik dibuka dan Jungkook merangsek masuk sambil memegangi lengan. Ia terluka dan ketika matanya menangkap Taehyung, rasa sakitnya lenyap dalam sekejap. "Tae!" Ia melompat, berlari dengan sumringah menuju tempat tidur Taehyung tapi ditolak. Jungkook bingung. "Kenapa Tae?"  
"Jangan duduk disini, ini untuk Seok-hyung."  
"Oke." Jungkook mundur, duduk di salah satu kursi dan Taehyung kembali melarang. "Itu untuk Joon-hyung." Lagi, Jungkook pindah ke kursi satunya dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama. "Itu untuk Yoon-hyung, lalu Jin-hyung disana."  
Jungkook mengernyit. Jujur saja Taehyung membuatnya kesal. "Lalu, aku tidak boleh duduk?"  
"Duduk saja didekat Jiminnie."  
" _Brrggh_ , oke oke." Ia menurut, duduk disisi kasur yang ditempati Jimin dan melihat Taehyung tersenyum senang. Jungkook ikut tersenyum, tak ada yang lebih ia suka selain senyuman Taehyung. Sejak kecil, ia selalu tersenyum saat Taehyung tersenyum, ia selalu tertawa saat Taehyung tertawa, ia melakukan apapun untuk menyertai Taehyung dan memang begitulah setianya Jeon Jungkook. Jimin salah tingkah, bingung karena Jungkook duduk tepat didekat kakinya. "Kau terluka?" Ia melihat lengan Jungkook, ada garis luka yang memisahkan kulitnya. Itu lumayan lebar. "Uh, kuambilkan pembersih,"  
"Tidak perlu, Tae yang akan melakukannya."  
"Aku tidak mau." Taehyung menjawab tanpa pikir panjang, membuat Jungkook menoleh kritis. "Tae?"  
"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jimin mengoper kapas dan botol alkohol, lalu duduk ditempat yang kata Taehyung itu milik Seokjin. Akhirnya Jungkook membersihkan lukanya sendiri sementara Taehyung menyeret Jimin ke toilet.  
"Kenapa tidak duduk didekat Kookie?" Ia bertanya, wajahnya kritis. "Aku sengaja melakukannya untukmu, Jiminnie,"  
"Aku tak tahu!" Jimin melompat ditempat, kebiasaannya saat merasa kesal. "Mungkin aku hanya sebatas suka, atau, entahlah yang jelas aku tidak nyaman. Ketika berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan banyak hal bersama Jungkook dan membiarkanmu tak bisa menyentuhnya membuatku sangat tidak nyaman."  
Taehyung diam, menunduk. Lagi-lagi ia dimarahi Jimin. "Kukira aku bisa membantu." Jimin menghela nafas, mengusap kepala Taehyung dan sentuhan itu terasa seperti bayi; rambut Taehyung sangat halus, kulit kepalanya dingin dan harumnya manis. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Jungkook sangat suka menyentuh Taehyung. "Apa kau tak mau berterimakasih pada Jungkook? Dia yang menyuruhmu sembunyi diatap 'kan?  
"Ah," Taehyung terkesiap. "Ah, benar," Ia merengek dan lari keluar toilet, merasa jahat karena membiarkan Jungkook mengobati lukanya sendiri. Sebenarnya itu hal yang sama sekali tak perlu dicemaskan, tapi tahulah bagaimana bentuk persahabatan dua orang itu. Jimin tertawa, setelah buang air kecil, ia mencuci tangan dan membasuh wajah. Tiba-tiba, ketika bercermin, muncul sosok lain dibelakang Jimin. "GYAAAAAH!"

Taehyung masuk ke klinik, ia tahu Jungkook menyorot kedatangannya tapi ia sama sekali tak bicara. Terus berjalan, mengambil kapas baru, obat dan perban kemudian duduk disamping Jungkook. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang bersuara, hanya Taehyung yang sibuk merawat luka sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook agak bingung karena Taehyung jadi aneh, tapi ia memilih diam, lebih tepatnya malas bertanya.  
"Maaf." Kata Taehyung, masih sambil menjejalkan kapas ke luka Jungkook. Jungkook tak tahu kenapa ada 'maaf' muncul disini, yang ia tahu cuma mengenai betapa ia ingin mencium Taehyung; wajah anak itu lucu, kelewat serius saat memandangi lecet kecil ditubuh Jungkook seolah memikirkan 'kira-kira ini kena apa?', kadang ia bergumam kaget saat menemukan lebam ungu membiru yang terlihat sangat sakit. Astaga, Jungkook sangat bersyukur atas pemandangan yang muncul tepat disisinya ini.  
Jungkook mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung yang tak bergeming, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Lewat beberapa detik, Jungkook mencium tepi alis Taehyung dan masih tak ada reaksi. Ketiga kali, Jungkook mencium pipi Taehyung, tanpa jeda ia juga mencium telinga anak itu, lanjut lagi ke rahangnya hingga sampai ke bibirnya. Ciuman itu hanya berdurasi tiga detik ketika Jungkook melepasnya, tapi Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, menangkup kepala Jungkook dan menciumnya lagi. Oh, betapa indah masa remaja.

"Berisik!" Ternyata itu Yoongi, baru saja masuk toilet dan sempat berpapasan dengan Taehyung diluar. Ia maju ke deretan wastafel dan mencuci tangan disana. "Kenapa kau selalu berisik?"  
"YA TUHAN JANTUNGKU, WOW, LUAR BIASAAAA,"  
"Diam, Park Jimin, diam." Yoongi menarik tisu panjang-panjang lalu ia balutkan pada telapak tangan. Jimin menggeleng kesal, apa Yoongi tak bisa menyapanya? Paling tidak jangan buat ia ketakutan di toilet. Anehnya, padahal Yoongi tak mengatakan apa-apa tapi Jimin menunggu sampai Yoongi selesai agar bisa ke klinik bersama-sama. Wow, Park Jimin. Wow. Lama saling bisu, Yoongi juga sudah selesai melap celananya yang seperti bekas diinjak gajah, ia akhirnya mau bicara. "Kenapa tadi kau menangis?"  
"Apa?"  
"Diatap."  
Rasanya seperti ada efek suara 'dor' didalam kepala Jimin. Mana bisa ia bilang kalau itu karena ia memikirkan Yoongi? "Aku menyesal pada Taehyung, setelah hyung bilang kalau aku tak seharusnya marah, aku baru sadar, Taehyung tak mungkin sejahat Baby B." Ding-dong. Ia pandai berkelit seperti belut. Lidah Jimin seperti belut. Hebat sekali. Yoongi manggut-manggut, menyudahi acara bersih-bersihnya lalu diam dengan mata melekat pada cermin. Jimin sejak tadi menunduk dan ia baru mendongak ketika Yoongi mengusap pipinya, membekukan sekujur tubuhnya.  
"Harusnya tadi aku melakukan ini padamu." Maksudnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat Taehyung menangis. Ia memang tak melakukannya pada Jimin karena saat itu pikirannya sibuk perihal Jimin yang memarahi orang tak bersalah. Yoongi menarik nafas, "Entah kau menangis karena aku atau bukan, tapi aku minta maaf." katanya, menepuk kepala Jimin dan ngeloyor kearah pintu keluar. Jimin masih mematung di tempat, tak bergerak. Sekali lagi Yoongi berbalik, "Berencana menginap di toilet?"  
Jimin menggeleng meraih kesadaran. "Tentu saja tidak. Ayo pergi."  
Kalau saja dua orang ini berpacaran, entah seperti apa jadinya.

ㅡ

Seokjin: absen. Pertama kalinya sejak Tax rampung ia absen dalam pertemuan. Tak ada kabar, bahkan panggilan Namjoon tak dapat jawaban. Saat ini Tax berkumpul di klinik, menunggu Seokjin, Yixing dan Chanyeol untuk berdiskusi. Mereka takkan tahu kapan Cheoju atau Baby B kembali ke Haeyu, takkan tahu apakah akan selalu dalam urusan yang sama, tapi satu yang pasti, Tax harus menyusun rencana, mengatur siasat. Mereka harus mengumpulkan semua masalah untuk dipikirkan pemecahannya. Yang lucu, orang-orang duduk sesuai aturan Taehyung: ia duduk bersama Jungkook, Jimin dengan Yoongi, lalu sisanya persis seperti yang direncanakan. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa Taehyung memasangkan Yoongi dengan Jimin. Siapa perduli?  
"Yixing dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya ke meja obat tempat guru biasa berjaga. "Memangnya mereka darimana?" Tanya Hoseok.  
"Tadi kami berpencar setelah Jungkook mengabarkan kalau Baby B ada disini. Aku meminta mereka mengintai B karena Yixing tahu orangnya."  
"Tunggu," Jimin menyela. "Jadi, bagaimana Jungkook bisa tahu kalau B disini?"  
Mari telusuri apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka setelah munculnya pertanyaan Jimin:  
Hoseok: _mungkin dia tahu wajah B dan sempat melihatnya dikerumunan orang. Wajar saja, mereka sama-sama preman._  
Yoongi: _hayoloh, Jungkook._  
Namjoon: _sepertinya Jungkook harus jujur._  
Jimin: _apa pertanyaanku salah? Semua orang mendadak diam..._  
Taehyung: _astaga. Astaga, bagaimana ini?_  
Jungkook: ... "Hmm," Daripada berpikir, ia memilih untuk langsung bicara, melirik Taehyung sebentar lalu lirikan itu beredar ke semua orang. "Jadi, saat Cheoju mulai menyerang ramai-ramai, seseorang di jendela lantai atas berteriak 'bukankah itu Baby B', aku langsung menjerit pada Nam supaya dia sadar."  
"Ohh," Hoseok dan Jimin mengangguk. Padahal dalam pikiran mereka:  
Hoseok: _siapa yang berteriak? Aku juga ada didekat Joonie tapi tak mendengar apapun._  
Yoongi: _hore, Jungkook._  
Namjoon: _yah, sampai kapanpun dia takkan mengaku._  
Jimin: _syukurlah, kukira Jungkook ada kaitan khusus dengan orang yang mirip Taehyung itu._  
Taehyung: _syukurlaaaahhh!_  
Jungkook: _pasti Namjoon berpikir kalau aku akan membongkarnya disini. Maaf saja._  
Pintu diketuk, Namjoon menjulurkan tangan dan membukanya. Itu Yixing dan Chanyeol, cengar-cengir memasuki klinik sebelum kemudian melotot ketika melihat Taehyung yang bengong disamping Jungkook. Untuk beberapa saat Yixing nampak gagu, tapi Chanyeol justru memasam. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hoseok.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, mulai darimana pembahasan kita?" Yixing menggelengkan kepala, tertawa kaku. Jimin paham benar dengan keadaan orang itu, ia pasti mengira kalau Taehyung adalah Baby B. Namjoon meminta 'hadirin' untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, ia mau menginterogasi Seokjin. Saat semua orang ada disini mengira-ngira Baby B, kenapa hanya Seokjin yang tidak hadir? Mungkin benar dugaan Hoseok kalau sunbae itu pasti sudah pulang, berlindung dari berbagai macam ancaman yang bisa merusak ketampanannya. Tapi, sepertinya Seokjin tidak seaneh itu walaupun sudah aneh dari sananya. Baru saja pintu tertutup, ada yang mengetuk.

"Aw," Seokjin meringis, mengompres luka disudut bibirnya dengan kaleng minuman dingin. Kenapa dia luka? Bukankah tadi dia tidak memukul siapa-siapa? Yeah, sementara yang lain memiliki kesibukan, apa yang dilakukan Kim Seokjin?  
 _Selfie_ diantara orang-orang yang sedang tawuran.  
Ceritanya, Pangeran Haeyu ikut berkelahi. Padahal ia akan menggunakan foto yang ia ambil untuk melakukan sesuatu. Seokjin memang tidak berkelahi di Haeyu, tapi siapa yang sadar kalau ia diam-diam pergi ke Sekolah Internasional Seoul demi menemui Wu Yifan?

"Selamat siang, aku Huang Zitao."  
Tak seorangpun buka suara. Seluruh anggota Tax termasuk Yixing, Chanyeol dan Taehyung nampak kebingungan atas munculnya anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata kelam yang telinganya memiliki banyak tindik. Dia mengenakan seragam asing dan apa yang ia lakukan di klinik sekolah lain? "Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Yixing, sengaja menggunakan bahasa mandarin agar tidak mempermalukan si tamu kalau ternyata dia memang benar tersesat. Zitao menggeleng, "Aku kemari atas perintah Wu Yifan untuk mengkonfirmasi tawaran aliansi dari Haeyu."  
Mendadak hening.  
Terdengar detik-detik kesepian dari jam dinding.  
"JEON JUNGKOOK?" Namjoon tak kuasa menahan jerit. Meski tubuhnya mematung dengan mata tetap melekat pada si tamu, ia bertanya lantang. Wajahnya persis gambar idiot di jejaring sosial. Komik meme. "AKU SALAH DENGAR ATAU DIA MEMANG MENGATAKAN 'ALIANSI'?"  
"Sayangnya, Nam, aku mendengar hal yang sama." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuk. Namjoon, dengan gerakan horor, menoleh kebelakang, kearah kawan-kawannya. " _Guys_ ,"  
"Ada apa ini, hyung?" Tanya Jimin panik. Yoongi hanya memutar bola mata, seperti biasa.  
"Orang ini, dia tangan kanan Wu Yifan,"  
"Siapa itu? Turis?"  
"Orang nomor lima, setelah aku. Ayah Yifan adalah pemimpin mafia besar di Cina," Jungkook menjelaskan, ia nampak gugup. Biarpun cuma nomor lima, Yifan bukan orang sembarangan. Bicara performa, jumlah pasukan Yifan lebih unggul dari Minsoo walau tak ada jaminan bisa menyamai blok eksekutif, tapi beraliansi dengan berandal Cina kaya-raya itu bisa amat-sangat menguntungkan. Lalu Huang Zitao? Seperti ucapan Namjoon, ia adalah tangan kanan Yifan, sering diejek dengan sebutan Kungfu Panda, tapi demi Tuhan, jangan macam-macam dengan anak berpredikat lucu ini. "Yifan hampir tak pernah menampakkan diri kecuali sekolah mereka terancam. Ini ajaib."  
"Bagaimana kau tahu soal ini?" Tanya Yixing pada Zitao, kali ini dengan bahasa lokal agar semua orang mengerti.  
"Aku bertanya pada orang yang kutemui dan dia bilang Tax ada di klinik."  
"Maksudku, kenapa Wu Yifan menyuruhmu kesini? Dan lagi, siapa yang mengajak beraliansi?"  
"Salah satu dari kalian, yang bernama Kimojin, datang menemui kami."  
"Kimojin?" Namjoon mengernyit.  
"Kim Seokjin maksudmu?" Yoongi menyela.  
"Iya, Kim Seokjin maksudku."  
Lagi-lagi hening.  
Kenapa tak pernah ada jangkrik disaat seperti ini?  
"SEOKJIN KESANA? SENDIRIAN?"

Seokjin tersenyum senang ketika Yifan datang dan memberinya kompres luka. Yifan tak seburuk dugaan orang, ia laki-laki yang baik dan bisa diajak bernegosiasi. Babak-belurnya Seokjin adalah satu dari sekian syarat penerimaan ajakan aliansi dan Seokjin berhasil memenuhi semuanya. "Tak sia-sia wajahku lecet." Ia tertawa.

Hikmah: ternyata istilah 'jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya' tidak hanya berlaku pada Namjoon, tapi juga pada Seokjin.

 **ㅡ** **TAX!** **ㅡ**  
 **Bersambung**


	12. Sebelas

Hening.  
Semua anggota, termasuk Seokjin, telah berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah, di gedung olahraga yang lebih menyerupai gudang. Sementara Jimin berjongkok dengan jemari yang memainkan debu di lantai, Hoseok dan Namjoon malah sedang fokus mengiris kehadiran Sang Pangeran dengan tatapan mereka yang penuh analisa. Seokjin mengusap pipi, "Kulit wajahku memang agak kering belakangan ini, jadi, tidak perlu memandangiku seperti itu."  
Namjoon, akhirnya, menghela nafas. Sepertinya nafasnya tertahan sejak tadi. "Bukan itu," Katanya. "Kemarin, kau pergi kemana? Kami semua menunggumu di klinik."  
"Oh, apa tidak ada orang Cina yang kesini?"  
Orang Cina yang kesini. Sungguh, Seokjin.  
"Orang Cina apa?" Namjoon pura-pura bingung dan itu membuat alis Seokjin merengut. Tentu saja, ia datang ke sekolah Internasional itu dan menemui Yifan bukan untuk sekadar jadi bahan tontonan, bukan untuk sekadar jadi mangsa sukarela. Jika tidak ada satupun anak buah Yifan yang datang ke Haeyu dan memberi konfirmasi aliansi, maka itu artinya Yifan telah berbohong.  
"Kau serius?"  
"Apanya?"  
"Orang kaya memang selalu licik," Seokjin berbalik dan hampir berlari meninggalkan tempatnya ketika Yoongi memasang kaki dan membuat anak itu tersandung. "AW! Hei, apa-apaan,"  
"Namjoon," Yoongi melirik skeptis dan si terpanggil kemudian berdeham. "Maksudku, orang Cina apa? Apa dia bernama Zitao yang matanya hampir tak bisa berkedip (karena sipit)?" Sahutan itu membuat Namjoon mendapat pukulan di kepala dari Hoseok. Siapapun tahu kalau Namjoon memiliki mata yang sama sipitnya seperti Tao—juga Yoongi.  
"Iya! Dia kesini, kan? Syukurlah,"  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lagi, tatapan Namjoon berubah serius dan nada suaranya bahkan membuat Jimin berhenti menggerakkan jari. "Kenapa kau bergerak tanpa memberitahu apapun pada kami?"  
Seokjin memutar bola mata, tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon melupakan situasi kemarin? Haeyu tampak seperti lautan pelajar yang kehabisan obat penenang dan Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu kemana kawan-kawannya berpencar. Lalu bagaimana caranya untuk 'memberitahu apapun pada mereka'? "Kau tak mengerti rasanya jadi aku. Saat kalian adu otot, yang kulakukan cuma kebingungan. Meskipun aku ikut mengamuk seperti kalian, kemampuanku tidak setara dengan orang-orang itu. Aku mungkin langsung terkapar dalam sekali pukul," Seokjin terkekeh. "Hanya dengan meminta bantuan, aku bisa berguna."  
Yoongi angkat alis, melirik Namjoon yang memijat kepala dan Hoseok yang menghampiri Seokjin, menepuk punggungnya dengan cengir lebar. Tak perlu dipertanyakan, Hoseok pasti sedang memuji Seokjin atas usahanya karena meskipun termasuk orang yang bisa saling tinju, Hoseok punya perasaan yang sensitif. Ini hanya sebuah penghargaan yang tak seberapa.  
"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"  
"Eh?" Seokjin menoleh pada Namjoon, begitu pula Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin. Jungkook? Absen. Mungkin bocah itu sedang duduk disamping Taehyung yang demam setelah kejadian kemarin.  
"Dia pasti memberikan syarat, kan? Tidak mungkin seorang berandal kaya raya dengan sukarela mengirim anak buahnya untuk sebuah aliansi."  
"Oh, itu,"  
"Apa? Apa syaratnya?"  
"Bukan hal yang sulit, aku yang tak bisa apa-apa ini bahkan menyanggupinya. Jangan khawatir."  
"Aku perlu tahu, sunbae. Karena kau mungkin tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, jadi aku harus tahu yang terjadi."  
Seokjin mengernyit. Apa yang dilakukan Namjoon, semua seolah mencurigai tindakannya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"  
"Bukan begitu, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau bayaran yang kau beri mungkin adalah hal menguntungkan bagi mereka namun rentan bagi kita?" Benar. Apa Seokjin tahu hal-hal apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh diinformasikan? Apa Seokjin tahu hal-hal yang dilindungi oleh pelajar-pelajar preman seperti Yifan dan Namjoon? Apa yang diberikan Seokjin sebagai bayaran pastilah harus yang memberi keuntungan bagi Yifan, kan?

— **TAX! —**

" _Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Kim Namjoon. Tapi maaf jika itu malah membuatmu repot, kupikir aku memang tidak pantas menjadi pelindung atau apalah ini. Maaf jika aku hanya bisa membuang waktu kalian. Aku akan pergi._ "  
Berdecak, Namjoon mengacak rambut kesal. Kepalanya tersandar pada papan kasur sementara benaknya dihantui wajah kecewa sang senior yang terlihat hampir menangis bahkan pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga siang tadi. Kala itu Jimin yang syok langsung menginjak kaki Namjoon sambil meraung kesal 'kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau menyakitinya!' kemudian berlari mengejar Seokjin. Padahal Namjoon sama sekali tidak bermaksud mencurigai Seokjin, malah sebenarnya ia mengkhawatirkan laki-laki itu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Seokjin dari apapun rencana Yifan karena sistem simbiosis mutualisme tidak akan terjadi jika salah satu pihak tidak mendapat keuntungan. Lalu, Yifan memberi syarat yang bisa disanggupi Seokjin, yang mana pasti merupakan hal mudah, untuk sejumlah pleton preman dalam komando penuh? Sudah pasti itu harus dicurigai. Pasti ada hal lain dibalik ketersediaannya memberi bantuan. "Aku harus mengetahuinya."

Ding dong  
Jimin menegak hingga kacamatanya melorot. Untuk sesaat ia diam pada posisi itu sampai didengarnya bel susulan, kemudian ia melompat dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat menuju pintu.  
"Hei."  
"Hyung?" Jimin mengerjap tak percaya. Itu, di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukankah itu Yoongi? Yoongi? Bertamu ke rumah orang selain Hoseok dan Namjoon?  
"Yeah." Yoongi membenahi syal di leher, menyisi hidung, basa-basi. "Kukira aku akan salah rumah."  
"A-ah, tidak, ini rumahku. Masuklah,"  
"Tidak."  
Keduanya diam. Jimin baru membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar untuk Yoongi masuk ketika orang itu memberi penolakan. Bingung, lagi-lagi Jimin mengerjap. Kenapa Yoongi tidak mau masuk? "Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Apa kau mau Seokjin pergi? Perisai Haeyu memang secara resmi telah bubar, tapi bukankah sekarang kita bergerak atas nama sekolah, bersama-sama?"  
Jimin termenung. Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Yoongi itu benar dan ia tidak mau Seokjin pergi. Ia mengakui bahwa mendapatkan teman adalah hal sulit, dan Perisai Haeyu adalah tempat dimana Jimin bisa memiliki teman. Tapi,  
"Tunggu, jaketku didalam." Jimin agak gugup, berbalik masuk kedalam rumah untuk memakai jaket dan segera pergi bersama Yoongi setelahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Jimin jadi tidak bersemangat. Sesuatu tengah menguasai benaknya sejak ia tahu maksud kedatangan Yoongi.  
Bahwa Yoongi melakukan itu tidak hanya untuk mempertahankan Jimin, melainkan untuk mempertahankan keutuhan Perisai Haeyu.  
Ya, ini adalah soal Jimin yang beberapa waktu lalu memutuskan berhenti dari Perisai Haeyu namun urung setelah para anggota lain membujuknya dengan menggunakan boneka dan video. Kala itu, orang-orang bilang kalau ide bujukan yang mereka lakukan adalah hasil usulan Yoongi, yang dengan sukses membuat Jimin bersemburat merah tiap kali berpapasan dengan si tukang tidur. Tapi ternyata, itu bukan karena 'dia Jimin', melainkan karena 'dia adalah anggota Perisai. Dia adalah teman kita'.  
Entahlah. Entah kenapa.  
Hanya saja, Jimin merasa sedih.

"Apa ini cukup?"  
Di sebuah meja, dua orang duduk berhadapan. Yang satu dengan wajah kepalang serius dan yang satu lagi selalu tersenyum. Dengan jemari yang merapat pada dagu, Si Tukang Senyum menggeleng. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Minsoo."  
Minsoo. Ya, ini adalah Minsoo yang sama dengan yang pernah duduk mendampingi Yongguk. Ini adalah Minsoo, putera Pak Bang. Ia tengah melakukan negosiasi aliansi dengan salah satu sekolah yang lumayan sering onar. Tentu saja untuk menghancurkan Perisai Haeyu, menyalahkan pikiran Namjoon yang mengira Minsoo akan menyerang sekolah milik ayahnya sendiri. Bukan, bukan itu tujuan Minsoo.  
Yang ia mau adalah terbalasnya kematian Yongguk.  
"Kutambahkan jumlahnya," Ia menatap mata tamunya lekat-lekat. "Tapi bawakan aku lidah Monster Nam."  
"Dengan senang hati."

Bulan sabit. Dan itu bersinar terang sekali malam ini.  
 _Tunggu aku di depan rumahmu. Akan kujemput pukul tujuh_  
Seokjin menatap layar ponsel lipatnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan nafas mengepul dan pipi yang memerah; suhu akan jadi semakin dingin saat malam hari. Sambil menunggu, kepalanya kembali mengingat kejadian di sekolah ketika Namjoon membomnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan. Ia menunduk, "Lalu untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua?" dan berbisik lirih.  
"Bukankah itu Jin-sunbae?" Hoseok menunjuk pada kejauhan, pada sosok bermantel hitam yang berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah yang diduga sebagai tempat tinggal Seokjin. Jimin menyipit dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya iya. Itu sunbae." Sementara Yoongi dan Namjoon masih sibuk tersipit-sipit, mencoba melihat apa yang dilihat Hoseok dan Jimin. Kali ini Jungkook hadir bersama mereka—dengan wajah kesal karena orang-orang ini menjemput ke rumah Taehyung dan Taehyung sudah pasti memaksanya agar ikut pergi—namun tak memberi perhatian penuh sampai kemunculan sebuah motor 250cc berlalu disamping mereka dengan suara mesin bak para pembalap.  
"Sumpah, seandainya ia tahu betapa mengganggunya knalpot itu!" Jungkook menggeram, segera menutup telinga dengan _beanie_ warna marun yang ia kenakan. Motor itu kemudian berhenti di depan Seokjin, tak tanggung-tanggung, Seokjin bahkan dipakaikan helm sebelum mendudukkan diri pada boncengan di belakang sang pengendara dan pergi bersamanya.  
"Oh, tidak." Jimin melongo.  
"Yah, dia pergi." Hoseok melengos.  
"Ah?" Yoongi menelengkan kepala.  
"Sudahlah, kita pulang saja." Namjoon langsung balik badan dan berjalan menjauh sementara Jungkook malah berlari mendahului, ngebut pulang kembali ke sisi Taehyung. Yoongi menatap Namjoon kemudian mendengung, "Kukira Sang Pangeran tidak punya teman karena terlalu banyak orang yang segan padanya,"  
Namjoon berhenti, mengernyit.  
"Lalu, bukankah di sekolah kita tidak ada yang punya motor seperti itu?"  
Namjoon menegak.  
"Orang itu pasti orang kaya."  
Hening.  
Krik krik krik  
Hening.

JENGJENG  
Namjoon berbalik—lagi. "YOONGI, APA ITU YIFAN?"  
"ASTAGA, HYUNG. APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?"  
"911! 911!"  
Dan Yoongi menguap sementara tiga orang di dekatnya beribut tak keruan.

"Kau terlihat murung," Menyumpit beberapa potong daging dari pot panas, Yifan bertanya pada Seokjin. Benar, yang membawa pergi Seokjin adalah Wu Yifan, si Nomor Lima. "Terjadi sesuatu?"  
"Tidak," Seokjin langsung tersenyum dan menggeleng, mulai menyantap sajian di depannya. "Enak sekali. Kau biasa makan disini?" Tanyanya dengan mulut terisi penuh. Itu membuat Yifan tertawa.  
"Ini tempat kesukaanku."  
"Begitukah? Dengan siapa kau biasa kemari?"  
"Sendiri."  
Seokjin terdiam sebentar sebelum memberi angguk kecil dan senyum yang sama. Tadinya ia berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan, tapi kemudian Yifan menyampaikan sesuatu yang, sepertinya, seharusnya, dibiarkan menjadi rahasianya sendiri; yaitu bahwa hanya Seokjin-lah yang ia pilih untuk menemani makan malamnya disini, di tempat kesukaannya ini. Bahkan ia tidak mengajak Zitao ataupun keluarganya. "Karena ini spesial." Katanya.  
Dan kesalahan yang Seokjin lakukan dengan penuh kesadaran adalah: ia berdebar. Ia tahu itu salah tapi ia tidak mencegah debaran itu. Tidak sama sekali.

Bersin. Jimin bersin dan menggosok hidung merahnya yang dingin. Ia bersama tiga sekawan bodoh seniornya masih berdiri di depan pagar rumah Seokjin. Hoseok berjongkok di samping Jimin lalu merapatkan jarak mereka, "Aku juga kedinginan."  
"Mungkin Seokjin-sunbae akan pulang larut."  
"Mungkin."  
"Aku ngantuk," Yoongi, dengan tangan yang sejak tadi bergelayut dalam saku jaket, kini buka suara. "Kita pulang saja."  
"Kau bercanda, kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Yifan!" Namjoon mengernyit.  
"Kau juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang." Deg—Pertanyaan retoris yang telak menancap benak Namjoon. Yoongi pasti selalu begini, caranya untuk membuat seseorang sadar telah melakukan kesalahan adalah dengan menghadapkan orang itu langsung pada kesalahannya. Membuat siapapun tak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya, mereka menuruti Yoongi dalam diam.

— **TAX! —**

Melamun.  
Yang Seokjin lakukan sejak pagi, sejak bokongnya mendarat di kursi, hanya melamun.  
Entah kenapa, tadi malam dan pagi ini, langit berwarna merah jambu.  
Tadi malam, setelah menurunkan Seokjin di depan rumahnya, Yifan tersenyum dari balik kaca helm yang kehitaman, membantu Seokjin melepas helm yang ia kenakan, membenahi rambutnya, lalu merapatkan resleting jaketnya. " _Besok, aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah dan kita akan jalan-jalan ke tempat spesial lainnya. Kau mau, kan?_ "

Melamun.  
Yang Jimin lakukan sejak pagi, sejak bokongnya mendarat di kursi, hanya melamun.  
Entah kenapa, tadi malam dan pagi ini, langit berwarna merah jambu.  
Tadi malam, setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah Seokjin, Yoongi mengepalkan sebuah koin ke tangan Jimin. Koin itu adalah yang selalu digenggamnya di dalam saku jaket; koin itu hangat. Logam menyerap suhu tubuh Yoongi dibalik dinginnya udara malam hari dan ia tahu Jimin kedinginan. " _Genggam terus, itu akan tetap hangat._ "

Romansa yang indah.  
Tapi...

Tap tap tap  
BRAKK—"Jungkook!" Seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat berisik, membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunan, bahkan melompat kaget.  
"Jungkook bolos lagi. Hei, kenapa kau tampak ketakutan begitu?"  
"Di bawah..."

.

.

"Namjoon, Namjoon," Tiga orang pelajar berlari kalang kabut menuju kelas Namjoon yang kala itu tengah bersandar malas pada meja dengan ekspresi seolah malaikat telah mengambil nyawanya. Dan ketika orang-orang itu tiba dengan terengah, hanya Hoseok yang merespon—karena Yoongi sedang tidur dengan lagu yang melekat di telinga dan kalian sudah tahu ada apa dengan Namjoon. "Hei, hei, tenanglah. Ada apa?"  
Masih dengan nafas separuh, salah satu dari para pelari tadi menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Pastikan saja sendiri-"

"Ah, ini Haeyu."  
Seseorang, dengan rahang hampir berbentuk persegi dan rambut ikal, melempar pandang jauh ke ujung bangunan sekolah yang diterpa sinar matahari. Sinar itu agaknya membuat ia menyipit, tapi siapa perduli.  
"Sunbae, Monster Nam ada di lantai kedua."  
Akhirnya, ia menyeret pandangannya kebawah, pada deretan jendela yang kemudian teralihkan oleh tubuh-tubuh pelajar Haeyu.  
Mereka berdiri, memagari seluruh lantai mulai dari lantai satu hingga tiga.  
Mereka telah memasang badan dan bersiap menyambut.

"Ya Tuhan," Jimin menutup mulutnya kaget. Dari lantai tiga, apapun yang terjadi di bawah sana dapat terlihat dengan amat jelas.  
Ada segerombol pelajar dengan seragam asing mengepung gerbang Haeyu. Itu seragam Chaeju dan Seoul International School. Mereka sangat banyak, amat sangat banyak.

"Itu 'kan seragam SIS?" Hoseok mengernyit. "Tapi, dengan Chaeju? Bukankah seharusnya Yifan beraliansi dengan kita?"

Dari lantai satu, Seokjin dapat melihat wajah pimpinan kelompok itu. "Itu bukan Yifan..."

.

.

"Perisai Haeyu,"  
Minsoo, dari belakang para anak buah yang berbondong-bondong, menyeringai. "Aku tak perduli berapa banyak siswa akan jadi korban sampai aku bisa menghancurkan kalian."  
Minsoo takkan membiarkan Haeyu beristirahat walau hanya satu hari.

"Jangan pergi,"  
Taehyung mencengkeram kaus Jungkook erat-erat setelah mendengar percakapannya di telepon dengan Namjoon, yang mengabarkan keadaan di sekolah mereka. Jujur saja, Jungkook dilema. Di satu sisi ia merasa harus membela sekolahnya, tapi di sisi lain, ada Taehyung yang menahan kepergiannya dan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Jungkook mengerti apa yang membuat Taehyung tidak memberi izin. Apapun itu, itu menyangkut keselamatan mereka berdua, termasuk Ibu Taehyung di rumah ini.  
"Kookie, jangan. Tolong aku..."  
"... Ya. Ya, aku tahu..."  
 _Sialan. Bang Minsoo sialan._

"Hyung, anak itu berulah lagi." Kim Hanbin. Nama yang melekat pada kemeja siswa ini masih sama. Dan yang ia lakukan juga masih sama: memberi laporan pada seseorang entah siapa. "Kali ini dia bersama... Tunggu, aku belum melihat wajah pimpinan orang-orang ini," Ia bisa mendengar orang di seberang sana mengucap ' _oh, man_ ' atas keterangannya barusan, membuatnya terkekeh. "Oke, itu si Nomor Enam."  
" _Oh, anak-anak lucu itu. Ups, aku menumpahkan anggurku._ "  
"Lalu, 'dia' kita juga tidak disini. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin, begitu pula dengan tangan kanannya."  
" _Itu bagus! Bagaimana dengan adikku? Ups, hei, dimana anjingku? Hanbin, apa kau melihat Baby B diantara mereka?_ "  
"Adikmu dalam jangkauanku. Lalu, Baby B," Hanbin mengetuk dagu. "Tidak ada, hyung."  
" _Oke, kalau kau mau ikut main dengan mereka, silahkan saja. Ups, selopku. Nah, selamat bersenang-senang!_ " Pip, tuut tuut tuut—Ia segera memasukkan ponsel kembali ke dalam saku celananya, lalu meregangkan tubuh dan menjilat bibir. "Yes, ayo bermain~"

Di tempat lain, Baby B, tersenyum puas. Tidak ada yang tidak diketahuinya tentang gerak-gerik Minsoo. Tentu saja.  
Karena ia telah memasang penyadap mikro pada seragam sekolah Yongguk dan Minsoo, yang membuatnya mengetahui setiap kalimat dan gerak mereka, termasuk saat Yongguk membeberkan ciri-ciri Baby B.  
"Minsoo yang bodoh, Minsoo yang malang. Seberapa hebatnya kamu, Yongguk tidak akan hidup lagi."

— **TAX! —**  
 **Bersambung**


	13. Duabelas

"Ah..." Seseorang, dengan rambut cepak, mengangkat alis pada sebuah gambar yang dikirimkan ke ponselnya: foto keadaan Haeyu yang dikepung dua kelompok berandalan dari Chaeju dan SIS. "Apa sih, yang sebenarnya diinginkan anak-anak gila kelahi ini?" Tanyanya, mengorek telinga.  
"Bukan 'keinginan mereka', ups, ah, _cocktail_ -nya tumpah," Sahut seseorang di sisi lain ruangan yang sama, beriringan dengan suara tepukan berkali-kali dari sisi ruang lainnya. "Ini keinginan anak manja itu. Bayi itu,"  
"Ah, benar juga. Dia yang membuat keributan ini, ya."  
"Hanya karena Si Mantan Tangan Kanan itu bergabung di Haeyu. Ups, ya benar."  
"Kau tidak khawatir pada adikmu, ah?"  
"Tidak," Orang itu kemudian memangku dagunya pada telapak tangan, sambil memutar-mutar cerutu utuh dengan tangan lainnya. "Aku percaya 'dia'. Dan 'dia' tidak mungkin membiarkan adik kesayanganku terancam tanpa perlindungan."  
Dia.  
Dia yang dulu menyelamatkan orang-orang ini. Dia yang dulu bertaruh nyawa hanya untuk para pemberontak yang mencari ketenteraman. Dia. Dia.

 _"Akan kuingat namamu, akan kubayar hutang ini dengan nyawaku... Terima kasih, terima kasih,"_

 _Terima kasih!_

— **TAX! —**

"Tidak, ini bukan Yifan,"  
Seokjin berlari dengan tergesa, tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel dan menghubungi nomor yang sampai beberapa saat lalu masih berbalas pesan dengannya. "Angkat, angkat,"  
" _Halo, Seokjin?_ "  
"Yifan, Yifan," Hilang, suaranya hampir hilang ketika Yifan, yang dihubunginya, menjawab. Antara lega, ingin marah, ingin menangis, semua perasaan campur-aduk. Ia begitu khawatir kalau Yifan tidak memenuhi janjinya. Sangat khawatir. "Kenapa mereka disini? Apa yang dilakukan teman-temanmu bersama orang Chaeju?"  
" _Dengarkan aku, aku sudah tahu kondisinya dari Tao dan percayalah, mereka bukan dari kelompokku,_ "  
"Lalu bagaimana? Kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Tolong jangan membuat Pak Bang semakin menaruh curiga pada kami—" Seokjin melotot dan kalimatnya terpotong ketika ponselnya berpindah tempat dari tangannya; seseorang merampas benda itu darinya.  
"Aku melihatmu di antara para Perisai waktu itu. Nah, salam kenal."  
Seragam Chaeju.

Namjoon benar-benar kewalahan. Pasalnya, tidak semua siswa Haeyu pandai berkelahi, sementara 'pasukan' yang ada hanya milik Namjoon dan beberapa milik Jungkook yang bahkan tidak menghadiri 'pertemuan' ini. Lelah, tubuhnya sudah kebas dan mati rasa akibat rasa sakit dan tenaga yang diambang batas. Pengelihatannya mulai kabur, bahkan bibirnya terasa dingin. Ulu hatinya dipukul menggunakan tangkai kasti dan pinggangnya dihantam kaki kursi secara bersamaan. Ia juga tidak tahu kemana Hoseok dan Yoongi berpencar, sementara orang-orang Chaeju dan SIS bagaikan koloni semut menemukan bongkahan gula. Ketika akhirnya Namjoon tumbang, yang bisa ia lihat sebelum kegelapan adalah berpasang-pasang kaki yang telah siap menginjaknya.

"Yoon, aku sangat khawatir."  
"Diamlah, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini."  
Meninggalkan tempat ini.  
Meninggalkan ruang ganti tempat Yoongi dan Hoseok menyembunyikan Jimin ke dalam salah satu loker. "Jimin, jangan keluar sampai salah satu dari kami datang kesini. Kau dengar?"  
Jimin, di dalam loker, hampir menangis dan kepalanya mengangguk cepat, memberi sahutan lemah yang hanya terdengar seperti senggukan anak kecil yang ketakutan. Hoseok menghela nafas, merasa berat meninggalkan 'adik'nya seorang diri tapi apa boleh buat? Meski Jimin memiliki tubuh atletis berotot, kemampuannya dalam berkelahi adalah sama dengan nol. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menyakiti orang dan itulah yang membuatnya selemah ini.  
Hoseok menepuk pundak Yoongi, mengangguk mantap kemudian berlari keluar ruangan menuju halaman depan Haeyu yang penuh sesak oleh para tamu. Yoongi masih diam di antara susunan loker, kemudian ia berbalik, menghampiri pintu loker tempat Jimin sembunyi. "Hei, ini bukan perang. Tidak ada kata 'gugur' disini, jadi kau tidak perlu berlebihan,"  
"Aku takut! Memangnya berlebihan kalau aku merasa takut?" Jimin menjerit, bibirnya gemetar, kesal karena Yoongi masih saja sedingin ini di saat ia merasa butuh merasa tenang. Yoongi, di luar, menepuk pintu loker Jimin.  
"Merasa takut itu hal yang normal. Yang aku ingin agar tidak berlebihan adalah pikiranmu. Kau tidak perlu cemas, kami tidak akan mati cuma gara-gara perkelahian biasa seperti ini,"

"Aku mengurungmu bukan karena aku merendahkanmu, tapi karena pikiran berlebihan itu telah lebih dulu menghantuiku; aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."  
Sial. Yoongi.  
Di saat semua orang kalang-kabut, ia malah membacakan naskah drama yang sukses membuat dada Jimin berdebar hebat. Sial memang.  
"Hyung," Jimin berucap pelan, tapi ia tahu kalau Yoongi sudah tidak disana. Derap kaki yang menjauh dengan cepat adalah tandanya. Meremas kemejanya dengan gerah, Jimin memasang raut yang sulit dibaca. "... Seandainya aku bisa..."  
Bisa.  
Jimin menghirup nafas dalam satu tarikan cepat dan matanya berbinar. Ia ingat. Ia ingat bahwa masih ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

— **TAX! —**

"Payah."  
Chen, si rahang persegi dari SIS, akhirnya berjalan memasuki pagar Haeyu setelah matanya melihat siswa-siswa kandang telah terkapar, bahkan dikeroyok. Senyum lebarnya yang nampak tulus itu terlihat menjijikan jika dibanding dengan keadaan saat ini. "Xiu, Monster Nam ada disana. Kau menjanjikan lidahnya pada Captain 'kan?"  
"Oh?" Xiumin, orang yang malam lalu bernegosiasi dengan Minsoo, tersadar dari lamunannya. Sungguh, tampang kedua orang ini sangatlah berlawanan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. "Tak kusangka akan semudah ini." Cengirnya dengan wajah pura-pura kaget.  
"Si Nomor Empat tidak disini. Dan lagi, Namjoon tidak menyiapkan anak buahnya sama sekali."  
"Cih," Ekspresi Xiumin berubah muak. "Aku tak perduli. Lidahnya kuambil." Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri salah satu ruang kelas—yang dijadikan sebagai tempat 'menyimpan' Namjoon—bersama Chen dan beberapa anak buahnya.

Sreeett—Pintu dibuka. Tapi yang mereka temukan adalah dua pelajar Haeyu yang bertengger di meja. Tanpa Namjoon. "Mencari Namjoon?" Seseorang, mengenakan _beanie_ hitam yang melengkung di atas mata sipitnya, duduk di tengah ruangan. Anehnya, Namjoon sama sekali tidak disana, benar-benar tidak disana. "Sayang sekali, Namjoon sedang istirahat."  
Xiumin membelalak. Ia tahu, ia kenal wajah-wajah di depannya ini. Tapi, mengenakan seragam Haeyu? Itu yang tak diketahuinya. "Kau—"  
"Yup," Satu orang lain menyahut, ia juga mengenakan topi yang sama, hanya saja wajahnya lebih ramah, bahkan tersenyum dengan cara yang sama seperti Xiumin dan Chen. Pada kemejanya, terjahit nama 'Kim Hanbin'.  
Ini dia. Inilah bocah yang selalu melapor pada 'hyung' yang entah dimana.  
"Nah, Minseokkie, ayo main sebentar."

Yoongi berhenti mengayunkan patahan kaki meja dalam genggamnya ketika ia melihat semua orang yang bukan siswa Haeyu saling menjerit memanggil, mengajak pergi. Ia bahkan mendengar beberapa berkalut 'kita sebaiknya tidak disini' sambil melarikan diri. Tentu saja ini membuat alis Yoongi bertaut, mengabaikan sisi mata kanannya yang lebam dan pecah. "Apa-apaan ini?"  
"Yoon," Hoseok muncul dengan terengah, tulang pipinya membiru dan ada luka di keningnya. Melihat gerakkan Hoseok, Yoongi tahu kalau kawannya itu sedang memberi isyarat.  
Menjemput Jimin.  
Mereka langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, beberapa kali hampir terjatuh namun tetap berlari. "Kau tahu dimana Joonie?" Tanya Hoseok disela nafas pelariannya. Yoongi menggeram, ia tidak tahu sama sekali, ia tidak lagi ingat dimana kawan-kawannya selain Jimin yang memang ia sembunyikan. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat hanya punggung Namjoon dan Chanyeol, di halaman depan sekolah, menyambut Chaeju dan SIS. Dan Yoongi sudah menyerah dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang disediakan benaknya.  
"Sudahlah," Jemari Yoongi mengait pada knop pintu. Ia menyempatkan untuk menatap Hoseok sebentar, sebelum menggeser pintu itu dan menemukan banyak orang tanpa seragam berkumpul disana. Diantara mereka ada Namjoon dan Jimin yang nampak amat baik-baik saja. "... Apa—"  
"Kalian pasti Yoongi dan Hoseok!" Salah seorang dari mereka merangkul tubuh kecil Yoongi. Salam lelaki, kata Hoseok. "Aku June, disana ada Jinhwan, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, dan Chanwoo. Kami menyelamatkan Namjoon!" Katanya ceria, seperti anjing yang minta dipuji. Sementara Yoongi mengangguk kaku, masih bingung dengan keadaan.  
"Mereka teman Jungkook," Jimin tersenyum kecil, agak segan menatap Yoongi terang-terangan. "Aku menghubunginya dan ia bilang akan membantu kita. Itu berhasil."  
"Ini keajaiban," Hoseok berlutut, mulai dengan akting abal-abalnya yang membuat orang-orang tertawa. Ini sangat melegakan, untuk melihat Namjoon terbaring aman dengan luka yang sudah dirawat, Jimin yang 'bersih', dan...  
"Dimana Seokjin?"  
Hening. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Yoongi membuat semua orang bungkam. Mengingat dari kerusuhan yang lalu, orang itu menghilang bukan karena ia pulang ketakutan, tapi justru karena memberanikan diri mengajukan aliansi dengan SIS yang justru bekerja-sama dengan Chaeju. Kali ini, kemana Seokjin pergi? Sementara sudah jelas June dan kawanannya adalah utusan Jungkook.  
"Yifan," Namjoon memaku pandangannya pada langit-langit, kepalanya seolah memutar sebuah film reka kejadian yang berasal dari dugaannya. "Yifan adalah siswa SIS dan ia telah menyetujui tawaran aliansi Seokjin-sunbae. Tapi lihatlah, SIS malah bersatu dengan Chaeju, bahkan menyerang kita,"  
Hoseok mengernyit, dadanya sudah siap meledak pada apapun kesimpulan Namjoon yang selalu memiliki kemungkinan terjadi lebih dari lima puluh persen. Bahkan Yoongi menggenggam telapak tangannya kuat-kuat.  
"Yifan pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Seokjin-sunbae, karena persetujuan aliansi ada padanya..."  
Lagi, suasana di ruang ganti diliputi keheningan. Jimin menangkup wajahnya rapat-rapat, terlalu bingung pada situasi. Ini semua berawal dari terbentuknya Perisai Haeyu yang entah kenapa ingin digagalkan oleh berandal nomor satu, Baby B. Hingga Yongguk mati dan membuat semua anggota Perisai menjadi tersangka. Lalu sekarang, apa yang diinginkan SIS?  
"Permisi," Hanbin muncul di ambang pintu, di belakang June yang telah melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Yoongi. Semua orang otomatis memandang pada kedatangannya, dan secara otomatis pula semua membelalak melihat seseorang yang dibawa olehnya.  
Seorang lelaki tinggi semampai yang mengenakan seragam SIS.  
 _Yifan._ Namjoon langsung berdiri dari tidurnya, menghampiri Yifan dan merenggut kerah seragamnya. "Negosiasi apa lagi yang kau inginkan, hah? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seokjin?" Bentak Namjoon marah, kalau saja Hoseok tidak menyadari kekalutan pada air muka Yifan, mungkin ia tidak akan menahan tangan Namjoon untuk melayangkan tinju.  
"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Yifan?" Hoseok menekan nada suaranya penuh analisa. Dan benar, Yifan tidak dalam keadaan aman; ia datang seorang diri, yang mana juga mengartikan bahwa kedatangannya bukanlah untuk sesuatu yang 'menyebalkan'.  
"Xiumin dan aku memang mengenakan almamater yang sama," Katanya. "Tapi kami jelas-jelas dari kubu yang berbeda."  
"Apa?" Namjoon mendelik. Ini penjelasan yang membuatnya kembali memutar otak.  
"Aku menjanjikan lebih dari tiga pleton anak buahku pada Seokjin sebagai aliansi dengan Haeyu, tapi ketahuilah, satu-satunya anggotaku dari SIS hanya Tao."  
Benar. Namjoon lupa, padahal ia sendiri yang menjelaskan bahwa Yifan adalah anak dari Mafia Cina yang bersekolah di Korea, yang mana sudah jelas bahwa anak buahnya adalah anggota Mafia Cina tertutup yang bersembunyi di kota-kota di Korea, bukan geng berandal sekolah seperti kelompok Minsoo. Dan ini juga menjelaskan dengan singkat bahwa Xiumin tidak bergerak bersama Yifan.  
"Sial," Namjoon menghempas kerah baju Yifan dari genggamannya, kemudian berbalik, mondar-mandir. Tidak satupun dari June atau kawanannya yang ikut campur, mereka hanya diam, larut dalam keadaan. "Seharusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal." _Dan bukannya menjauhi Seokjin..._ Benak Namjoon menimpali.  
Sial.  
Ia benar-benar dihantui kekalutan.  
 _Sial!_

—

"Ini menyenangkan,"  
Seokjin, dengan mulut tertutup lakban dan tubuh diikat tambang, menatap marah pada siluet di hadapannya, di sebuah meja yang cahaya lampunya menyorot penuh tuduh, membiarkan bagian lainnya ditelan gulita.  
"Coba kita lihat, apa yang akan dilakukan teman-temanmu jika aku membuatmu bernasib sama seperti Yongguk."  
"..." Mata Seokjin membelalak lebar-lebar. Seperti Yongguk, katanya?  
Yongguk?  
"Pertama-tama,"  
 _... Tidak,_  
"Mari siapkan obituari-nya."

 _Namjoon, tolong aku!_

— **TAX! —**

 **Bersambung**


	14. Tigabelas

Pasangan Xiumin dan Chen yang dibayar Minsoo untuk menyerang Haeyu telah ditaklukan dengan bantuan anak buah Jungkook yang dihubungi Jimin dari balik loker persembunyiannya. Sebagai hasil lebih, Tax juga mendapati kebenaran bahwa Yifan tidak bergerak bersama pasangan itu. Situasi bisa dibilang jelas sekarang, kecuali satu hal: menghilangnya Seokjin.  
"Aku kemari untuk menjelaskan keadaan dan juga ini," Yifan berucap ragu, tentu masih ragu mengingat kerusuhan yang terjadi sesaat lalu dimulai oleh kelompok yang satu almamater dengannya. Merespon, Hoseok menjenguk pada ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Yifan. "GPS?" Hoseok mengernyit.  
"Aku sedang menelpon Seokjin ketika tiba-tiba suaranya menghilang," Otomatis, penjelasan Yifan mencuri perhatian seisi ruang. "Firasatku tidak baik, aku segera melacak ponselnya dan ini yang kudapat."  
"Apa?" Namjoon merebut ponsel Yifan, memusatkan perhatiannya pada gambar denah dengan satu titik biru yang berkedip-kedip. Namjoon tidak paham dan tidak perduli soal bagaimana bisa ponsel Yifan melakukan hal ajaib semacam ini, mengingat bahwa Yifan adalah putra mafia kaya raya yang sudah pasti lebih menguasai teknologi mahal ketimbang Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya. "Katakan padaku, apa dia disini?" Tanya Namjoon, menunjuk titik biru di layar yang mendapat anggukan dari Yifan. Sungguh, siapapun bisa melihat betapa seriusnya (mantan) ketua Tax saat ini. Menurut Yifan, Seokjin tiba-tiba menghilang dan Namjoon memastikan kalau itu terjadi masih di dalam kawasan Haeyu. Karena, sayangnya, pendar biru pada GPS itu menunjukkan lokasi yang sama: gedung sekolah mereka. Mungkin karena itulah Yifan datang, untuk memastikan bahwa Seokjin baik-baik saja. Dan faktanya, untuk menemukan Tax tanpa Seokjin membuat Yifan benar-benar kehabisan akal, kehabisan akal untuk mengetahui keberadaan sang Pangeran Haeyu.  
Yoongi terdiam, berpikir mengenai banyak hal sementara Namjoon menggumamkan rencana-rencana kosong; kosong karena kemungkinan berhasilnya dipertanyakan. Selama keributan, Yoongi tidak melihat tanda-tanda hadirnya Baby B, selain itu, jika benar Baby B pelakunya, untuk alasan apa ia menculik Seokjin? Seokjin bahkan memiliki pengetahuan kriminal yang minim, memusnahkannya adalah hal yang tidak memberi keuntungan. Tapi selain Baby B, Yoongi tidak punya nama lain yang bisa dicurigai karena Xiumin dan Chen sudah jelas tidak melakukan hal yang tidak diminta Minsoo, penyewa mereka.  
Hening kemudian di antara mereka, mungkin tenggelam dalam dugaan masing-masing, berusaha menemukan titik terang atau sekadar ide sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi menyadari satu hal. Jungkook. Ia harus memastikan kalau Jungkook ada di rumah, atau setidaknya di rumah Taehyung, agar ia bisa menyimpulkan apakah Seokjin aman atau tidak. "Aku harus pergi." Ia menjenguk jam dinding di ruangan dan sengaja bertingkah seolah sedang tergesa. "Hubungi aku segera jika kalian menemukan sesuatu."  
"Hei, kau serius? Apa yang lebih penting dari teman kita?" Hoseok mencoba bergurau, meski nyatanya itu adalah bentuk sindirannya karena, halo, kenapa Yoongi malah kabur? Tapi Yoongi mengabaikan suara sahabatnya itu dan memilih untuk tetap melesat pergi. Tinggal Yifan, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin dan kawanan Hanbin yang masih menunggu disana. Jimin merengut, sedih dan panik. Ia jelas mencemaskan keselamatan seniornya. "Ayo lapor polisi."  
"Maaf, tapi tidak mungkin." Hanbin tertawa. "Bahkan polisi kota membayar jatah bulanan pada mafia. Kau yakin mereka akan memproses laporanmu?"  
"Namjoon, pergilah denganku," Yifan memutuskan, mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Namjoon dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. "Kita bisa menghampiri markas-markas geng lain, mungkin mereka bisa memberi informasi."  
"Aku setuju!" Jimin yang menyahut. Yah, selain itu, apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mereka harus mendahulukan Seokjin ketimbang persaingan diam-diam antara Yifan dan Namjoon. Maka di menit selanjutnya, Tax saling berpisah dengan Namjoon terduduk di boncengan motor Yifan.

— **TAX! —**

Sang Ibu berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan khawatir, berulang kali melontarkan pertanyaan apakah putranya akan pulang dengan selamat. Putra sulung yang kini menjadi anak tunggalnya, satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki, satu-satunya pelindung yang berdiri menyertai. "Apa kau yakin, Nak?" Sekali lagi ia bertanya.  
"Aku akan kembali sebelum fajar." Salamnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu, menyisakan sang Ibu dalam gelisah. Sebenarnya, putranya tidak hendak menuju medan perang, justru yang ia lakukan adalah 'pulang'. Pulang ke rumahnya, ke tempat ia dilahirkan.  
"Hyung," Panggilnya pada seseorang yang terhubung pada telinganya melalui sebuah alat serupa mikrofon. Itu adalah sebuah _earphone wireless_ , sementara tangannya mengenakan sarung warna kusam setelah terduduk pada kemudi motor.  
" _Ups-kau menghubungiku? Ini hampir dua tahun!_ "  
Ia tertawa, lalu kembali pada ekspresi seriusnya yang bukan main, ia betul-betul tidak dalam mode biasa. "Aku akan pulang."  
Lalu hening sebentar. " _Kau yakin?_ "  
"Tidak," Lagi, ia tertawa. Tawanya bukan tawa senang, melainkan mengasihani diri sendiri. "Aku tidak yakin, karena itu aku menghubungimu."  
" _Katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan?_ "  
Ia meluangkan beberapa detik untuk mengehela nafas, terdiam pada motor besarnya yang telah dibiarkan menganggur selama lebih dari dua tahun, selama ia tidak melibatkan diri dalam apapun yang ia kubur bersama masa lalunya. "Aku meminta perlindungan penuh."  
Perlindungan penuh. Jaminan keselamatan dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.  
" _Tim juaraku berangkat sekarang_."

— **TAX! —**

Yoongi mematung. Ia baru akan pergi ke rumah Jungkook ketika mendapati sang tertuju malah menyambangi kediamannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
"Berita buruk yang kudengar itu benar?" Jungkook bertanya, terengah. Sepertinya ia berlari sampai ke rumah Yoongi. Yoongi diam sekian detik untuk memberi anggukan samar. "Ya."  
"Kukira kalian menghabisi Xiumin? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka membawa sunbae?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Yoongi membelalak. Jadi, Jungkook tidak tahu siapa yang 'menyembunyikan' Seokjin? _Gawat, Seokjin tidak aman_ , kalutnya, segera melesat masuk ke rumah sementara Jungkook kebingungan dan menjerit memanggil. Buruk, segala kemungkinan indikasi bahwa Seokjin aman, segala perkiraan yang telah Yoongi pertimbangkan ternyata keliru. Seokjin sama sekali tidak aman dan ini artinya sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi tak lama lagi. Bisa jadi sebuah deklarasi tawuran terbesar sepanjang sejarah Haeyu, atau lebih buruk lagi, menerima kiriman obituari.  
Oh, itu sangat buruk.  
"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya," Yoongi kembali keluar, langsung berjalan dengan cepat dan menghubungi beberapa orang anggota faksi ayahnya. Jungkook mengikuti, masih kebingungan dan sikap Yoongi ini malah membuatnya makin kesal. Sebagai tambahan, tampaknya Jungkook sudah tahu identitas Yoongi. Buktinya, ia tidak terkejut ketika Yoongi memberi komando pada orang-orang faksinya lewat telepon. "Ayolah, suruh Hanbin dan kawanannya untuk melakukan sesuatu."  
"Huh?" Baiklah, Jungkook benar-benar ingin meninju. "Bagaimana caranya?" Ya, bagaimana cara Jungkook mengomando kepala geng liar yang bergerilya di taraf selevel Baby B? Jungkook bukan apa-apa selain Si Nomor Empat yang bahkan tidak memiliki kelompok yang solid.  
Yoongi mengernyit. "Kau mengirim bantuan untuk kami lewat Jimin, kan?"  
"Bantuan apa? Chunji melakukan sesuatu?"  
"Maksudku, Hanbin. Bobby, June, dan sisanya. Mereka yang menghabisi Xiumin dan Chen."  
"Kau bercanda," Jungkook melotot. Sungguh, ini sama sekali diluar dugaan, ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan bentuk bantuan 'sebesar' itu. "Hanbin bukan anggotaku, hyung." Suaranya tidak stabil dan Yoongi dibuat sama terguncangnya. Oh, yang benar saja, bukankah Jimin sendiri yang bilang kalau ia meminta bantuan pada Jungkook? Dia juga yang bilang kalau kawanan Hanbin adalah anak buah Jungkook.  
"Atau jangan-jangan..." Jungkook menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat, yang kemudian tertawa geram sambil mengumpat. Masih banyak rahasia yang ternyata tidak ia ketahui, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia menghimpun semuanya. Namun Jungkook, Jungkook masih tidak percaya bahwa kawanan bebas seperti Hanbin akan dengan senang hati membantu organisasi yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama. Lalu, apa hubungan antara Jimin dengan kawanan itu?

"Apakah kita harus ke sarangnya?"  
Yifan menatap Namjoon yang merokok. Ya, saat tertekan begini, ia membutuhkan manisnya tembakau sebagai teman berpikir. Kadang, gula-gula saja tidak cukup. Mereka telah mengunjungi hampir sepuluh markas yang kesemuanya bahkan belum tahu soal penculikan Seokjin yang notabene adalah teman dari Monster Nam dan Jungkook. Dan gagasan Yifan sebenarnya adalah bentuk keputusasaan yang sama dengan Namjoon.  
"Sarang." Namjoon menginjak puntung rokoknya. Ia paham apa yang dimaksud Yifan dengan 'sarang': langsung datang ke kediaman Baby B. "Dia takkan ada disana. Rumahnya adalah kediaman faksi, bukan markas _Baby's Gang_. Jika kita bertamu kesana, itu sama saja mencari masalah dengan faksi ayahnya, yang mana malah akan memperburuk keadaan." Namjoon menjelaskan, setengah dengan nada frustasi. _Sial, kenapa juga Perisai Haeyu membuahkan perkara semacam ini?_  
"Hei," Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang, wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya menampakkan memar dengan intensitas keparahan yang sama dengan Namjoon. Keduanya menyorot kedatangan sang tamu dalam diam, sekadar melayangkan tatap yang seolah bertanya 'apa maumu?'. "Aku ikut merusuh di sekolah tadi, aku dari kelas 12-2-2."  
"Sekelas dengan Seokjin?" Namjoon mengedik. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"  
"Ya, aku melihat dua orang, mengenakan seragam kita dan menyekap Seokjin. Aku memang ketakutan, tapi aku lebih takut lagi kalau Seokjin terbunuh, jadi aku mengikuti mereka."  
Luar biasa. Apakah ini yang dinamakan keajaiban? Namjoon memasang telinganya baik-baik, mendengarkan kisah teman Seokjin yang berujung menyebutkan sebuah tempat. Lumayan jauh dari 'area bermain' geng-geng pelajar dan disanalah markas sang penculik berada. Tidak, ia tidak membuntuti sampai sejauh itu, hanya saja ia sempat mendengar satu dari penculik Seokjin menyebutkan lokasi tujuan mereka. "Bagus, terima kasih." Namjoon mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Yoongi. "Oh, ya. Siapa namamu?"  
"Junghwan. Lee."  
"Setelah keadaan membaik, tolong ingatkan aku untuk mengabulkan satu keinginanmu." Katanya, sebelum kemudian dibawa pergi oleh Yifan sambil menelepon para anggota Tax. Bukankah siapapun yang memberi informasi berguna akan mendapat hadiah? "Yoongi, mereka ada di XX. Aku kesana bersama Yifan."

"XX." Yoongi menerima panggilan Namjoon tanpa hambatan, segera menatap Jungkook yang mengangguk siap. Siap, ia siap untuk pergi menjemput Seokjin. Dan ia harap ia bisa tiba disana lebih cepat dari Namjoon. Ia harus menghabisi siapapun penculiknya sebelum Namjoon tiba. Ya. Tapi kenapa?  
Masih ada begitu banyak hal yang menjadi rahasia di antara para anggota Tax, yang mana menjadi alasan atas 'permainan' Baby B. Ada sesuatu yang sedang berusaha digagalkan oleh putra pimpinan besar Faksi Ho-nam itu, yang berhubungan dengan bergabungnya semua orang di dalam badan Perisai. Dan pembalasan dendam Minsoo sudah menjadi perhitungan Baby B, semua berjalan sesuai rencananya. Lalu, rahasia apakah itu? Apa yang hendak digagalkan Baby B? Apa yang ia cegah untuk terjadi?

Hoseok duduk diam di sebuah konbini dengan dahi mengkerut ekstra kusut, sesekali menyeruput sarsaparila kalengnya, berlagak seperti pegawai kantoran yang memiliki segudang masalah di kantor. Sampai satu jam lalu ia masih bersama Jimin dan kawanan Hanbin, mendiskusikan rencana penyelamatan mereka sendiri mengingat Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jungkook yang telah lebih dulu memisahkan diri. Tapi kemudian Jimin pamit undur diri setelah menerima telepon dari ibunya, dan Hoseok merelakan kawanan Hanbin pergi. Karena, sebenarnya ini bukan sesuatu yang harus diurus oleh kawanan itu, ini adalah urusan 'kawanan Hoseok'.  
Dring—Layar ponselnya menyala tiba-tiba, mengomando Hoseok untuk segera menjenguk sebuah notifikasi pesan. Dari Namjoon, menyampaikan posisi Seokjin ditawan. "Oh, bagus." Hoseok hampir menjerit dalam (separuh) lega, langsung menghubungi Jimin karena, ayolah, anak itu yang paling gelisah.  
Sementara Jimin, dari dalam sebuah mobil, memandang keluar jendela diam-diam. Wajahnya diterpa sinar lampu yang silih berganti sepanjang perjalanan. "Ponselmu?" Hanbin menyodorkan pada Jimin ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip.  
"Siapa?" Tanya Jimin, masih melamun.  
"Hoseok hyung?"  
"Oh," Buru-buru ia meraup kesadaran dan menyambut telepon dari seniornya itu. Suaranya yang sesaat lalu terdengar tak bergairah, kini berubah seperti anak-anak. "XX?" Ia langsung melirik Hanbin setelah mendengar kabar yang disampaikan Hoseok. Hanbin menoleh pada Bobby sebelum memberi anggukan. "Baik, aku kesana."

Sementara keenam anggota Tax berpencar mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Seokjin, Minsoo, di dalam kamarnya, merengut berkutat dengan dinding. Memang tidak ada yang ia lakukan pada dinding itu, tapi kepalanya terus membuat rencana-rencana lain untuk menghabisi Namjoon dan kawan-kawan setelah kelompok Xiumin gagal menjalankan tugas. Ia, yang notabene telah sukses menjadi senjata Baby B, sempat kesal setengah mati hingga seisi kamarnya tampak seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Tapi setelah merenung lama, beradu pandang dengan dinding, akhirnya ia menemukan ide. Ide ini bisa menjadi terlalu gila, tapi siapa perduli? Asalkan dendamnya terbalas, meski ini akan memulai kerusuhan terbesar sekalipun, ia tak perduli.  
Meraih ponsel, Minsoo memilih satu kontak yang kemudian ia hubungi sambil tersenyum picik. "Hyunwoo, apa kabar? Apa kau perlu uang?"

— **TAX! —**

SRETT—"Ugh!" Seokjin terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk tertidur ketika merasakan pedih yang menyengat di pipi, yang semakin pedih lagi ketika udara menyapa. Pipinya, pipinya terluka. Mencoba bernafas dengan teratur, matanya bergulir naik untuk mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapan, tersenyum memegang sebilah pisau lipat. Dengan keadaan tangan-kaki terikat dan mulut dilakban, apa yang bisa Seokjin lakukan? Alih-alih, ia menatap penculiknya itu penuh tantang, seolah tahu bahwa meski dilukai, Baby B tidak akan langsung membunuhnya. Benar, Baby B lah yang menculik Seokjin, dan saat ini ia tengah duduk disana, tak jauh dari kursi tempat Seokjin terikat, menggoyang kaki sambil bermain _video game_. "Kau tertidur selagi teman-temanmu berkalut. Orang macam apa kau?" Nyinyirnya dengan tatap masih melekat pada layar _console_ , untuk sejenak kemudian beranjak dari santai demi menghampiri sang tertawan. "Orang sepertimu tidak dibutuhkan oleh Monster Nam dan Jungkook. Tidak juga oleh siapapun di antara pahlawan sekolahmu. Jadi, membunuhmu akan membantu mereka." Baby B menambahkan, terkekeh. Kekehan sederhana yang seolah keluar dari pemuda dengan kehidupan normal meski nyatanya tidak demikian. Meski nyatanya suara itu adalah milik anak laki-laki yang terlalu dibutakan oleh kuasa, yang tak mau berbagi kesohoran. Lalu Baby B menelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat pada satu anak buahnya yang berbadan besar untuk mendekat. "Hacurkan kakinya." Ia memerintah; perintah kejam yang ia ucap dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tapi, sepertinya kesenangan itu harus tertunda, karena ketika si anak buah baru saja menyanggupi dan hendak mengayunkan pemukul kasti pada tulang kering Seokjin, seseorang datang, membuka pintu ruang temaram itu dengan tenang—bahkan pintunya tidak berdebam menghantam dinding. Baby B menoleh, matanya menyipit sebelum kemudian tersenyum seperti orang gila. "Halo, kamu." Ia menyapa sang tamu.  
"Apa kabar?" Tamu itu bersandar pada bingkai pintu, menggaruk pelipis. "Tidak mengajakku bersenang-senang?"  
Dan senyum Baby B semakin sumringah.

.

" _Berapa yang bisa kau bayar?_ "  
"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Minsoo memutar pena di sela-sela jemarinya. "150,000? 200,000?"  
Suara di telepon terdengar berdeham sebelum menjawab " _Keren, tapi kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak sendiri? Beri aku 500,000 dan aku akan langsung bekerja_.". Lima ratus ribu. Lima ratus ribu won bukanlah bilangan yang kecil, tapi Minsoo kemudian mempertimbangkan segalanya. Jasa yang kali ini ia gunakan berada dalam level yang berbeda dengan berandalan pelajar lain, ditambah, jika ternyata memang terjadi kerusuhan besar, setidaknya Minsoo memiliki 'pasukan' yang telah 'matang'.  
"Oke, 500,000. Aku telah mengirim sejumlah nama untuk kau habisi, silahkan cermati. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan." Minsoo tersenyum menatap secarik kertas. Kertas yang beberapa saat lalu ia corat-coret selama memikirkan rencana balas dendamnya, kertas yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat nama-nama target kali ini. Nama-nama yang Minsoo anggap sebagai 'pengganggu'.  
Namjoon  
Jungkook  
Chanyeol  
Yixing  
Xiumin  
Chen

— **TAX! —**

 **Bersambung**


End file.
